Harry Potter and Twist of Fate: Part III
by seritha
Summary: Harry returns in full force with new allys, plans, and of course the love of his life by his side. Once more Fate has planned a few more problems along the way! You should really read the first two stories to understand this one, HPGW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope still do not own this just my plot line**

**Chapter one: Dudley's Mistake**

Harry kicked off his shoes and sat down on the edge of his new bed. It was soft and actually quite comfortable. He made a mental note to thank Charlie for his help. "So what can I help you with Dudley?" Harry questioned as he stretched out on his bed, placing his hands behind his head.

"Well…I know that I haven't…well…been the nicest person to you growing up. I w-w-want to apologize for being such a…a…"

"Ass?"

"Sure that will work. I realize now that I was being stupid and childish. I let my parent's views affect my own when I should have tried to get to know you better. I am ashamed for what I did."

He stared at his cousin trying to see if he was telling the truth. Dudley shifted under his gaze, making him nervous. "Who is she?"

"What?" Dudley gasped confusion clear on his face.

"Well who is she? I've known you for years Dudley and it would take a woman to change your mind, especially after…fifteen years."

Dudley remained silent studying his cousin as well. "Her name is Jamie. She is a cousin to your friend Seamus. When I told her she almost killed me. I had no idea you were so famous Harry."

"Of course you wouldn't. Petunia and Vernon don't care anything about the wizarding world. I never wanted the fame, it was pushed on me."

"So I've heard. She told me what really happened to your parents and why you have that scar. That shouldn't have happened to anyone."

"Well it did and there is no way I can change it. I would give anything to have them back but that is only a wish that will never come true."

"Sorry," Dudley said quietly and the two lapsed into a silence. It wasn't an awkward one but one that was of understanding.

Suddenly the door opened again, revealing the petite figure of Ginny. She was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and one of Harry's shirts she had stolen over the year. "So that's where my shirt got off to! I was going to wear that today." Harry said with a slight smile.

"Well, you should have checked my trunk then."

"I would like it back."

"No can do." Ginny said as she moved to sit beside him on the bed. She turned her brown eyes on his cousin. He was smaller than what Harry had described him as. He was taller than Harry, that was a given, and he wasn't as built as Harry now was. She didn't say anything as she moved to lay beside Harry, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I doubt that we will be able to spend much time together, I think Vernon would be furious if he found you talking to me."

"He works extra hours these days and he is rarely home, thankfully. I don't think he would appreciate having Jamie over, he doesn't like her."

"Why is that?" Ginny asked suddenly. She had been following their conversation in the shower and she wasn't too sure if she was going to believe that he had truly changed.

"She's…well she's a witch."

"How in the world did you meet her then?"

"She doesn't actually go to normal wizarding schools. She is home schooled actually. I met her on a class trip to…somewhere I don't really remember where. We became fast friends and when dad found out he freaked. He wouldn't even look at her or even talk to her, mom was a bit more understanding though I am not sure if she approves or not."

"Well this is news to me. Congratulations though Dudley."

"I have a small favor to ask."

"Which would be?"

"Jamie was wanting to meet you and she is coming over for dinner today, if that's alright?"

Ginny snorted beside him and he turned to glare at his girlfriend. "That's fine," he said after a moment.

"Thanks," with that he left the two alone in their room.

_Gin, you don't have to be rude you know._

_I was not being rude! I just snorted there is nothing wrong with that!_

_I meant when you came in. You just looked at him, you didn't even bother to say hi._

_Why should I? I don't trust him Harry, not yet anyway. _

_He apologized though._

_So! He still hurt you Harry and sorry only works for so much. _

_Gin, he is trying, you have to give him credit for that._

_I don't have to give him credit for anything. He was too stubborn to realize or even stop what his parents were doing._

_We were kids!_

_That doesn't mean anything Harry! He could have told a teacher or something like that, but no he went along with them. You were _abused_ Harry and that isn't taken lightly in either the wizarding world or muggle world! _

_You are starting to sound like Hermione._

_She's right Harry. They would be in Azkaban for abuse and the police would have them in jail for what they did._

_So I could end up in a foster home? So I could live there!_

_Harry, Dumbledore would not have left you in a foster home._

_No he left me here! He left me like _this_! He didn't bother to come look after me. What am I supposed to do? Dudley is apologizing and that is better than it used to be. _

_Harry! It's only one person! He wasn't the one who caused you that much pain it was your Uncle. Forgive him if you want, forgive them all but I won't! I will never forgive them for what happened to you. _Ginny sat up and moved off the bed. Her eyes were dark with pent up fury. She had seen what had happened to him while he was in this house and it made her physically sick.

She could never figure out what had possessed them to do those things to him. What had made Dumbledore leave him in a house like _this_! It was widely known that Petunia and Lily had never gotten along and just because of the blood protection he was stuck _here_!  
Her power spiked and shattered one of the picture frames. "Damn it," she grumbled as she picked up the broken pieces of glass.

"Ginny…" Harry said cautiously.

"Don't talk to me Harry, just don't." With a wave of her hand the pieces fixed themselves and she slid it back into the frame.

Harry watched her sit against the wall and slide to the ground. Her head fell into her hands as she attempted to control the anger that welled up inside her. He could feel her power growing around her.

He knelt in front of her. "Ginny, everything will be fine," he whispered quietly.

"No it won't be!" Ginny snapped, her power spiking again, throwing Harry back a foot from her. "I've been getting them again Harry, nothing is going to go right!"

Suddenly things seemed to click in his mind. "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked as he moved back to her.

"Tell you what? I can't _tell_ you anything! I don't _know_ what is going to happen! I just know that something is going to happen but I don't know what it is."

"Ginny, calm down your power is spiking." He pulled her into his lap, holding her closer to him. She buried her face in his chest wrapping her arms around him. "If something happens, then it happens, we can only be on our guard and that's what those are meant for."

"I know but I can't stand having them so fuzzy. I can't stand it. Cedric almost died, Sirius, Dad, you." Her voice broke. She curled up into him more trying to control herself.

"Gin, no one is going anywhere, not yet any way. We have to enjoy the time we spend together and that's what matters. There isn't a point in second guessing the past or what could or could not happen in the future. We need to focus on _now_." She could only nod her head.

A loud knock on the door brought them out of their silence. They could hear Dudley head down the stairs and head to the door. "Your fan is here," she mumbled into his chest.

"I know."

"You should be going down there."

"I'm not leaving you like this," he mumbled.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"But you're not fine so I am not going anywhere."

Ginny groaned and got to her feet. She pulled Harry up and kissed him. "I love you but we have a guest to meet."

"I love you too," he said as he led her down the stairs. Dudley sat beside a small blonde. She was just about the same size and height of Ginny, her blue eyes were sparkling. "Hello," Harry said suddenly.

The two jumped and turned to look at him. A smile appeared on both of their faces as they got to their feet. "Jamie, this is my cousin Harry and his girlfriend Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you," Ginny said with a bright smile. The two girls shook the other's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said as he shook her hand. He registered her power just like Ginny had done.

"You are pretty powerful, I am surprised you are not in a wizarding school," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Well I was offered to go to Hogwarts but my mother wouldn't let me go. She spoke to the Ministry and got permission to teach me at home."

"Why didn't she want you to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked after a moment's thought.

"She doesn't like Dumbledore. She won't tell me the particulars but she really dislikes the man."

"Do you live right here in England?"

"Yes about ten minutes from here."

"Is it just you and your mother?" Harry questioned.

_What is it love? _

_I think something is off here. _

_What do you mean? _

_I am just wondering, she looks like someone I've seen before. _

"Yes it's always been us. We used to live in France but we moved back here when I was ten."

"What is your last name?"

"Smithson, well it's my mum's last name that is."

"Do you know your fathers?" Ginny questioned. Jamie shifted slightly, catching the glint in Ginny's eyes. Ginny met her eyes and realized she wasn't going to be telling them.

"Harry, love, would you excuse me for a second." Before he could reply she was already upstairs and in their room. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"Sorry, Ginny is slightly spontaneous so I have no idea what she is going to do."

"It's alright," Jamie said after a moment.

"Seamus's cousin?"

She laughed. "I know his cousin but it really is my mother who has told me a lot."

Ginny appeared at the doorway again her eyes meeting Jamie's. Dudley and Harry looked at each other, slightly confused by all of this. The two girls nodded their heads in a silent understanding as Ginny took her seat again.

"Dinner is ready," Petunia said as she came into the room. "It's good to see you again Jamie."

"It's nice to see you again as well."

The five of them headed into the kitchen. Harry moved to start setting the food but Petunia flagged him off. With a shrug he sat down beside Ginny.

It was almost a two hours before Jamie left. Ginny and Jamie had become fast friends. They sat and talked for most of the time while Harry was teaching Dudley about Quidditch. Once she had left the three made their way back upstairs. Ginny crawled into the bed pulling the covers up around her shoulders.

"What was that about earlier?" Harry said as he pulled his shirt off.

"Nothing at all," Ginny said with a sly smile that he didn't like.

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't." She shrugged and he shook his head. He moved into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm home!" Jamie called as she walked into her house. She kicked off her shoes as she headed towards the living room.

"Hello sweetheart," her mother called from her seat on the couch.

"Hello girl," Sirius said from beside her.

Jamie smiled as she sat down between the two. "She knows," she said simply.

"I'm not surprised, she is smarter than that godson of mine." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Are you going to tell them the truth?" Anna asked from the other side of her daughter.

"I will, eventually of course. Right now, I just want to keep you two safe." He mumbled as he hugged Jamie to him.

"Ginny promised not to tell him. How did she figure it out so quickly?"

"I bet Harry was thinking something was off and Ginny just figured it out. They do that a lot but that's what makes them so perfect."

Jamie sighed and hugged both of her parents. "I am off to bed, see you in the morning."

The two watched her go. Sirius pulled Anna back to him and she snuggled closer to him. "We should tell them, they all think I am gone." Anna mumbled to herself.

"I know but we still have to get the last spell."

She nodded her head and tilted her head to look up at him. "Are you going to find him?"

"I will after what he did…"

"I know I want to get to him just as badly. Things will change, soon, very soon." Sirius smiled down at her and kissed her lightly.

"We should probably get to bed, we still have a lot of work to do." The moved and headed up the stairs.

"Well that wasn't expected," Ginny said to Harry. The two were looking down at the bowl in front of them. The two older versions were slightly confused.

"I had no idea he even had a kid!" James said from behind them. "That sly dog!"

"Well James you should have paid a bit more attention to the world." Lily said with a sigh.

"I was too busy paying attention to my beautiful wife and our son, can you blame me?"

"I should but I won't. Jamie has grown up quite a bit, she looks so much like Anna."

"What spell are they looking for?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm not sure but it must be something important. I don't blame Anna in the least for not letting Jamie go to Hogwarts. I would take Harry out in a heart beat after all of this!" Lily snapped to no one in particular.

James hugged his wife, kissing her cheek. "I know love but Sirius and Remus have been training him just like he should have been. We can only hope that things will improve."

"Sorry to bust your bubble but I think something is going wrong," Ginny pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"Well for one, Ginny is having her fuzzy visions again and it's not because of me. I really think something bad is about to happen and I think it has something to do with the Dursleys."

"What?" Lily and James said at once.

"I just have a bad feeling and it only increased when I got there. If there is one thing I know, I know when things are about to go from good to bad."

"What could possibly happen?"

"I don't know but someone is about to die…" Ginny said a little sad. The four of them remained silent, thinking of the possibilities of what would be happening soon.

* * *

**A/N: I am back! I know it took me forever to get all of this done but the five chapters are done and completed (the fifth off at the betas right now) Well I have changed the direction of the story but I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have and my betas seeing as how things are going to be flowing a bit better than before and I hope you all approve of how this one is going. So enjoy the story and I hope you keep reading. Txs to my betas Hot48cricket and tIgErPrN06. **

**Seritha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine.**

**Chapter two: Death Eaters**

"Harry! You are going to make us late if you don't hurry up!" Ginny yelled from the bottom step. Her hair was pulled back out of her face. She wore a pair of jean shorts that came to mid thigh and a dark green shirt.

"We are not going to be late! Besides if you would not move my things I would be done already!" Harry complained from their room.

"Your shoes are by the door so come on!"

"I need a shirt. What did you do with my Cannons one?"

"You are not wearing _that_ shirt it clashes with my hair. Wear your black one." She called back as she paced at the bottom. Her stomach growled again.

"Is it in your trunk?"

"Yes! Now hurry up!"

Harry pulled the shirt out of the trunk and headed out of his room, pulling the shirt over his head. Ginny smirked at him when he reached the bottom. "We need to go shopping my clothes aren't fitting anymore."

"Well they aren't going to if you keep working out." Her eyes traveled over his chest. The shirt was too small now and was pulled tight over his muscles. With a wave of her hand the shirt increased slightly so it fit him a little more comfortably.

"Thank you, come on then." Harry said as he pulled her out the door. The sun beat down on them. It was one of the hotter summers and he had no idea why they had to be outside today. Ginny linked her arm with his and enjoyed the summer sun. "Where are we meeting them?"

"In the park of course."

"Why in the world are we outside today? I mean its way too hot to be out here," Harry whined.

"This is your fault so hush. You were the one who wanted to get along with your cousin so we have to be nice. If I didn't like Jamie so much I would make you go on your own."

He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her forehead. "Have I told you I love you?"

"Not since this morning."

"Well I love you."

"And I love you in those tight shirts," she said with a smirk.

"Are you purposefully making my shirts smaller?" Ginny only smiled at him. "Ginny!"

"I'm not but I wanted to see if you react like that and you did! No you are _finally_ growing and getting muscles so your shirts aren't going to fit as well as they used to. Though, now I get a whole new set of clothes!" She said happily.

"You were already wearing my shirts to begin with."

"That's true but now I can keep them."

"You already kept them!" Harry said exasperated.

Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek. "Well that really doesn't matter. Lavender and Parvati will be thrilled to take you shopping again, though I am not sure if I like that idea."

"Why is that?"

"Well that means they will see you like _this_, nah I think I will take you myself." Harry smirked at her.

"You do realize they have boyfriends?"

"So? Doesn't mean I want them looking at you. You're _mine_ and I am not partial about sharing." He laughed again and kissed her. She whined when he pulled away. "Stop that!"

"Nah I don't think I will."

"Look there they are!" Ginny said as she pointed towards a large tree. Jamie and Dudley were sitting under it. Dudley had taken to working out with Harry in the morning and it was beginning to show.

The two made their way to the tree and took their seats. "You're late again," Dudley told his cousin.

"See I told you we would be late!" Ginny said as she hit his arm. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sorry but someone keeps moving my things."

Jamie and Ginny laughed. They had come to enjoy a picnic. After eating a large lunch they all were relaxing. Ginny was the first to notice the tension in the air. She sat up, Harry having just fallen asleep, and looked around. Jamie was doing the same thing, her eyes scanning the clearing.

"Do you feel that?" Ginny whispered.

"I can feel it."

They looked around for a moment then almost at once they felt the arrival of death eaters. "Petunia!" They both said at once.

Even though she still didn't seem to care for anything involving the wizarding world, she had begun to talk to the girls. The three of them would sit and talk in the kitchen, while Harry was teaching Dudley all about Quidditch. Ginny had started to come to like the woman but was still a little resentful for her treatment of Harry.

The two of them raced off back towards the house. Harry woke the second they left. "Come on Dudley!" Harry said as he shook his cousin awake. The two boys running after their girlfriends.

Ginny and Jamie had their wands already drawn as the house came into sight. Outside of the house were six death eaters. Vernon stood on the lawn yelling at them to go away. Petunia was no where in sight and Ginny had a feeling she wasn't home. Ginny racked her brain as she thought if the wards would still be in place if both Harry and Petunia weren't in it.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Both girls shouted together. The death eaters turned to face the girls.

"Get them," one of them shouted. Four of the death eaters moved to attack them. Ginny tossed up a shield around them, which kept them safe.

"Get off my property!" Vernon shouted his face was purple with fury.

Harry came running up in time to divert a spell that was aimed at his uncle. "Well if it isn't Potter," the death eater sneered.

"You can't hurt us here."

"Maybe not you but that doesn't count for them." Harry turned and watched as one of them hit Ginny with a _Crucio_ in her back. Her shield had dropped as she had to concentrate her magic on spells. Another hit Jamie and then Dudley. He could feel the pain with Ginny and she was pushing him away. "NO!" He screamed as he began shooting rapid fire spells that slammed into the death eaters with such force they were actually knocked unconscious.

He didn't see the other death eater fire the killing curse at his uncle. "Harry!" Ginny screamed but it was too late, his uncle fell to the ground, dead. Turning Harry spotted Wormtail.

"You!"

Peter turned and started running but was stopped as Harry hexed him in a full body binding spell. Ginny had moved to guard his side, Jamie was in front of Dudley, who was unconscious from the spell that had hit him.

Before Harry could do anything more to Peter Aurors began to arrive on the scene. Harry stood over Peter, his wand pointed at his throat. "You will pay," he ground out.

Peter only looked at him, eyes wide with fear. "Harry!" Tonks cried as she hurried over to him. "What do you have here?"

"Peter Pettigrew. He killed my uncle and I managed to bind him. He's an anigmus, a rat, so you have to keep him from transforming."

"Did you just say Peter Pettigrew?" Another Auror asked.

"Yes, he isn't dead. You might want to find the buttons on them and portkeys so they can't escape."

"Already have." Tonks said. "We can take it from here Harry." He nodded and turned back to Ginny. She was shaking slightly but was still fine.

"I'm alright."

"I know," he said as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. They were just bringing Dudley around. His eyes fell on his dad.

"What happened to him?" He screamed as he ran to his father. Jamie moved to stop him.

"I'm so sorry Dudley but he was hit with the killing curse," she said weakly. Dudley just stood there, unable to comprehend what she was telling him. Tears were in here eyes as she hugged her boyfriend.

"H-Harry?" Dudley questioned.

"I'm sorry Dudley I really am. I didn't see him coming." Harry said in a low voice. "I tried to stop them, I really did."

Dudley didn't reply this time but hid his face in Jamie's shoulder. Ginny pulled back to look up at him. "It's not your fault Harry, you did all you could," she whispered to him.

He could only nod his head. As much as he hated his uncle for what he had done to him he still didn't like to see him dead like that.

"Harry, Ginny are you two alright?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We are fine Dad," Ginny mumbled as she continued to hold Harry. His face was hidden in her hair.

"I'm sorry Harry," Mr. Weasley said quietly to him.

"What happened here?" Dumbledore asked as he came up to them.

"Death Eaters appeared at the house. Jamie and I came as soon as we realized what had happened. Harry was protecting his Uncle when they put us under the Cruiatus Curse. He was too busy stunning them to realize that Peter came up behind him. He killed his uncle," Ginny replied softly.

Harry pulled back from his girlfriend as he heard Petunia. Her eyes were wide as she saw her dead husband. "Vernon!" She cried as she moved to his body. Harry moved to stop her, catching her against him. "What happened to him?" She demanded from him.

"He was killed by the same man who got my parent's killed," he replied softly.

"Where were you? Why didn't you stop them?"

"He tired Mum but he didn't see him coming," Dudley replied from beside her. "They attacked him directly, we were at the park. Ginny and Jamie got here first and were keeping some of them occupied. Harry came to protect Dad. Then they put us under some spell that hurt really badly-"

"Cruiatus," she said quietly.

"Yes that and then someone snuck up on them while he was getting rid of the ones that attacked us. They hit him from behind."

Petunia didn't say anything for a long moment then broke down in tears. Harry held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Did he say they have Pettigrew?" Dumbledore questioned Ginny.

Her eyes flashed as she looked at the man. "Yes, the Aurors have him. By the way your wards are useless," Ginny snapped as she turned and headed over to where the others were.

"I'm sorry for Ginny she is a bit protective of Harry and doesn't like him getting hurt." Mr. Weasley said to him.

"The wards are still in tact though, what does she mean?"

"I have no idea but I hope Molly doesn't hear about th-" A loud pop showed the arrival of Mrs. Weasley. Her eyes took in the scene before her and she moved with ease to the group.

She gently pried Petunia from Harry and led her into the house. Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry as she led him inside as well, followed by Dudley and Jamie. Vernon was now gone from the yard and the Aurors were working on altering the muggles minds.

"I think I should help my wife," Mr. Weasley said as he headed inside the house. Dumbledore was still turning over Ginny's words, not really sure what she meant by all of it. With a sigh he apparated away.

Ginny led Harry to their room. He was in a daze at the moment. "Lay down," she said softly as she managed to get him in bed. She settled down beside him and talked quietly to him until he fell asleep. When she knew he was fast asleep she carefully got out of the bed and left the room. She closed the door quietly behind her as she went to check on her mum.

Molly was talking to Petunia, who had finally stopped crying. They looked up when she entered. Petunia's eyes were slightly unfocused and she was shaking slightly. She got to her feet and approached Ginny. "Thank you for trying to protect my husband and son."

Ginny nodded her head slightly. Jamie moved into the kitchen then. Petunia thanked her as well. The two girls hugged the older woman, offering a small bit of comfort for her.

"Where are the boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Asleep, we didn't think it would do well for them to continue to brood," Jamie said quietly.

"I think that would do well for me," Petunia said as she headed up to her room.

"I'm going to give her a potion so she can sleep, I'll be back in a minute." The two girls took seats and remained silent. Ginny's head rested on her arms as she stared into space. Jamie was gazing at the wall, both lost in thought. Ginny could feel Harry stir slightly and sent reassuring thoughts to him which helped him slip into a deeper sleep.

Mrs. Weasley returned a few minutes later.

"I thought this place had wards on it."

"It does but they aren't really for anyone. They are protecting inside the house and they managed to pull Harry and Vernon off the rest of the property. It was too simple Mum. They weren't as strong since neither Harry or Petunia was in it. Harry was safe because of his blood protection."

"They hit us with the Cruiatus. That's all it took for them to get Harry's attention away from his Uncle. They hit him in the back with the killing curse." Jamie continued the last bit. "I knew mother had a reason to hate Dumbledore."

"You're a witch?" Molly said a bit shocked.

Jamie nodded her head. "My mum thought I would benefit better with her teaching instead of going to Hogwarts. She thought that Dumbledore wasn't fit to be doing what he was doing."

"Who is your mum?"

"Anna Smithson, she lives about ten minutes from here." Suddenly the door opened and Anna came in.

"Jamie!" Anna said happily as she hugged her daughter. "I just got the news, this isn't good at all."

"What's happening? Arthur had to leave so I am confused." Molly said.

"Well they have Peter Pettigrew and some of the other death eaters that attacked. Whatever Harry used has them completely out. They can't wake them up at all. Fudge is getting hounded by the press, who got wind of the attack here. It's really not good at all." Anna said quickly. "I'm Anna by the way."

"Molly Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. You must be Ginny, Jamie told me about you." Ginny nodded her head.

"Sorry I can't talk much but Harry is waking up again."

"Do you want me to give him the potion?"

"No he just wants me there. Nice meeting you," she said weakly as she made her way back to where Harry was at.

Jamie sighed heavily. "I think I'll go stay with Dudley, he isn't doing well. How did you get here?"

"Apparated since you had taken the car." Jamie nodded and headed upstairs as well. Anna sat down in the seat her daughter had given up.

"So what will happen now?" Molly said out loud.

"Something big," Anna mumbled quietly. "I thought wizards weren't allowed in this house?" She said suddenly.

"Well they aren't supposed to be from what Ginny tells me about these wards."

"Of course, Dumbledore did a bad job with these wards."

"You seem to hate Dumbledore a lot."

"Look where he left Harry at. I bet he never told Harry about his vaults or his houses or anything like that. Lily would be furious if she knew what he had done to Harry."

"You knew Lily?" Molly asked surprised.

"I'm Anna, the missing Auror. I left the country after everything went downhill. I returned a few years ago with my daughter. I fought the Ministry to keep Jamie at home and out of Hogwarts."

Molly remained silent. Things were just getting more and more confusing as time went by.

"Damn right I am furious!" Lily sneered.

"Lily calm down."

"I will _not_ calm down! Look at what has just happened James! You do realize how easy it was for them to kill anyone of them?"

"Well look at it this way, Harry has got Peter, which means that Sirius will be free."

Lily thought about that for a moment. "He's still safer with Petunia. The blood protection will do fine for the time being."

"You mean you don't want him with Sirius?"

"I want new wards on that house! I may not have always liked my sister but I don't want to see her dead as well. That's what they were after James, my sister and her husband. When he gets here I have a few words for him," Lily said in a heated voice. "Hurting my baby like that."

"I was right…." Ginny said in a low voice. "This is only the first one too. We got lucky when we saved Cedric and Sirius. With changing the past it means that things are going to get worse. People who hadn't died are going to die now," she said to Harry. James and Lily turned to look at her. "No one is safe any more. We came back to protect us and my family."

"We will still do that Ginny. There was no way this was going to get by without losing someone in this." Harry told her.

"I know and we will have to wait and see what is going to happen. I don't think Petunia is going to make it out of this."

"What?" Lily questioned, her eyes going wide.

"I think something is wrong, something doesn't feel right. Petunia has never left the house before, so why now? I don't get it, why did she pick today to leave?"

They all remained silent as they thought about it. "Where did she go?" James asked.

"We can't know now it only shows us small things."

"Voldemort is after her now. I believe he was after her to begin with but now more so then ever. I don't think she will make it…" Ginny said slowly as if she still wasn't sure on if she was right or not.

"Then we can only hope she lives," Lily said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter ready and I better get some reviews for both of these chapters! Lol read and enjoy all and I will be posting three and four tomorrow and begin work on six and seven so have fun reading! **

**Seritha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ummmm do you honestly think I own this?**

**Chapter three: Petunia Dursley**

Petunia Dursley sat on the edge of her bed. Her eyes were still swollen and red from having cried for the last three hours. She was in pain. She had hoped to never feel the pain like this again but she did. The pain in her heart had never ceased to stop from the point that she had lost her parents. She wasn't little then, actually she was just barely twenty when it happened.

It was the first time in almost three years she had seen her sister. Lily stood there, gazing at the coffins, no tears in her eyes. Her eyes, however, were almost gray, as if there was no shine left in them. Beside her stood a tall man, his black hair sticking up at odd angles, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. The two had stood there, almost an hour after the service was complete. Neither of them spoke to each other, they hadn't since Lily was eleven.

Suddenly Lily stepped forward and knelt next to the tombstone. Her fingers lightly traced their names. "I'm sorry I wasn't there like I should have been. You two did everything to make me happy and I will never forget that. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like you did for me. I will always love you," she had whispered quietly. She lifted her wand and tapped the stone. It glowed brightly before fading to normal.

"Lils?" The man asked who had come to stand behind her.

"I'm ready. No one will ever ruin there graves," she had told him. He had just nodded his head and the two turned to leave. She stopped though, when she stood beside Petunia, neither of them turning to look. "Even if you hated me all these years I didn't. I never had a reason too. You're my sister, my family. I will always remember you from when we were kids, when we were best friends. No matter what I'll always be there to help you." With that she left leaving her standing there by the tombstone. Petunia turned but they were already gone.

She remembered waking up in the morning like she had always done. Dudley was crying yet again and Vernon was fast asleep. After she had calmed down Dudley she had moved to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her family. She made her way to get the paper when there he lay. Surprise was evident on her face as she looked down at the sleeping child. Slowly his eyes had opened and she gasped. She was looking at the same eyes that she had seen for so many years. They were her mother's eyes, her sister's, and now her nephew's. His hands reached up to her, begging to be picked up.

Slowly she bent down and lifted the small child. He had a mane of black hair, unruly, like his father's. He clung to her, neither crying, nor whimpering. Tentatively she picked up the letter that lay in the basket. It was addressed to her. She had carefully opened it and read the letter. Shock was the only thing she could feel. Vernon came down the stairs then and started yelling something that she couldn't remember. She hid the letter in her pocket and explained in short terms what had happened.

It was a battle really. Her sister's words from the funeral had once again burned into her mind and she fought to keep him here. In the end Vernon gave in and Harry was to stay with them. Vernon soon left for work and Petunia was left with the children. Dudley had taken an immediate dislike to his younger cousin and she had to keep them separated. Harry never seemed to cry, his eyes always studying what was going on. It was eerie to see a child so relaxed and the way he looked reminded her sorely of her sister.

After three weeks she had finally lost control. She was up late one night, rocking Dudley back to sleep when she had turned to check up on Harry. The scar still marred his forehead, proof that Lily had loved her son more than anything. He starred up at the ceiling but didn't make a sound. She looked down at him and met his green eyes again. It was like they had pierced through her and she started to cry.

Harry was all that had been left of her family. Her parents were gone, her sister was dead, and now here sat the last of that part of her life. His eyes holding the same expressions that her mother or sister had worn when they looked at her. Lily had always studied her, hurt and sorrow evident in her eyes when they saw each other when she returned from school. Even now she couldn't remember why she had so forcefully pushed away her sister.

As she sat crying that night she knew she could never make up for what she had done to her, to all of them. The hole in her heart had increased. Now it seemed as if she couldn't possibly live again. She had loved Vernon or she thought she had. It wasn't until they had Dudley that she saw the flaw in her life. There was no real emotion there, nothing that had tied her to him. There wasn't that sparkle in her eyes or in his when they talked to each other. The sparkle that she had seen in her sister's eyes at the day of her wedding. The look in her future husband's eyes when he saw her. That was the love that she had always wanted, always dreamed of but could never have. In a sense she did love Vernon but not in the way that would consume her very soul.

Hesitantly Petunia exited her room. She made her way to her son's room. Dudley lay fast asleep in his room. He had grown up quite a bit over the last year. Jamie was curled up next to him, providing him with a sense of comfort in the worst of times. She had been partial to the young woman when she first met her. It had surprised her when Dudley had said she was a witch. Vernon had screamed and cried till his face was almost blue. Petunia had been furious as well but there was something about the girl that she was drawn to. She had her son's best interests at heart and she could see the girl cared for him. She hadn't backed down to them, instead held her head up and continued to see Dudley.

He had lashed out at his parents for the first time. Reprimanding them for their treatment of her. There was a glistening in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was the beginning of something that would become far greater. He had continued to see her, bringing her home when Vernon was at for work. In that time she got to know the girl and saw the changes she was bringing out in her only child. His grades were improving, he was losing weight, and he seemed to be happier.

She stood watching the two for a few more minutes. She couldn't hate the young girl, even if she was a witch. Jamie had protected Dudley, comforted him, and loved him through all of this. It pleased her to see this and she could never hold anything against Jamie. Petunia moved to head towards her nephew's room. When the tall red head had come to redo his room she had given him little fight. She was in no way trained to handle a wizard so she had stayed out of his way.

His room was eloquent and elaborate yet it somehow suited him. Harry lay fast asleep in his bed, his arms wrapped protectively around the red head beside him. Ginny had her head resting against his bare chest and her arms encircling his waist. There was a faint aura of power around the two. When they had first gotten news of her staying with them they were furious. They didn't want to have another mouth to feed. When she had stepped off the train with Harry she was hit with the sudden reminder of Lily. She was about the same height that Lily had been but her hair was a darker, fiery red and her brown eyes gazed at them with contempt not understanding.

The more time she spent in the young girl's presence the more she came to like the young woman. Ginny had a fiery nature and great sense of humor. She didn't have a thirst for knowledge like her sister had but she was still smart. Her protective nature showed through as well as her ability to keep people in line. She didn't back down to anyone and held her ground. Ginny rotated in his arms and he instinctively pulled her closer.

Then there was her nephew. He was taller now and had a muscular build. His looks almost matched his father's only he had the same face shape as Lily and her eyes. He was still quiet but Ginny brought out a side she had never knew existed. Dudley had told her the truth about Harry's life and she was very shocked to hear it. She never imagined that his life could be so complex. Then there was what he had done for Vernon. Despite all the pain he had gone through due to them he was still there protecting her husband and son. She didn't blame him, she couldn't blame him. He had tried and she could see how upset he actually was. After everything he could forgive and do what was right. He was truly Lily's son.

Sighing heavily she made her way up the stairs and into the attic. It was dusty and crowded with boxes and random things. She moved towards the back, near a tall set of boxes. It took ten minutes to move the pile of boxes and expose a black trunk that lay hidden against the wall. Petunia knelt in front of the trunk and ran her hand across the top. It was the same trunk that Ginny and Harry had. She gazed down at the Hogwarts symbol and brushed away the tears in her eyes. This was Lily's old trunk. It had been sent to the house two days after Harry had arrived and she had placed it up here. Now she was going to give it to Harry.

It took a while for her to move the trunk down the stairs and into his room. Harry looked up when she entered and his eyes met hers. It was the same look he had given her when he woke on her porch that first day. She waved him over as she sat down in front of it.

Harry maneuvered around his sleeping girlfriend and moved to sit beside his aunt. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at the chest. Hesitantly he opened the trunk lid.

"W-what is this?" His voice was low barely above a whisper.

"Your mother's school trunk, it came here two days after you did. I put it up in the attic; I forgot it was up there."

Ginny rolled out of the bed as she felt Harry's emotions. She knelt beside him resting her hand on his shoulder. He reached into the chest and pulled out a photo album. "Looks like we have another to add to the collection," she whispered in his ear.

Harry slowly opened it and was shown a picture of his parents at their wedding. "It's their wedding album! Hagrid only had a picture of it and Sirius didn't have any," he said in disbelief. The three looked through the photo album before he set it aside. He reached inside and pulled out a brown chest.

Harry tried to open it but it wouldn't open. Ginny laughed as she read it. "Harry, it's not going to open for you."

"Why?"

"Because read it." Harry leaned over and read the side. He smirked and placed it in her lap.

"Then you open it up."

"What does it say?" Petunia questioned.

"That only I can open it, well not me in particular." Ginny said as she opened it. She squealed happily as she pulled out the invisibility cloak. "Yes! Now I have my own!" Ginny pulled it on around her and Petunia gasped as she disappeared. Harry was laughing the whole time. She pulled the cloak off and picked up the letter. "Oh you have to hear this:

_This cloak was used by Anna, Alice, and I throughout Hogwarts. We let the 'Marauders' believe that they were in control of the school but they were far from it. Ask Sirius or Remus who will tell you that they battled the 'unknown pranksters'. Well as it may be, they were us! Yes, that's right I am not as big a bookworm as you all believe. Anna, Alice, and I ruled the school and pulled some of the most famous pranks on the Marauders and teaching staff._

"That is totally awesome!" Ginny said happily.

"I can't believe it, mum a prankster. I thought it was always Dad where I got it from."

"Well apparently your mum had him beat by a mile! Have you heard some of the stories about them?" When he shook his head she continued. "Fred and George told me _all_ about them. One time they had the teachers performing to Elvis! Dumbledore was Elvis. You have to talk to them some time they have some interesting stories."

"I think I will. Sirius and Remus will be thrilled to know who they were out pranked by!" Harry pulled out a stack of drawings. "Wow these are Dad's!"

Ginny leaned over his shoulder and looked at them. "Looks like your mum was the main object. Look this one is from his first year! Wow I can't draw that well."

"I can," Harry mumbled. He turned over another picture. This one was Lily holding him. Another was of just him.

"You can draw?" Ginny said going back to his previous statement.

"Yes I can. My sketchbook is over there," he said pointing to the desk. He pulled out a few more random objects. "Thanks," he said as he gave his aunt a hug.

"It's the least I could do," she said quietly as she headed out of the room. She trudged down the stairs and was surprised to see Molly, another red haired boy, Dudley, Jamie, and a blonde sitting at her table. "What's going on?"

"Well Dumbledore decided that you needed a bit more protection. So that is what these two are here for. This is my oldest son Bill and his fiancé Fleur."

"Bill! Fleur!" Ginny cried as she came into the kitchen. She ran to her older brother who picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey firecracker, look at you, you're getting taller!" Bill said happily as he set her down.

"I haven't grown that much. How are you Fleur?" Ginny asked as she hugged Fleur.

"I am doing very well zank you. 'Ow is 'Arry?"

"He is great he's on his way down. What are you two doing here?"

"We've come to place new wards around the house and to make sure things don't repeat."

"Bill! Fleur! It's great to see you two again." Harry shook Bill's hand and Fleur kissed his cheeks.

"'Ello 'Arry, you've grown up quite a bit." Fleur said approvingly, making Ginny growl. The two girls faced each other before breaking out into identical grins. Harry and Bill just laughed.

"Sit down everyone so we can get some breakfast," Mrs. Weasley barked. Everyone took seats except for Harry, who moved with ease through the kitchen as they set plates.

"Have you all heard the news yet?" Bill asked.

"No we don't have contact with the wizarding world," Harry said with a shrug. Ginny shifted so she was resting back against him. His arm snaked around her waist.

"Well they put Peter on trial. He admitted to everything and he is supposed to get the Dementor's kiss. Well he would have if they hadn't all turned on us. The Aurors have him under lock and key. Whatever you did to him he isn't able to transform any more."

"Good, he shouldn't have been able to. So what else?"

"They've cleared Sirius of all charges and issued a public apology for what happened."

Ginny and Harry both let out excited screams at this. Ginny winked at Jamie, who was trying to hide her huge grin. Ginny kissed Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Who is Sirius?" Dudley asked.

"He was one of my parent's best friends. He was accused of selling out my parents to Voldemort. It wasn't until my…third year that we knew the truth. We had Peter but Remus turned into a werewolf and got away. He was 'supposed' to be dead but framed Sirius instead. So now justice is served!"

Ginny smiled. "Thankfully too it's hard to talk to Sirius when he is on the run." Her eyes met Jamie's who was about to start laughing.

Just then Sirius came into the house. "I am now a free man!" He said loudly.

Harry went to hug him. "That's great."

"It is it is. Now I have a few things to tell you." Sirius said after a moment.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I have been getting a lot of reviews asking if this was a different story and yes it is I am sorryif I didn't make that clear to all of you but it is a new story, this would have been up yesterday if my computer was being nice. But here is the third chapter and I will be getting back to quicker updates I hope. **

**Seritha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it.**

**Chapter Four: Sirius's Secret**

"Sure what is it?" Just before he could say anything Anna came into the room.

"Mum!" Jamie said happily as she ran to hug her mother.

"Hey sweetie," she said as she hugged Jamie. Sirius smiled at the two.

"Right now I am sure this is going to come as a shock to you but-"

"You are actually married to Anna and have been since Jamie was born?" Harry ended with a smirk on his face. Sirius, Jamie, Anna, and Ginny gaped at him.

"How did you know? I never told you!" Ginny said outraged at him.

Harry laughed and hugged his girlfriend. "Oh come on Sirius did you really think I was that dumb? I do have plenty of pictures of Anna and besides I was suspicious when I first met her. Not excluding the fact that Ginny blocked me when she arrived. So now that that is out of the way lets get down to business."

"Business?" The whole room chimed at once.

"Oh goodness, sit down everyone." With a wave of his hand the room and table expanded. Ginny snorted as more chairs appeared. The rest of the occupants took their seats.

"So what is all this?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I have had a bit of time to think." Ginny snorted then jumped when Harry poked her. "Hush you. Like I was saying this gave me a bit of time to think. I've been training with you and Remus now for most of the year but that isn't enough now. This attack has made me realize that I am not prepared to handle something like this. Ginny and I have been able to use each others powers but our powers can falter as was shown earlier." Harry pulled out a stone that was in his pocket and set it in the middle of the table. The occupants looked at it then at him. "This is what I went in there for. That was what Voldemort wanted but didn't get much time as he was too injured to do much of anything."

"Then stupid here had to get himself killed!" Ginny snapped.

Harry put a silencing charm on her while she glared at him. "Our training isn't anywhere near what it should be. Without that we are pretty much useless. Ginny can't even hold her shield up while in a battle. We are still too weak and with no real training. I don't want to see the same thing happen again…" Ginny sharply elbowed him. _Harry you should tell them who you want to train us. As far as I am concerned we will only be needing Sirius, Remus, and Tonks._

_Bill can be of great help with his Runes Ginny, we should take the time to learn a bit more on them, I know Hermione would enjoy that._

She might but that is for Hermione.

_Ginny you are being naïve. Those Runes will do us a world of good. Fleur could teach us French, you know it could really help us out. Being bilingual would be nice._

"Earth to Harry and Ginny!" Sirius shouted. The two jumped and grinned.

"Sorry we were having a discussion."

"We could tell," Bill snorted. Fleur elbowed him sharply in the side.

"Vat vas it about?"

"Well Harry and I were thinking of doing a bit of extra things." Ginny said having finally been released from the silencing charm.

"Which would be?" Molly questioned her youngest daughter.

"Well we know that Bill learned a lot about Runes in school and we were hoping he wouldn't mind teaching us some of that?" Harry put in.

"And maybe Fleur could teach us how to speak French. Harry and I plan to travel after school is over," Ginny said with a smirk.

_We are?_

_Yes we are now hush!_ "Well?" She prompted.

"I vould love to!" Fleur said happily as she hugged Ginny tightly. "Zis is great. Maybe Bill vould like to learn?" She said with a raised eyebrow at her fiancé. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yes that would be great," Fleur grinned brightly. "I wouldn't mind teaching you about Runes."

"Remus, Tonks, and I could continue with your usual working just a bit more advanced."

"This is all great and wonderful but how will they be able to train if they can't use their wands?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I can take care of that, let me see your wands," Anna said speaking up for the first time. Harry and Ginny handed over their wands. She muttered under her breath and handed them back. "The Ministry tracking spells has been disbanded and you won't have to worry about the Ministry"

"Thank you that's really helpful," Ginny said with a smile. "Should we add the others?"

"Dumbledore has them training already," Molly said. The two teens turned to look at each other. Harry could see the anger flashing in her eyes. He ran his hand against her cheek trying to calm her.

"If you will excuse me," Ginny said in a low voice as she moved away from Harry and out of the room. Molly and Fleur moved to follow but he waved them off.

"I wouldn't bother her just yet, she's not very happy at the moment"

"Vat is vrong vith her?" Fleur asked real concern in her voice.

"She isn't too thrilled with how Dumbledore has been acting all this time. I am not surprised she hasn't tried to kill him yet," Harry said with a sigh.

"Well we wouldn't mind helping you and Ginny. Fleur and I need to work on the wards."

"Jamie needs to get back to her lessons," Anna said. Jamie groaned but got to her feet.

"I would stay but an angry redhead I will leave up to you," Sirius said with a smirk. "After all Potters have an obsession with them."

"Oh and Anna I know." Anna turned and smirked at him.

"So are you following in your mother's steps or your father's?"

"Mother's of course. Ginny and I haven't been caught yet"

"What are you two talking about?" Sirius questioned.Harry and Anna grinned wider. She waved her wand and a sign appeared reading: _You have just been pranked by the Masters of Pranking the Beautiful Witches!_ "It was you three this whole time?" Sirius said shock and amazement clear on his face.

"Well it wasn't easy to keep it a secret, not. You four were the easiest targets. You thought so highly of yourselves and thought you were the best. So Lils came up with an idea on how to teach you all a lesson. Our pranks outdid yours by a mile."

"How? We always knew you three got us back on some of them but all of those."

"Oh Sirius there is something you should know, we know the whole of Hogwarts inside and out. There are things that even your precious 'Marauders Map' doesn't have on it. Which reminds me Harry you have Sirius' best one can I borrow it for a moment?"

"Sure," with a wave of his hand it appeared and he handed it to her.

Anna smirked as she unfolded it. She looked at it thoughtfully not bothering to activate it. She tapped the tip of her wand to it twice and it glowed a bright silver color before fading. "There that covers all the rest of the hideouts that the boys didn't know."

"You sneaky devil!"

"No I am a witch get it right. Now it was great meeting you Harry and everyone else, I'll be dropping by to help when I can. Come along Jamie, Sirius."

"I can't believe she was my biggest pranking rival at school! Who would have thought it? Oh just wait until I tell Remus this! See ya Harry." With that Sirius left the room too.

"I'll be seeing everyone later I have a furious redhead to attend to." Harry said as he hurried up the steps. Ginny was pacing his room. He shut the door behind him, leaning against it in a relaxed manner. Her mind was in overdrive and he smirked at some of her thoughts. "Gin, love, you need to slow down." She ignored him and continued her pacing. Sighing he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her stumble and fall against his chest.

"Harry let me go!" She snapped out loud and in his head.

"No, not until you calm down."

"I am calm."

"No you aren't." He easily picked her up and carried her over to their bed. She struggled against him and he dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. Before she could do anything more his lips were against hers and she was lost in a passionate kiss. Harry smirked as he pulled away. Her eyes slowly opened and she glared up at him.

"I hate you."

"But I love you. There is no point in plotting Dumbledore's doom when we have better things to do. We have to be training and losing all our free time. So while we have it why not use it?"

"Good point," She pulled his head down and proceeded to use their spare time to her advantage.

* * *

"I should get going it's already four," Petunia said after a moment.

"Mum where are you going?"

"I have to…see someone that's all."

"That's where you were!" Dudley said accusingly.

"I had to go Dudley! It's been seven years!"

Molly frowned as she watched the two. "What are you going to do bring them back"

"No they are safer far away from here. No one knows about them."

"Then leave it at that! You can't go back."

"I'm going back!" Petunia said in a stern voice.

"I take it that you haven't been completely honest with Harry or anyone else?" Mrs. Weasley said in a calm voice.

Petunia and Dudley looked at each other before he shrugged. "Mum has twin girls, who are around the age of seven. They were put into adoption when she found out they were magical."

"Twins? It would be safer if they were here. Someone will figure it out and then there will be no way to help them."

"Dudley?" Petunia said begging her son.

He sighed and hid his face in his hands. "I don't know why I am doing this but I'll do it. Let's go Mum."

"Molly?"

"Alright let me tell Bill where I am going"

* * *

Harry and Ginny were lying fast asleep. Fleur knocked cautiously on the door, making Harry stir. He lifted himself up and blinked rapidly as he looked at her. As a Veela she naturally had magic floating around her and she was brighter than normal. Harry smirked and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Enjoying your time with Bill?" He could feel her flush even if he couldn't see her.

"You aren't so innocent either," she said in flawless English.

"You're really good, how can you hide it so well?"

"A lot of practice. How is Ginny feeling?"

"Well I got her mind off of things but I think Dumbledore is losing a lot of esteem in both our eyes, Ginny more so."

"I have never really cared for Dumbledore after the Tri-wizard tournament."

"Why is that?"

"Well he never told us that it would be mermaids that were holding my little sister. We don't get along with Mermaids, sort of a grudge match between our species. They had planned for an 'accident' to happen while they pulled me out of the tournament. I really am thankful for your saving Gabrielle, I didn't know what I would do had you not."

"It's a good thing I have the whole 'saving people thing' down. I wasn't about to leave someone down there even if it was supposed to be safe."

"That's what makes you so special Harry and Ginny is lucky to have you. How can you see without your glasses?"

"I was given a potion so I could see without my glasses. My magic morphed into it allowing me to see magic remains or is being used. As a Veela your magic sticks to you like a second skin so it was easy to distinguish you. I could tell you were with Bill because the color was unusually heightened"

"Our Veela power tends to heighten when we are with our Mates, its natural and can't be helped"

"That's true. How is Gabrielle?"

"Doing better, she's still growing up and quite a handful for Madam Maxime. Of course she isn't as bad as I was."

"Can anyone be as bad as you?"

Fleur laughed and shook her head. "Molly and your aunt should be back soon. They went to do something and I came to see if you two were hungry."

"I'll check." _Ginny!_

_Go away_.

_Hungry love?_

_Go away Harry!_ At this she shoved him out of the bed and buried her face further in the pillows. "I'll take that as a no," Fleur said with a laugh. Harry shook his head as he got to his feet. "I'll get her back for that later and your secret is safe with me."

"How can you keep it a secret from her?"

Harry smirked at her as he pulled on his shirt. "Occulemency. We each created a corner in our minds that is just for us. If Ginny really wanted to she could easily get access to it but we trust each other not to."

"Zat is good to know," she said with a wink as they headed down the stairs.

Harry piled food onto his plate and reached into Ginny's mind. She was dreaming peacefully and he decided it was a perfect time to pay her back for earlier. Slowly he began to send images into her mind and she groaned. Ginny had been having a nice dream or she was until Harry had messed it up. Well it wasn't messed up per say but now she was annoyed. She sat up with a start, her cheeks were flushed and she was panting. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screamed both in his mind and out loud. Bill jumped and Fleur had to stifle her laughter. Harry was smiling as Ginny came down the stairs. She was in her usual attire of a tank top and his boxers. Bill gaped at his younger sister, who was glaring fiercely at Harry.

"You prat! I was trying to sleep!"

"I didn't do anything!" Harry cried indigently.

"Ginny what are you wearing?" Bill asked still wide-eyed. Fleur was doing her best to keep from laughing. Ginny looked down then at her older brother.

"What I always wear to bed what else. Harry!" Harry got to his feet and walked over to her at which time she promptly smacked his shoulder. He smirked and hugged her.

"It's not like you didn't enjoy the interruption," he whispered in her ear.

"You will pay for that Harry I'll make sure of that," she whispered back before shoving him away. She took the seat he had once been sitting in and continued to eat his food.

"Vhat exactly are zou mad about?" Fleur said her voice as controlled as her face. Harry was trying to fight back laughter.

"I was having a very pleasant dream when I was bombarded by some not too subtle images!" She snapped narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

"What kind of-" Bill broke off as it finally dawned on him and he flushed red. This caused the rest of the room to burst out laughing. "I know you two are dating but that's not something you say with your older brother in the room."

"Oh hush Bill its not even close to what you and Fleur get up to," she said back in a casual voice. Harry and Fleur once again broke out in a fit of laughter when Bill turned red.

"Calm down Bill, ze is right any 'ow. At least zey aren't doing anyzing besides zinking about it."

"I don't like them thinking about it at all!"

"You vere a teenage boy onze."

"That's the point!"

"After all who knows better then another boy? Though he knows I won't do anything."

"Which is really frustrating," Ginny snapped.

"Ginny!"

"What? Girls are worse than guys dear brother. We have needs too so get over it. If Harry wasn't so bloody chivalrous I wouldn't be having this discussion!"

"You're fifteen!" Harry and Bill said at the same time.

"You vere fifteen vhen you-"

"Fleur!" Bill snapped.

"Vhat it is true."

"Besides Bill the whole house already knows, excluding Mum and Dad."

"You better not tell Mum!" Bill said in a low voice.

"Tell Mum what?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she entered the house.

"Nothing!" All four of them said at once. She raised an eyebrow at them but continued on.

"Harry?" Petunia called.

"Right her-" He stopped mid sentence as he saw the two five-year-old girls. They both had a nice shade of red hair and dark green eyes. They looked up at him slightly awed. He knelt down to look at them.

"Hi there," he said as he held out his hand. "Hi," one of them said as she lightly took his hand. The other one just nodded her head. "Aunt Petunia?" Harry questioned though he wasn't looking at her.

"Well there still are a few secrets to reveal."

* * *

**A/N: alright everyone I am VERY slow at this update, bit rocky getting ready to head home! So I am BACK home and on my normal computer but just need to reinstall that stupid microsoft word. Transferring from notepad to here meant i have to actually edit it, blah! Well thank you all for reviewing just being slow about this I haven't even finished the sixth chapter! So I have work to do and hope you all keep reading and reviewing of course! sooooo till the next update! **

**Seritha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: hides in room I told you I do NOT own it just the plot line! **

**Chapter Five: Revelations**

"I can see that," Ginny said from behind him. The two girls turned to look up at her.

"These are my two daughters. Karen and Lily."

Harry looked up at his aunt and smiled. "Hello I'm-"

"Harry Potter." The girls said together, making Ginny laugh. Harry turned and glared at his girlfriend who was still laughing.

"Always famous," she mumbled as she knelt beside the two girls. "Hi I'm Ginny Weasley."

They nodded and were studying her hair, which as a few shades darker than theirs.

"Oh how cute! Little red heads!" Ginny said happily as she tussled their hair making the two girls laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke with a start and cried out. Her whole body was in pain. It felt like thousands of knives were repeatedly being driven into her. She stumbled out of bed and collapsed on the ground, tears blurring her vision. Her body screamed with the constant assault on it.

You have what I want, a cold voice repeated in her head.

"NO!" She screamed back but her resistance was weakening.

Yessss you know what it issss. The Prophecy!

Ginny cried out again as she began to lose sight of what she was after. He beat down on her walls but she was still fighting. Suddenly a large burst of energy flowed through her pushing Voldemort out of her mind.

"Ginny!" Harry called as he ran into the room. Her head ached and she only managed a weak smile before her world went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione wake up," Pansy said as she gently shook the other girl.

"What?" Hermione muttered as she sat up.

"Something happened to Ginny, she was taken to the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

"What!" She was now fully awake and got to her feet when she heard what Pansy said.

"We are to floo over there."

The two girls hurried out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. When they stumbled into Dumbledore's office they were surprised to see Harry. His face was buried in his hands. Hermione and Pansy knelt down on either side of him.

"Harry?" Hermione said tentatively.

"Voldemort attacked her. He was looking for the Prophecy. He was forcing his way into her mind. It was like she was under the Cruciatus again," he said in a low voice.

"But how?"

"The Ministry battle. When he possessed me he found a link to her." He slammed his fist unexpectedly into the desk. They both jumped and Hermione tried to restrain him.

"It's not your fault Harry."

"Yes it is! She's unconscious now, I can't feel her any more. That bastard hurt her!" His power spiked dangerously and both girls paled.

"Harry you have to calm down. It won't do Ginny any good if you freak out," Pansy warned.

"Harry calm down!" Hermione pleaded. "Ginny wouldn't want you to do this."

Harry…

"Ginny! She's awake!" Harry was gone before they even realized he had said something.

"How does he do that?" Pansy questioned.

"I have no idea but we better go catch up to him."

"Hope Dumbledore doesn't mind his office being half destroyed."

"I sure hope he doesn't." They hurried into the hospital wing, where Ginny was still lying. Her eyes weren't open but Harry was mumbling into her ear. A slight smile crept across her face but she still didn't move.

I'm sorry for snapping at you so much.

Don't worry about it Gin.

No I should. I've been a brat to you and I really shouldn't be. Just Dumbledore has treated you so horribly and I can't stand it.

Things are going to get better love I promise. She lazily reached up to hold his face in her hand. He smiled and kissed her palm. They completely forgot the rest of the occupants in the room, their usual gold shield filtering up around them. His index finger ran from her temple down to her collar bone.

"I love you," she mumbled quietly only loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too."

"It's not your fault Harry."

"If I had never let him possess me then this wouldn't have happened."

"He would have found a way eventually. It was risky no matter what but that was how it always was."

Harry gave her a weak smile and she grinned at him. "You're right."

"I always am," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Well I wouldn't go with always because I highly doubt that you could be. I mean there was that one time when you got ten points under the score you said you would get. Or when Hermione-"

"Shut up Harry." They both laughed quietly.

"How are you feeling really?"

"Like I have just fallen off my broom from a really high height."

Harry shifted so he was slightly sitting on the bed never breaking eye contact with her. "It's not pleasant."

She laughed and pulled his head down to hers. She gently brushed her lips to his. Harry was annoyed by this and leaned further down to kiss her. Ginny laughed in his mourh as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her mind went blank as she lost herself in their kiss. His tongue ran slowly across her lips until she opened her mouth to allow him in. Their tongues twined around each others as they lost themselves in their own little world.

Hermione and Pansy were watching with slight awe and longing at the young couple. It was not just a kiss but a promise. It was a promise to always be together and to love each other no matter what. Mrs. Weasley had tears slipping down her cheeks as she finally came to realize her daughter had grown into a young woman who was very much in love. Fred and George were smirking, realizing the depth of feelings the young couple shared. Ron was slightly red in the ear at having to watch something so personal.

Ginny slowly pulled away her mind hazy. Harry smirked down at her. "Feel better?"

"Just a little." He laughed at her, kissing the tip of her nose. She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh again.

I might have to take you up on that offer.

I don't think I like you now. Maybe I can find someone who is a better kisser. I've had my eye on Dean maybe even Seamus.

Harry glared at her. "Like I would even let you try it."

"All the more reason to torture you."

Not much of a torture really.

"I have my ways."

"I'm so scared," he rolled his eyes.

You should be. You know Dean has been eyeing me a lot lately I don't think he would be half bad either.

Harry growled and suddenly smirked. Ginny shifted slightly wondering what he was smirking about. When he didn't do anything more she frowned. Mr. Weasley gently ushered his family out of the room. "Harry?" she asked tentatively.

He continued to smirk at her. "That wasn't very nice Ginny." His voice was unusually calm. Ginny's frown deepened and she attempted to move away from him but his arm was on the other side of her.

"You know I was joking right."

"I will have to punish you for that."

"Really Harry, I was just teasing," she said in a weak voice. The look in his eyes was making her head spin. He continued his smirk and she gulped visibly. Suddenly she found her hands pinned above her head and Harry straddling her. His face hovered inches above hers. He bent down so that his lips were just barely touching hers. She leaned up but he pulled back. She whimpered at this then glared up at him.

Harry placed butterfly kisses on her lips, cheeks, jaw line, then down her neck. Ginny groaned her protest and tried to free her hands but Harry kept her in place. "Harry!" She whined both mentally and out loud but he continued to ignore her. Her heart beat sped up as the tip of his tongue brushed her neck. He moved back to her lips and kissed her a bit more forcefully this time. When she moved to deepen it he pulled away. Ginny groaned. "Please, please stop!"

He tilted his head to the side as if considering her plea. "No, I don't think it's enough of punishment for you." Harry moved her wrists so he was easily holding both of them leaving his free hand to move to her stomach. She attempted to free her hands but realized it wasn't going to happen. He laughed at her attempts. "You aren't going anywhere."

She shifted under him and shoved him back. He moved himself and kept her pinned to the bed. Harry gave her a long scorching kiss that made her melt against him. They continued on in this fashion for a few more moments. He would alternate between light, teasing kisses to long, passionate ones, leaving Ginny wanting more.

"Prat!" She said after a while.

Harry laughed as he moved off of her, letting her arms come down. "I love you too."

She stuck her tongue out. I love you too. She tilted her head and grinned up at him. "I hate when you do that."

"You love when I do that."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!" She said in her usual finalization tone of voice. "So when do I leave?"

"Whenever you feel like it."

"Oh great! I have to torture you for that." Ginny moved out of the bed and with a wave of her hand she was now dressed in a tight pair of blue jeans and a tight black, short-sleeved shirt. Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are cruel."

"I'm just paying you back for earlier. Now we have practice to go to so let's get moving." She pulled out of his arms and pinched his bum before sprinting out of the hospital wing. Harry chased after her and found her leaned against the wall in her favorite innocent pose. He glared at her as he stalked towards her.

Just before he got to her she transformed into her phoenix form and reappeared in the kitchen. Petunia and Molly both jumped as Ginny appeared. She grinned happily at the two of them. "Hello Mother, Petunia. How are you all today?"

"Fine," Petunia said hesitantly.

"I know that look in your eye, poor Harry he won't know what hit him."

Ginny tossed back her head and laughed. "Oh the wonders of being a woman! Payback is wonderful!"

"Ginny, don't over do it."

"Oh Mum you know I'm not going to do anything to rash. Just make him pay for what he did earlier."

"I'm afraid to ask what happened earlier," Petunia said shaking her head.

"Well I am off to go work on training!" Ginny transformed again and was gone in a burst of flames.

Molly shook her head. "That girl has it bad."

"Harry is just as bad off. I don't ever think he has slept so peacefully before. I remember she was in the kitchen helping with breakfast and I went to wake the boys. Harry was tossing in his bed mumbling her name. It was highly amusing."

"Well I blame that on my husband and I. We allowed them to actually share a room for most of the school year."

"You weren't worried?"

"Absolutely terrified but my husband was the one who made me see reason. Harry would never do anything if he wasn't comfortable."

"Your daughter?"

Molly grimaced at that. "That was what I was afraid of. She loves Harry very much and feels that that is the last of herself she can give to him. He has her heart, her soul, and last would be her body."

"You're not worried?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well despite how most mothers would be they don't have a future son-in-law like Harry. He has perfect manners; he's bright, and caring. He's got a lot on his shoulder. Even if he is young we have consented to let him ask her to marry him."

Petunia turned, shocked at the older woman. "Really?"

Molly nodded. "I don't think he will actually go through with the marriage until he is seventeen but I know he plans to ask her before term begins probably after his birthday sometime. Though I hope that they at least wait but knowing my daughter it wouldn't happen."

"I can't believe I am actually hearing this! I would never let my daughters sleep with any man before they were married."

"Do you think I want to say it let alone believe it? I have to be realistic about this whole thing. I hate that my daughter won't be a virgin before she is married but at least it's to the man she will be married to for the rest of her life. It's hard to think about, I try not to but I know Harry will look after her." Molly opened her mouth to say something but shut it instead. She tilted her head to the side and shook it. "I doubt you were a virgin when you married."

Petunia shook her head 'no'. "What about you?"

"Nope but that's the way of the world right?"

"I suppose it is but it's still an odd thing to grasp right?"

"Very but nothing I can do. I've talked to her about it but her mind was made up a long time ago on this subject."

Petunia nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

**A/N: I am back, how long has it been three days? Something to that affect I am sure right? Well here is a nice filler chapter while you all will be very surprised by the next few chapters to come and trust me there will be quite a few deaths in this book but tons more in part 4. If anyone has actually read my profile I am not really sure if I will keep to the storyline that I had thought up for part 4. It was posted a while back but we will have to see how it all works out. There is a lot more to come. Thought you all would like a bit of fluff and I noticed Ginny seemed a little distant well ta da! thats why. Keep reading all I hope you do its about to get REALLY good and thanks to my betas for their help on this and for my faithful readers and reviewers for their support in this story. **

**Seritha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:They are NOT MY characters well Anna and Jamie are but they are JK's so no attacking me**

**Chapter Six: A New Light**

Petunia sat staring idly at her kitchen wall. She looked up when Harry came stumbling into the kitchen. He took in his aunt's attitude in one glance. "What's wrong?"

"I need to plan for Vernon's funeral and figure out what I will be doing now that he is gone. I don't have any money to pay for the funeral let alone to keep the house. We never planned we never thought it was possible."

Harry sat staring at his aunt. He didn't open his mouth at all. His mind was working quickly. "Don't worry about it, I've got it covered."

"What? How?"

"You'll see, now is time to mourn Petunia. I would stay longer but I have business to attend to."

It was the fifth day after Vernon's death. Harry had managed in two days to set up the entire funeral and a way to keep the house.

Harry stood gazing down at the tombstone before him. He read the tombstone before him: Here lies Vernon Dursley. Loving husband and father. The more he stared at it the more he felt it was incomplete. Carefully he knelt in front of the stone and placed his hand on it. He mumbled a few words and pulled his hand away.

"As well as a caring Uncle," Ginny mumbled quietly as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Harry moved to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"As it should be." Harry said as he kissed her forehead.

"He was anything but caring towards you Harry."

"And I understand that, but I believe he should be forgiven."

"Why?"

"If it hadn't been for his treatment of me I would never have turned out like I am. I don't fear Voldemort because I know he is nothing to fear. I feared Vernon because he was something to fear. It was his own form of telling me he cared even if it was a little bit. As I stood there protecting him in the middle of the street he told me he was sorry. He said he doubted I could ever forgive him for his treatment of me but, he was apologizing none the less.

"I watched as he hit the ground, his eyes lifeless and devoid of all emotion. When he saw his life was about to end he knew he had done wrong. As I got to him I saw the look in his eyes. The thought of his death wasn't something he could take lightly. Shock was evident when he saw me protecting him, something that he never thought would possibly happen.

"In a way I feel sorry for him. His life ended without being able to see his son grow up, marry, have children. Despite everything he was a loving husband and father. He loved his family a lot. He worked extra to make sure they had what they wanted and even that they would have enough to feed us when we came. This is my way of showing my appreciation for him. I appreciate what he did for me, making me the man I am today."

"How did he?" Ginny questioned softly. She knew the answer herself but she knew Dudley and Petunia were listening.

"He made me realize that I didn't want to be like that. I still wanted to be the loving, caring husband and father that did anything and everything for his family. I could never, will never be able to willingly strike down another human. Voldemort and his Death Eaters aren't human, they shouldn't even be alive. No matter what happened during my time at that house I realized that he always took care of his family. No one knew this besides Vernon and I but when I came back from school he took me to see Lily and Karen.

"Petunia and Dudley were at Marge's, he couldn't get off work. I had been cooking when he came into the kitchen. Once I sat the plate down in front of him he told me to sit and eat. Surprised, I did what he asked of me. We sat in silence as we ate. When we were done he told me to get some decent clothes on and be down in five minutes. Confused I did what I was supposed to and we headed into the car. I had no idea where we were going but I waited to figure it out anyway.

"After about an hour we pulled up to a small house. He led me inside the house and talked to a small woman at a desk. She pointed us in the direction and I followed along behind him. He carefully opened the door and we went inside. Inside lying in two cribs were the girls. I asked him who they were and he told me. 'They are your cousins. This one is Karen and this one is Lily.' I was shocked to say the least but nodded my head anyway. 'We don't like magic and that's what the girls are. I think…I think it was the worst decision I have ever made.'

"I watched him, wondering why he was doing this. 'They are still my children, despite what they can do. It was stupid and I hated it but Petunia hated it more.' I remember asking him why he brought me here. 'I wanted you to know the truth. Whatever happens to you in your world you still live in ours. Something will one day happen to me, it's inevitable. I've made my choices and this is what I regret. I want you to know that if anything happens to Petunia and I, we want you to take care of the girls.'

"I just stared at him. I was eleven and this just didn't seem right to me. If anyone had a bigger chance of death it was going to be me. I promised him that if something happened to him I would be there to protect not only Karen and Lily but Petunia and Dudley. Remus bought the house and transferred it into Petunia's name. It was my money that bought the house for her. If anything happened to her it moved to Dudley, myself last of all. I did it because they are family. If mum can forgive Petunia I can forgive Vernon.

"We are in the middle of a war. Why are we pushing away people who can help us in the war? Why are we avoiding those that are possible enemies? We shouldn't be pushing people away. Like Percy. He can help us but pride stands in our way. In keeping that anger bottled up inside and keeping allies away from each other we give Voldemort what he wants. We give him our weakness. He's placing a rift in not only the wizarding world but the muggle world as well. Think about it love. He harbors all his power and strength off human's faults.

"Fear, anger, hatred, pride, deceit, even lieing can help him. As humans we are naturally born with our faults and he exploits them. He gets a thrill out of hurting others and drinking in their fear. He is filled with anger and hate. The one flaw in his plan is that he overlooks the human's ability to love. Love is a powerful thing. Hope is powerful as well. No matter how dark and dreary things become as long as we are able to hope, believe, love, and care then he will never win. Pain can be overcome, slowly, but it can heal. Vernon showed me that. Despite all the physical pain I was put in it healed. Emotionally it healed but that is more of a thanks to you that to anyone else."

"Why me?" Ginny said through tears she hadn't realized were falling down her face.

"Because you are you." He mumbled as he turned to look at her. "Because you showed me what it was like to love and to be loved. To feel what it was like to want to do everything in my power to make sure you had a bright smile on your face. To know that there was a reason to believe, a reason to hope. That my life meant something more than just to protect and save the wizarding and muggle worlds. To see there was a future before me, past the final battle." His hands brushed away the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I am more than thankful for getting the chance to live my life with you. When I first saw you that day in the train station I thought it would be great to get to know you better. Things were different when you came and I didn't even see it. When I found you that day in the chamber I vowed never to let something like that happen to you or to anyone but I knew that I could never always protect everyone. Then there you were when I got to your house. You fell right into my arms and when I looked at you I realized how much I had over looked the last two years while you were with us at school.

"I made no complaint to carrying you all that way. You were light and warmed my back. It felt nice and it felt right just carrying you like that. Then I got to see who you were that summer. You weren't as quiet then, you were more talkative. I like that, I liked being able to talk to you. When we came across those Death Eaters I wasn't about to let you out of my sight and I didn't. I carried you all the way back to your house. Your Mum thought something had happened to you. Hermione was pointing out to me what I would be missing out on if I didn't do something. I was confused about my feelings.

"In a few short days my view of you changed from the shy little girl I had met to a sweet girl who was worried for me."

"You never thought I was Ron's shy little sister?"

"To me you were never 'Ron's little sister' or 'Fred's younger sister' or anything like that. You were Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only girl of the Weasley family. There you were at the kitchen table that day begging me to be careful. I saw it in your eyes that day and I was slightly scared even then at what I saw. I'm not really sure what it was then but I can still remember it. So I did what you asked and I became cautious. Then again you were there right after the first task."

Ginny smiled at him, placing her own hand on his cheek. "I was so worried then. The dreams were so fuzzy and I had no idea what to expect then. They kept me up late at night and I was so worried that I was going to lose you just after we started to become friends. I talked to Hermione in those days about it and she could only tell me to wait and see what was going to happen between us. I tried not to hope too much but it was hard not to. There you were talking to me like we had known each other from the start. I was ecstatic when I realized you were taking care of me. You carried me that whole way there and back without complaint, knowing I was tired.

"Then the first task came and I literally was on edge the whole time. I was screaming my joy like the rest of the audience when you got the egg but I thought my heart stopped when you slammed into that wall. Then you kissed me afterwards. I seriously thought the whole world had melted away when we kissed. Nothing seemed to matter beyond the fact that you were kissing me and holding me in your arms. I was smiling for three days after that. Hermione guessed what had happened."

"She came and talked to me about it. Saying I shouldn't let someone else snatch you away from me after I had kissed you. She told me that you didn't tell her, but that she just guessed. Hermione was always one to understand what I was feeling even if I tried to hide it. I'm like an open book to that girl. So I asked you. You were just…amazing that night. You looked like an angel. Of course we kissed again that night."

"More than once if I remember correctly. Then you left me standing there, in a daze, in the middle of the common room."

"You looked really cute with that dazed look on your face." She glared at him but still continued to smile. "I was still confused as to what my feelings were towards you. However, I didn't want that to stop our talking. When I saw you at the bottom of the lake I knew that I could never lose you and that I cared a lot about you. So I just sat in the room, holding you close to me. I probably should have asked you sooner but I couldn't be sure of my feelings. You had made it quite clear and I think it was cute how you fended off my fan club before the Yule Ball."

"You saw that?" She said sheepishly.

"I did and it was cute. You were so protective and possessive, you still are and I am thankful for that. I thank whatever high spirit that brought you into my life." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her towards him. "I fell in love with you the day you landed on my chest. I continue to fall in love with you more and more each day. Without you I would be nothing."

"I love you so much Harry. I fell in love with 'Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived' when I was a girl but then I fell in love with 'Harry James Potter son of Lily and James Potter'. I wake up every morning thinking of your smiling face and beautiful eyes. Every night I fall asleep thinking about how much I love you and how my life wouldn't be complete without you. When you hold me it feels like nothing can go wrong. You make me feel like the most important woman in the world when you kiss me or look at me with that amazing look in your eyes."

Harry smiled down at her. "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. You are my world, my life, my love and my best friend. This is the first death of many and all we can do is hold out hope for the future to come. As long as we remember to believe, to hope, to love then Voldemort will never win." With that he lowered his head to give Ginny a long, heart stopping kiss. Each poured their hearts into this kiss and unknowing to either of them, they sent Voldemort to his knees. The air around them began to shift and change. A gold aura began to surround the two of them, growing brighter as they continued their kiss. Everyone who was within view could see the color surrounding them.

Molly had tears slipping down her cheeks as she watched the two. Arthur hugged his wife's shoulders as they watched the young couple. The rest of the Weasleys watched on with mixed feelings. Hermione was smiling sadly as she watched them. Petunia broke into a fresh wave of happy and guilty tears. Dudley smiled happily at his cousin.

To Harry and Ginny it felt like nothing in the world existed beyond the person before them. It felt as if their magic surrounded them, mingling with each other. They would never be able to say exactly how it happened, but they finally felt as if they were complete. Like their souls had finally found their other half and nothing beyond that mattered. Little did they know that they were in fact 'soul mates' in every aspect of the word.

They slowly pulled apart, resting their foreheads against the others. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny mumbled to him.

Harry smiled and looked up at his aunt. "The house is yours."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Thank you so much Harry. You didn't have to do any of this. You could have left us to fix our mistakes. You could have left my husband to die, my son to die, even myself. That's what makes you different. It doesn't matter what happens to you as long as you can protect others. I can never put into words how sorry I am for what we did to you all those years. You really are Lily's son. I hope she can forgive me after all that I have let happen to you. You organized my husband's funeral, got my house back for me."

"You are my family, the last of what I have of my parents. I will do everything to take care of you despite what has happened to me."

Ginny had rotated in his arms, her back pressed into his chest. "You are family and that is what is important to him. Family is forever and that's what really matters." Harry kissed the top of her head and she smiled. "I'm sorry though."

"Sorry? Why?"

Ginny looked at the older woman seriously. Her brown eyes held pity and sadness. "The original blood protection has been warped. With Voldemorts return he used Harry's blood to return. Neither of you are protected by each other. You are a target, even more so now. Your only protection is the wards around the house and aurors."

"We can now do magic outside of school but we are still limited. I can't be with you all the time and you could get hurt during all of this."

Petunia smiled slightly at them. "It was going to happen sooner or later. I am just glad things have been brought out into the open and hopefully things will get better."

"If you are all willing we are as well." Harry said with a slight smile.

"You should see your grandparent's grave." She told him. Dudley, Ginny, Harry, and Petunia walked further into the cemetery where she stopped by two tombstones. Harry moved away and knelt by them. "Marquis Samuel Evans: Brilliant father and loving husband. Susan Magie Evans: Wonderful mother and loving wife." He looked down at the small plaque that sat in between them. "They were taken to early on but will always be remembered and are always watching over their beloved children Petunia and Lily." Harry smiled slightly as he ran his hand across the two stones. "She put a permanent resistance charm. They will never fade or be damaged. Mum wanted their memory to last no matter what."

"As they should be. No one should fade from time," Ginny said in a sad voice.

"I never knew what charm she actually put on them but I knew she put something on them." Petunia said.

"She was always great at charms..." Harry smiled slightly.

Suddenly a series of loud pops met their ears. They were surrounded by a hoard of Death Eaters. "Kill them all!" One of them yelled and it sounded almost like Lucius Malfoy.

Hexes began flying around the cemetary. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Jamie, Sirius, Anna, Fleur, and the Weasleys all jumped into action. Petunia ducked behind one of the tombstones. Ginny and Jamie flanked her on either side to keep the Death Eaters away from her.

No one saw Draco creep up behind Petunia, except for Pansy. She ran straight at Draco and cast a full body bind curse just as he shot the killing curse. "NO!" Pansy screamed as she watched her hex hit Draco seconds after his hit Petunia. Jamie and Ginny turned and saw what had happened. Pansy kicked Draco hard in the side before she knelt beside Petunia's lifeless frame.

"Retreat!" The leader called and they all disappeared, leaving Draco behind. Harry and Dudley ran over to where she lay.

"No! This can't be happening!" Dudley cried.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Harry added in a strangled voice.

* * *

**A/N: I know you all have probably missed me terribly and trust me I have missed you all as well. See what happened was the day after I posted my fifth chapter behold a nice thunderstormcomes rushing by and we get struck with lighthing! The horrors really it was HORRIBLE. Our Tivo was fried along with our dvd player, my dad's alarm clock, and THE INTERNET networking system that is. It also fried the boards in our computers as well and my parents were SO SLOW about the whole thing can u believe it! I also got grounded two days BEFORE we got it back and I am ungrounded now and to all those I have written 13 full chapters for the story and I am at six now. So expect a nice update on my birthday (It's saturday, 17!) then I will be off getting a job before my school starts up but I will still keep up the story. So sorry for the delay and hopeto get some chaps to my betas and get this thing back flowing sorry all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own it. **

**Chapter seven: A Reunion and a Plan**

Petunia looked around the new place where she appeared. It was a giant living room and she gasped when she saw Lily. Her sister sat smiling at her. Her husband, James, sat beside her.

"I was really hoping it would be a few years before you got here, but I guess that was only a dream," Lily said in a quiet voice.

"I was hoping the same thing but apparently fate had other plans."

Lily smirked at her sister and got to her feet. Petunia stood up straighter as her sister approached. Despite being taller than her younger sisters she felt dwarfed by her. Lily carried herself with an air of self confidence. She stopped just short of her older sister and the two looked at each other. Her younger sister searched her eyes, looking for something hidden in them.

"You've grown up Petunia, even if it took you years to do so. It was not my intention to leave my son on your doorstep, I never wanted him to be there. I had told Dumbledore not to, knowing how you disliked my kind of people so much. He disobeyed our direct order and left Harry with you. I should hate you for what you did to my son. I should make you feel everything you put him through. I should make you suffer like you made my son suffer but I won't. I can't. You have wronged my son and didn't treat him like he was even human. It's horrible to sit here and watch such things happen to your only child and wishing that it would stop." She stopped again as if searching for the words she wanted to say.

"Ever since I started Hogwarts I never knew why you hated me so much. We were so close when we were younger. It's like you hated me for being the one that was showered with the attention from Mum and Dad. I didn't ask for it and I could see it in your eyes when I would come home. They never paid attention to us to begin with. You may not know this, I certainly do, but Dad was a wizard. He lost his wand though when he broke the law and got it snapped. Ever since then he was just as good as a squib. He never told Mum that he was one, I doubt she ever knew.

"You were the only one I could turn to but I lost that when I went to school. So I just kept up the illusion that I didn't care about what you did to me. It was hard leaving for school that first year and never recieving one letter from you. Then coming home to see my big sister had turned on me. I really did try to figure out what was wrong and in the end I never knew. Our parents weren't there for us and so we had to rely on each other. Then I just thought I had other things to worry about then why my sister hated me. So I put all my time and energy into school. I guess I should thank you for being the driving force behind my excellent grades. It got me the job I wanted.

"When I saw my son go to you I thought that maybe, just maybe you would take care of him like I wanted him to be. You did until he turned five and then he started to get abused. Two months ago, had you come up here, I doubt I would have ever let you so much as come near me. I hated you, I really hated you. His only family was you and you didn't seem to care about what happened to him. I was surprised at how Vernon treated him after he went to school. He was a bit nicer to him when it was just the two of them. It seemed that you would be too.

"I saw what Harry did for you two and I saw what you two did for him and I came to the conclusion that you should be forgiven. If Harry could forgive you then I could certainly do so as well. I already forgave Vernon though he still got a bit of punishment."

Petunia looked at her sister a little shocked by everything she had just said. "I didn't hate you. I felt like I didn't fit into your new world so I thought that I could just ignore you. When you would leave for school Mum and Dad would ignore me, I didn't exist to them. They just set out an allowance and that was it. They never took me any where and I had to start depending on myself. As I got older I started to hate them more and more for treating me like I was nothing. They would only ever talk about you to guests and I would just be ignored the whole time. It made me dislike you all the more because I didn't exist. So I never stayed home, I was never home. I only came home during the summer, when they remembered they had two daughters and not one.

"I couldn't stand to look at you because I was jealous and being selfish. I moved out before I was even seventeen and they didn't have a clue. I was staying with a couple of friends and had a job. I met Vernon during that time and I guess it was just what I needed. I used to think I loved him but now I know I didn't. We both don't love each other. Then I thought I had finally found someone who cared for me in the way that I was denyed as a child. When they died I was a bit shocked to hear it. So I went to the funeral anyway and it really did hurt. I knew that I had hated them all these years but they were still my parents and I loved them, somewhat. It was then that I realized all the mistakes I had made over the years, like pushing you away, the only family I had. Then you said those things to me before you left. I felt even worse because of it. You were gone before I could say anything to you, I wanted to apologize for doing what I did to you but I couldn't. I had no idea where you were or how to contact you so I was stuck.

"When Harry showed up on my doorstep I knew right then and there that I had lost. I had lost my entire family, with the exception of Harry. I hated myself after that for never telling you the truth. Harry is just like you Lily, though of course he is like his father as well. At first I hated you for dying then I just began to hate Harry in your place. He was a constant reminder of what I had done to you and how I could never change it. It was stupid and I wish I could have done things differently. I'm so sorry Lily." Petunia started to cry at the end of it. Lily was crying as well as she hugged her older sister. The two stayed like that for a long while.

"I'm sorry as well Petunia," Lily whispered to her sister. "I wish I could talk to you longer but Mum and Dad are waiting for you."

"What?"

"It's time for you to continue on. This is only the place between Heaven and earth. It's time for you to go." Lily said as she stepped away from Petunia. She could feel herself rising upwards.

"What about you? Why are you still here?"

Lily smiled. "Fate has other plans for me. Take care Petunia." That was the last thing Petunia heard before she disappered altogheter.

"You did the right thing love," James said as he hugged her from behind.

"I sure hope I did. Maybe she'll be able to forgive Mum and Dad. She was, after all, my sister."

"She'll always be your sister."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Dudley sat in the kitchen both staring off into space. Ginny and Jamie were leaning against the wall not really sure what they should do about the two boys. They hadn't spoken a word since they got back from the graveyard. They just had a blank experession on thier faces.

Ginny had asked Bill, Charlie, and her father to expand the cuboard under the stairs. She knew that Harry would want to keep Draco closer. Harry blinked and looked up at his girlfriend. Her brown eyes were dim with worry and pain. Slowly Harry got to his feet, Ginny's eyes watching his every movement.

"Where is Draco at?" His voice was light and held no emotion which only caused Ginny to worry even more about her boyfriend.

"He is in the cuboard. My dad and brothers expanded it into a sort of basement to keep him in."

Harry nodded his head and made his way over to the 'basement'. After unlocking the door he climbed down the stairs, fully aware of Ginny following behind him.

Draco lay unconcious on the small cot in one of the three cells. He had a cut across the side of his face and there was a lot of dried blood on the side of his face. His clothes were torn slightly. Harry moved over to the door and looked down at the unconcious figure. His eyes searched for something that Ginny couldn't quite place. He had closed the connection between the two of them and she had no idea what was going through his head.

"Can you bring Hermione here?"

"I'll go get her." Ginny hurried up the steps and moved to the fireplace. Then she stopped before she got there and pulled out the small device she always carried in her pocket. She pushed the numbers to call Hermione. It rang twice before Hermione picked it up.

"What is it Ginny?"

"Harry wants you to come over. I don't know why but he does."

"Alright I'll floo over in a second."

"Alright thanks."

"You're welcome."

With that Ginny hung up the small device. It only took another minute before Hermione came stumbling out of the fireplace. "This way."

The two made their way down to the holding cells to find Harry leaning against the opposite wall. He nodded his head when Hermione came in. "You asked for me?"

"I did.I know you know a bit about medicine. Can you possibly heal his wounds?"  
Hermione frowned at this but nodded her head. _Why did Harry want Draco healed?_ She thought to herself as she entered the small cell. She knelt next to him. After ten minutes she stood up, her frown had deepened.

"You see it too don't you?" Harry questioned making her jump. His voice was so emotionless it scared her.

"Yes I do. How did you know?"

"I don't know but something just didn't feel right. I would have looked in his mind but I felt it was a violation so I think I will wait for him to wake up."

"It shouldn't be too long now. His body is just trying to catch up from the attack. Ginny I need your help with Pansy."

"What's wrong with Pansy?" They both asked her.

"Something happened between her and Ron and now this. She isn't doing to well and she won't come out of her room."

Ginny bit her lip as she looked up at Harry. She knew he needed her but something wasn't right with Pansy. She had no idea what she was going to do now.  
"I'll go speak with her," Harry said and before anyone could say anything he morphed into his phoenix form and was gone. Ginny sighed.

"He's not doing well and I have no idea what to do."

Hermione wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Why don't we just wait to see what happens?"  
"I guess," Ginny mumbled as the two made their way up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry reappeared in a small room. It wasn't overly decorated, in fact it was quite plain to look at. Pansy lay on the bed silently crying to herself.

"Pansy?" He asked quietly.

She sat up in a flash and had her wand drawn. When she saw Harry she lowered her wand. "H-How did you get in here?" She questioned him softly.

"I flamed here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said as she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That's a lie," Harry moved over to where she sat on her bed.

"It's Ron."

"I figured as much, he tends to be a bit of a prat. So what has he done this time?"

Pansy was still looking at her hands, which had begun to shake again. "We got into a huge arguement and I just finally broke it off."

"What was it about?" He proded gently.

"He wanted us to have sex and I told him I didn't want to. He didn't seem to care what my reasons were about why I didn't want to he just kept trying to force me to. I tried to tell him that I didn't want to but he won't listen. He hasn't been the same since he started training with Dumbledore and Snape. They have been teaching the Weasleys a few things and it seems that Ron is the worst. The twins stopped after about a week and didn't say why they did. Ron hasn't been acting like his usual self and now this. He's never tried to really pressure me this badly. I mean he has always wanted us to but not this much that he would try to force me."

Harry had wrapped her in a hug when she began to cry again. "So why won't you then?"

"I don't love him. I thought I could learn to love him but I don't," she said through tears. "He was so sweet and nice, completly different from how Draco had treated me in the last few months of our relationship. I thought being with Ron would help me get over Draco and it had until today. When I saw him lying on the ground unconcious I just lost it. I had worked so hard to convience myself that I didn't love Draco anymore but I knew I was lying to myself." Harry gently rocked her as her tears seemed to increase.

"I shouldn't love him, I should hate him for what he did to me but I just can't. He was the perfect gentlemen when we were growing up. He treated me like a goddess pretty much and he made it seem like I was his whole world. Things were great between us and I really did love him. Then something began to happen after the Yule Ball. Ron doesn't know this but after the ball was the first time Draco and I slept together, willingly too. I don't know what happened after that. He would leave the common room for about an hour and come back completely different.

"He began to abuse me after that then finally h-h-he raped me. That wasn't the worst part after each time he would act like he normally did and seemed to have no idea what he did to me. I was so confused and so scared that I didn't know what to do. He wasn't the same, he wasn't the boy I had grown up with."

Harry didnt' say anything after that as he let her cry into his shoulder. After a while she finaly calmed down enough. "How is he really Harry?"

"Not doing well. I had Hermione heal some of his wounds but we found a few things out that I need to have looked over. I plan on visiting Madam Pomfrey to see if she will come check up on him."

"What's wrong?" Her blue eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm not really positive if it is what I think it is but I still need her to look. You can come with me if you want. I also need to stop by and see the Weasley twins since I want to know what made them quit so suddenly. Then I need to be back for the Muggle Police to talk to my cousin and I. So if you want to come you can."

She nodded her head and moved to grab some other clothes. Within moments she was standing by the bed again. "Alright let's get going."

"Alright here we go." Harry transformed into a phoenix and wrapped his claws into her shoulders and they disappeared in a burst of fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny slowly made her way to the new room they had added to the house. Inside sat the twins. Lily and Karen were staring off into space. They hadn't said anything for the better part of the day. They had barely known either of their parents so it was still a bit of a shock that they were dead. Ginny cautiously walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

"You two alright?"

They looked up at her, their green eyes distant. Slowly they nodded their heads.

Ginny knelt in front of the two girls. "I know this has to be hard on the both of you but I promise everything will work out alright in the end."

"How can you say that?" Lily asked quietly. "Both of our parents are dead and our cousins aren't old enough to do anything. Then we will all have to be put into a home or something to that effect."

"Then what will we do? We've already been in so many foster families. We don't want to go back."

Ginny reached up and turned them so that they were facing her. "You aren't going back. Your parents made sure that Harry would be able to adopt you two if anything happened to them. You will always have me around as well. There is no way to go back to those foster homes."

Their eyes seemed to brighten at this news. They launched themselves at Ginny who managed to fall backwards from their on slaught. She laughed quietly as she hugged the two girls.  
"Why don't we go downstairs? Mum has something for you all to eat."

They nodded thier heads fervently as they headed down the stairs. Ginny laughed again and hurried after them. She took her seat at the table and let her mind wander while she ate. As she watched the two girls she knew she would have to speak with Harry soon. They needed a good home and even if Harry wasn't quite sixteen she knew he would take up the task. Though she herself had just turned fifteen she wanted to help him in any way she could. She glanced down at her promise ring and was wishing that he would propose to her soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Pansy appeared in Hogwarts Infirmary and scared Madam Pomfrey out of her chair. Both of them were laughing as she picked herself up.

"That was not amusing Mr. Potter. It's not nice to scare the woman who has been taking care of your injuries every year."

"I was just having my fun Madam Pomfrey. I really didn't think you would be at your desk but I am glad you are."

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter and Miss Parkinson?"

"Well did you hear about the attack earlier today?"

"I did."

"Well I need you to check on Draco. I believe he has underwent extensive abuse from both the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperious curse."

Both women gasped at this. Pansy's eyes welled up with tears and Madam Pomfrey looked livid.

"I told Dumbledore he had been subjected to the curse but he didn't listen to me. He shouldn't have even been expelled," she mumbled under her breath as she moved to get her bag.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked suddenly.

"That Draco was under the Imperious when he attacked you. He had been under it for a period of time over the last few months that year. I told him about it but he didn't believe me and still expelled him. This was bound to happen."

Pansy's eyes were wide as she looked at Harry. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Here is a portkey to my place. I am sure Ginny will show you to where he is being held."

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head as she took the book. She tapped it and disappeared.

"Is she right?" Pansy said hopefully.

"I'm not sure if what she says is true or not but it looks like I will be having a talk with Dumbledore after I've spoken with Draco. Now on to the twins."

Harry transformed and they flamed to the Burrow. They arrived in the living room where Mr. Weasley was sitting in a chair by the fire. He jumped when the two arrived.

"Hello Harry, Pansy. Ron isn't here he is with Dumbledore."

"Hello Mr. Weasley. We are actually here to see the twins if they are around?"

"Oh right, they are up in there room."

"Thanks."

The two headed up the stairs and knocked on the twins door. George threw open the door. "HARRY! PANSY! It's great to see you two." George said as he pulled them into a giant hug.

Fred appeared behind him and swept them into hugs as well. "What bring you two here?"

"I actually came here to discuss your training with Dumbledore."

Both boys frowned and beckoned the two into the room.

"We have much to discuss then," George said solemly.

* * *

**A/N: Alright all I decided to post yet again in honor of my b-day andhere is a lil scene that I think ya'll might like.**

"What is it Lucius?" Voldemort hissed.

"It is about Potter My Lord."

"What news do you have for me?"

"I have heard that he plans to kill you with a spell that will be using Old Magic."

"What spell?"  
"I do not know My Lord. The young man who was spying was attacked shortly upon hearing it. Apparently Potter plans to end it soon."

"He will not succeed. I want his girlfriend, Weasley. Bring her to me."

"I will My Lord."

**Alright so its a small bit but I won't tell you when or where this will be in the story. It could be in this or the next so you all will just have to wait and see! Well thanks to all of my reviewers I have missed posting for you. I still have to get to work on the chaps but they will begin getting up soon! So this is my lil treat for you all on my b-day! Thanks again and hope you all keep readin! **

**Seritha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Chapter eight: Dumbledore's Plans**

"What do you want to know Harry?" Fred questioned the youth.

"Well according to Pansy Ron's been acting funny and you two quit after two weeks of training. That seems awfully suspicious."

The twins grinned then frowned. "It was about two weeks into the training sessions," George started. "We had been learning the basics of dueling and were working to improve it. Dumbledore called all four of us in to speak with him."

"We didn't know what he wanted so we went ahead and went. He sat us down and told us that he had a favor to ask of us." Fred picked up after him.

"We were curious so of course we wanted to know what he was going to ask us. No one was expecting him to ask what he did."

"He asked for us to keep an eye on you two. He said that he was afraid that Remus and Sirius were teaching you and Ginny dark magic and that you could use it against us."

"To think you two would use dark magic, please. He said that he was afraid that Remus and Sirius were training you against him and Hogwarts."

"We would have burst out laughing had we not seen how serious he looked. Apparently you haven't been contacting him much and he is scared you are starting to go against him and the Order."

"Then he said he wanted us to keep tabs on everything you two did and to report it back to him. He was also afraid that you might be...well trying to pressure Ginny into things and that she wasn't thinking on her own free will."

"That was the last straw for us." George said in an angry voice. "We had known you since your first year and knew Ginny since she was born. For one you would never try to force anything on our sister. Secondly she would never allow anyone to force her into anything."

"So we told him that we wouldn't do that to our friend and stormed out. Moments later a very red Hermione came out fuming. She said she couldn't believe that insufferable git and said she agreed with us. So we have been training here on our own. We've even got Luna, Lavender, Neville, Blaise, and Parvati joining us. We couldn't seem to get ahold of you Pansy and Ron wouldn't help."

"We think that Dumbledore and Snape have been influencing Ron. We don't like what's going on with them either."

"Thank you two that helps us out a lot."

"Yes and I would love to join your training sessions."

"We can arrange that." George handed her a piece of parchment. "Those are the training times for you."

"Thanks."

"Where are you two headed now?"

"I have to speak with the Muggle authorities about our arrangements. Mainly what will happen to Lily, Karen, and Dudley. I am going to Sirius since he is my godfather."

"We see, well good luck Harry." Fred said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dudley Dursley lay on his bed in his room. His eyes were slightly glazed over as he was deep in thought. In the past few weeks his world had changed dramatically. The loss of his father had been a huge blow in itself. As a child he had been spoiled rotten by his parents. He had grown up with a hatred towards his cousin that he didn't quite understand. His parents had always been cruel to Harry and it only seemed natural that he did the same. Even as he got older his parents didn't care what he did with Harry.

He spent most of his time using Harry as his first punching bag. Harry was scrawny so he would mainly hit the bone. When they had first gone to school he hated being in the same room as his cousin. He was an attention seeker and thats what he sought out. When he realized that his cousin was getting more attention he had begun to threaten the kids who had been friends with him. It hadn't taken much to get them to flee.

Dudley had been proud of what he had accomplished. He made his cousin's life completely miserable. He began to get frustrated with his grades and his teachers and he used that to hurt Harry even worse. He rejoiced in watching his cousin suffer and made sure he would continue to get punished.

When Harry had gone off to school he couldn't have been happier. It meant that people would stop pointing out his cousin. His group of friends had altered over the years to the more bad boy type. To his parents he was the abosolute perfect child. In their eyes he could do no wrong. He used that as a way to gain a sort of independence from his parents. He snuck around doing whatever he had felt like doing.

It wasn't until he was sixteen that things had changed. The night in the park hadn't been forgotten by Dudley. He had just come back from one of his nightly strolls when Harry had caught up to him. Harry taunted him but he tried to ignore his cousin, knowing he could do magic on him. Then things changed in the middle of the Alley. It had suddenly grown cold and he felt as if the happiness had been drained out of him. He was freaking out and had at first thought it was Harry's fault.

Then he had seen the two figures. The feelings had gotten worse the closer they got. Harry had produced some white stag from his wand that attacked the two creatures. He was too weak when Harry had told him to run. His cousin had showed a surprising amount of strength to carry him. They met up with Mrs. Figg when they made it to their yard. They had gotten him inside when his father and mother began yelling at Harry about what had happened. Harry said they had been attacked by Dementors while on their way home. It wasn't until later that he had been told that 'muggles' weren't allowed to see Dementors.

He had gotten annoyed with his father at having yelled at Harry for saving his life. Vernon had let him go and it hadn't been but mere moments when a red head came bouding up the stairs and tackling his cousin. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy as he watched his cousin and his girlfriend. She seemed intent on being with him after what had happened to him. He had soon dragged her off to his room to keep his relatives from being hateful.

It was then that Dudley had realized maybe he had made a mistake all these years. Harry soon left and the house returned to normal. Once school had started he was not too thrilled about the annual field trip to the museum. He had wandered away from his group into the midieval section. There he had found a story telling about Merlin, King Arthur, and the Sword in the Stone. After having read that he moved on to a section on just Merlin. It talked about him being a wizard.

'I wonder if Harry learned about Merlin at his school. He seems like he was a real wizard,' he had muttered outloud, unaware of another prescence in the room until she had spoken. 'A real wizard?' She had said softly but loud enough for him to hear her. He spun on his heels to face her. His breath had caught. She was abosolutely gorgeous! She had beautiful long blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Her full red lips added to her magnificiant face. He could only manage to nod his head.

'I thought wizards and witchs weren't real.' There was something about the way that she said it that made him change his answer.

'They are real, I know for a fact and you do as well.' She had laughed and Dudley thought it was the best sound in the world.

'You catch on quickly. I am, in fact, a witch. How do you know they are real?'

'My cousin is one. He goes to...Hogwarts I believe is what he said. Shouldn't you be in a school?'

'My mother fought the Ministry to keep me home. She hates the headmaster at Hogwarts and she didn't want me to go to a foreign school. Who is your cousin?'

'Harry, Harry Potter.' Her eyes had gone wide at this announcement. Things had progressed slowly from there. It had taken him a while to open up to her and tell her the truth about Harry's life. She had been positively livid with him and he really thought she would hex him. They had talked at length about things and she made him promise to apologize for what he had done to his cousin. After he had done that she had explained Harry's role in the wizarding world. He had never realized his cousin had had to deal with so much in his life. His cousin was an extremly remarkable person.

He learned about his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and how he had saved her life when she was in her first year. Dudley heard about his last year at school. The tri-wizard tournament had seemed like something he would never have dreamed of entering himself. Harry had been entered somehow and had to go through it all. It was during that time that he began dating her. She told him about how he had saved another boys life by keeping him safe from Voldemort, who had been reincarnated. Jamie had explained that he was the one who had killed Harry's parents and how Harry had managed to reduce him to a almost lifeless state.

When he had brought her home the first time he was surprised at their reaction to his announcement. They had yelled and said such hateful things to her that he had lost his temper and yelled back. Jamie had slowly calmed him back down and told his parents that she had no intention to stop seeing him. She liked him a lot and she didn't care if they approved or not. Once she had left he told his parents he was ashamed of them and then berated them about their treatment of Harry. Jamie continued to come over but only when his father was at work. She had befriended his mother and she enjoyed the young woman's company.

Then Harry and Ginny had come. He had kept his promise to apologize and Ginny seemed cold to him. He didn't blame her in the least for it and eventually she did become friends with him. She had even protected him when his father was killed. Her and Jamie had been the ones who stood by his mother when she was being attacked at the funeral. She was completly dedicated to Harry and he had never seen his cousin so happy. The two were practically made for each other. There was a light in thier eyes that he had seen in his and Jamie's, it was pure love. Ginny had proved her love and dedication to Harry over and over again as he did the same for her.

Jamie shifted and turned to look up at him. He smiled weakly down at her. She tilted her head and smiled at him, making him laugh. She rotated completly around and wrapped her legs around his and her arms around him. Her fingers played with the hair on his neck.

"Glad to see you are awake, how are you feeling?" Her voice was light and full of concern and love.

"Not to good but doing a bit better," he told her honestly.

She kissed him lightly and stretched against him. "The adoption people should be here soon."

He groaned. "Those people are such a pain. I don't see what they plan to do with me."

"Hopefully nothing," she mumbled. He smiled down at her and held her close. Dudley was very glad that Harry had been helping him work out. He had lost his fat and it was now turned into muscle. Jamie was very pleased with the end result and had a tendency to run her hands across them like she did now. Her hands made their way under his shirt and up his chest. He shivered at the contact and she smirked. She leaned forward and gently kissed his neck, moving slowly up his neck. Dudley groaned and ran his hands over her back.

The doorbell rang and both of the teens groaned. "Horrible timing," Jamie said annoyed as she got out of his bed. The two of them made their way into the kitchen where Ginny, Molly, Sirius, Anna, and two men sat. Lily and Karen were sitting close to Ginny, who had an arm around each girl.

"Where is the other young man?" One of the two men asked.

"He's upstairs and he will be down in a minute," Ginny said promptly. They heard a loud thunk before a door opened.

Harry and Pansy came down the stairs and Harry pointed her in the direction of where Draco lay. Harry smiled as he entered the kitchen. "Good evening gentlemen."

"Hello Mr. Potter. My name is Mr. Cormis and this is my partner Mr. Delose."

"What can we do for you?" Sirius asked.

"We have come to speak about the new arrangements for Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley, and the twins."

"Well I can assure you that Mr. Potter is well taken care of. As his godfather I have legal custody of him."

"Then we will ask no more on the situation," Mr. Cormis continued. "However, we need to make suitable arrangements for Mr. Dursley."

"Excuse me sir," Dudley said quietly. "But I am at the age of seventeen and I only have another ten months until I turn eighteen and of legal age. My parents left me with a small fortune and the house as well. I could easily get a job and continue my school and just be checked on every three months by the agency. I know of another who has done this and I will have a place to live, a job to support myself."

The two men looked at each other for a moment. "That wouldn't be a bad idea. As long as you are working and in school then we will have no troubles."

"Now as for the girls, what plans do you have for them?" Mr. Delose stated. "I have prior information that they have already been subjected into foster care and were pulled out a few days ago by their mother shortly after their father's death."

"That is correct. My aunt felt the need to take them out of foster care. I was informed that if anything should happen to them that I would be named their legal guardian. I may only be fifteen and I turn sixteen in three days but as long as my legal guardian approves I am liable to adopt them." Harry stated in a calm voice. "It would solve all the paperwork and it allows you not to have to place them back into foster care."

"We had checked the wills of both parents and it clearly states that you would be taking legal custody over them. It's highly unusual for someone so young to take over custody but like you said, as long as your legal guardian approves then there will be no problems in taking them."

"I approve of this action. The children need to be with what family they have and that would be Harry and Dudley," Sirius said to the two men.

"Then I just need confirmation of this. I need both of you to sign here," Mr. Delose stated.

"I also need Dudley to sign this so he can continue to live here. You have two weeks to find a job and at the end of those two weeks a social worker will be by to check up on you," Mr. Cormis told him.

All three nodded and quickly signed the papers. After they bid them farewell they all moved back into the kitchen. Harry collapsed in the seat Ginny had been in and she sat down in his lap. The girls had taken up their previous seats. Harry slowly ran his hands through both girls hair, trying to give them some sort of comfort. Ginny lay back against him, her arms around his waist.

"Well this has been too long of a day," Jamie mumbled as she hugged Dudley.

"Indead it has," Molly murmured.

"What do you plan on doing Harry? You can come back with Anna and I or I will allow you to stay here from now on."

"I think I would prefer to stay here Sirius. This has been my home for the last fifteen years and I believe it would be for the best. We can fix up the girls room a bit more for them to stay in."

"I think I will stay here for another couple of days before I go home myself," Molly said after moment.

"Are you sure Mum? You've been here a lot lately I am sure the boys miss your cooking."

"They will be fine. Right now I need to keep an eye out and make sure you all get back on your feet."

Everyone nodded their head at this. "Come on you two you need to get some sleep, as do you," Ginny said to Karen, Lily, and Harry. All three groaned making the whole room laugh. "Off to bed with you!" Ginny ushered them out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

After another twenty minutes they left the girls, who were now fast asleep, in their newly furnished room. Harry and Ginny made their way back to their room. Ginny changed into her usual night attire while Harry climbed into their bed. She closed the door and flipped off the lights before crawling into bed with him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as he rested his forehead against hers.

_How are you holding up_? She asked tentively.

_As well as I can be I suppose. It shouldn't have happened Ginny. It just shouldn't have._ Ginny brushed the tears from his eyes and kissed his forehead. _I should have done something, anything. They shouldn't have died, no one should have died because of this._ The pain he was going through was flowing between them and she could feel the tears burning her eyes. _I let them down, I was supposed to protect them. I failed._

_Harry! You didn't fail you did all you could. That's all that matters. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. If anyone should be blamed it should be Voldemort._ Ginny shifted more and pulled Harry into her, where he cried into her neck. She stayed that way until he had cried himself to sleep. Ginny continued to stay awake after he fell asleep. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair hoping to fend off any nightmares he had. "I love you Harry," she whispered just before her eyes closed and she too drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This is IMPORTANT news that I think you as my readers should at least know. There are some definite problems at my house that have only seemed to intensify and I fear that I will not have access to my computer much longer if things persist but I promise I am taking steps to insure that you all will continue to get my story. After I get my chapters edited I will be e-mailing the chapters to my sister telling her how to post my chapters so that you can read it. If there was any way around this I would do it in a heartbeat but things here have escaladed and I pray I won't be in this house much longer. No worries I will always find a computer and a way to write (I love writing too much and this story) I felt that you all deserve to finish reading this story and so I will make sure you can. I may my computer within the next few days so Sorry I can't do anything about it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me. So sorry again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! **

**Chapter Nine: Malfoy's Story and Narcissa's Rescue**

Pansy Parkinson had been sitting outside of Malfoy's cell for almost six hours now. She had drifted off to sleep almost two hours after Madam Pomfrey had left. When she had entered she had found her still going over him. There was a frown on her face and sweat on her brow. She looked up when Pansy entered the room. The two looked at each other for a moment before Madam Pomfrey nodded her head to her unasked question.

It was another ten minutes before she moved away from the very pale Draco. She left the small cell, closing and locking it behind her. "How is he?" Pansy's voice wavered slightly as she spoke.

"He's recovering. He was under the Cruciatus for extended periods of time not excluding the repeated Imperious curse. There is also signs of beatings and extensive cuts. It may be a few days or a few hours before he wakes it just depends on how fast his body heals itself. I've done all that I can and when he wakes I want to be told immediatly."

"Why?"

"When he is awake he'll have to take potions and then I will put him under a spell for a slow healing process that will more than likely take the rest of the summer. I don't know if he will make it though."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"It's a simple reason. He has no reason to live. If that thought is lodged firmly into his mind then he won't see the use of fighting to keep himself alive. I've seen plently of patients that have gone through similar things. Many of them could have made it through but without a reason they won't do it. Floo me when he wakes."

"I will be sure to do that," Pansy said as she turned towards Draco. He looked like he was sick and hadn't eaten in days. Hesitantly she opened the cell door and moved to kneel beside his bed. She slowly reached out to touch his cheek. _He feels so cold_, she thought to herself.

Slowly she brushed the hair back from his face and ran her hands down his cheeks. "Please pull through Draco. You can't leave me like this, you can't leave your mother either," she said in a broken whisper. "Don't give up Draco, don't give up on me." Pansy barely realized that tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued to stroke his face. "Please don't give up on me."

A slight moan woke Pansy up instantly. Her eyes were blury from sleep and she looked around the room wildly, her wand in hand. Finally her eyes came to rest on Draco, who was attempting to sit up. She was on her feet and in the cell in a matter of seconds pushing him back onto the bed. "Don't move Draco, you need to lay down."

His blue eyes were dim as he turned to look at her. "P-pansy?" he stuttered. She conjured a glass of water and helped him drink it. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch over you."

"Why?" He asked as he searched her face.

"I'll explain why later. I need to go get Madam Pomfrey so she can give you your potions and I am sure Harry would want to speak with you."

Draco's eyes got wide as he searched for his wand. Pansy lifted his wand from her pocket. "You don't get this back till later. Just rest easy now I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

He nodded his head while she headed up the stairs. It was around five in the morning so she wasn't surprised to see no one awake. She moved to the fireplace and started a fire. Once it was up she grabbed some floo powder and tossed it into the fire, watching the flames turn green. "Madam Pomfrey?" She called through the fire.

It took a few minutes before she got to the fire. "What is it Miss Parkinson?"  
"It's Draco, he's awake."

"Step back I'm coming through."

Pansy did as she was told and stepped back from the fire. Madam Pomfrey appeared a few moments later and headed to go check on Draco. Pansy made her way to where Harry's room was. She cautiously opened the door. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Harry and Ginny were fast asleep in bed. Ginny had her arms wrapped firmly around him in a protective sort of way. Her head rested against his chest while his face was buried in her hair. Their legs were twined around each other's, the blanket having been pushed to their ankles. Pansy slowly made her way to the bed.

Gently she shook Harry's arm. He shifted enough so that he could look up at her with blurry emerald eyes. "Pansy?"

"Draco's awake, Madam Pomfrey is looking over him. You said to get you when he woke up."

"Thanks," he told her as he slowly untangled himself from Ginny's arms. He moved over his girlfriend and pulled the blankets up to cover her. Harry snatched up his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright lets go greet our new guest."

The two quietly made their way downstairs and into the cell. Draco was now sitting up and drinking the potions that Madam Pomfrey handed him. They looked up when the two entered. Draco seemed to pale even more when he saw Harry.

"How is he?" Harry asked in a low, even voice.

"He'll get better. I just need to put a spell on him that will allow him a slower recovery to rebuild his body to its orginal form. He won't be allowed out of bed for a week and he will take these potions twice a day, spaced eight hours apart, for three weeks."

"Then finish," he said with a slight nod.

It was another five minutes before she completed the spell. With a final look over Draco, she told him to rest and would see him at the end of the week. The three teens watched her leave the room before Harry looked back at Draco.

"Pansy, my girlfriend is up would you mind staying with her while I speak with Mr. Malfoy alone? You two will have your chance to talk later."

Pansy bit her lip as she looked between the two. In the end she nodded and headed upstairs to find Ginny.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" Draco asked carefully.

"No. I should, after what you did to Ron and Pansy but apparently it wasn't your fault."

"I did what?"

"We will talk about that later. It appears you were put under extensive use of both the Cruciatus curse as well as the Imperious. Now I want to help you Draco-"

"Why would _you_ want to help _me_?"

"For Pansy. Pansy has become a good friend not only to myself but to Ginny as well. I spoke with her yesterday and apparently you aren't such a bad guy after all. Normally I wouldn't be so forgiving but I can tell that she wants us to try and see past our differences. I am willing to do that if you are."

"I don't get you Potter. You have every reason in the world to hate me yet you come here and tell me that you want to help me. Quite frankly I am surprised you haven't killed me."

Harry sighed and conjured a chair where he sat down. "Listen Draco, I don't have to like you, I don't know if I ever will. The thing is Pansy is like family to me now and she wants to see you back to your normal self. She says that you were a great guy despite what your father was and if thats true then I am willing to see that for myself. Now Ginny on the other hand, might not be as forgiving but she might if you cooperate. We are doing this for Pansy and we can at least agree on a truce."

Draco looked at him for a few long moments. "Alright I'll do it but only for Pansy. So what do you want me to do?"

"Let me into your mind."

"What! That's insane-"

"Listen Draco. Your mind has suffered extensive damage to it from what has happened to you. You won't be able to survive long if you can't protect your mind, it's valuable. All your memories and secrets are locked in there. I want to see the truth about what happened and hopefully repair some of the damage that I can but you have to trust me Draco, I can't help you otherwise."

With a defeated sigh he nodded his head, closing his eyes in the process. Harry pulled out his wand and cast the spell. Slowly he eased his way into Draco's mind and saw the extent of the damage. He focused on his memories of Pansy.

_Pansy stood with her hands behind her back. She was a shy seven-year-old and it was the first time the two had ever met. Her parents were talking quietly to his on the other side of the room. He hesitantly moved to talk to her. 'I'm Draco,' he said in a quiet voice._

_'I'm Pansy,' she said in a shy voice. They stood looking down at the ground, both of them nervous around the other. Finally he broke the silence by asking her if she could fly. She nodded her head enthusiastically and that was the start of a new friendship._

_Draco was running down the halls of his huge mansion. Excitement coursed through his body as he sprinted down the steps. At the bottom stood Pansy, smiling wide at him. The two ten year olds hugged each other happily. 'Come on Pansy,' he called as he dragged her out of the room. They ran down the halls, holding hands as they made it to Draco's enormous bedroom._

_Pansy stood smiling up at him from the bottom of the steps. They were eleven now and it was their first trip to Hogwarts. She held out her hand to him as he reached the bottom step. 'Move it children," Lucius sneered as he knocked Draco over. Draco frowned but got back to his feet and took Pansy's hand. His mother was no where to be seen but that was to be expected. _

_Draco and Pansy sat on the foot of his bed. They were both twelve now and really didn't know what to say after their parents annoucement. 'Do they really mean that?' Pansy asked him._

_'I think so. I didn't realize it was an arranged marriage,' he said quietly._

_'Me either.' He watched as a single tear slid down her cheek. Hestiantly, he reached over to brush it aside. She looked up at him, her expression conveying her surprise. Draco slowly leaned forward to kiss her lips gently. It was their first kiss. It was short but meaningful. He wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled into his chest. _

_They were thirteen and sitting out by the lake. They were hidden in a small clearing they had found in their first year. Pansy sat between his legs, her back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. The day was warm and the sun beat down on them. 'I don't want you to go home Draco,' she said suddenly and he could hear the pain in her voice. He turned her to face him and he saw the tears in her eyes. 'I hate what he does to you,' she said in a broken voice._

_'I can't leave Pansy, I wish I could but I can't. I want nothing more then to leave that house forever but I can't leave my mother.'_

_'I know but I wish you both could leave.' He leaned down and kissed her. He put all of his love for her in that one kiss and she responded in kind. When they broke apart they sat there holding each other until the sun had gone down. He knew in his heart that he would always protect her, always love her. _

_Draco paced back and forth as he waited for Pansy to appear. It was the Yule ball and he was waiting for her. She appeared at the top of the steps dressed in a beautiful pale pink robe. He didn't really care how frilly it looked he just cared for the sparkle in her eyes. _

_The two danced close at the Yule ball, enjoying the time they spent with each other. He only had eyes for Pansy, whose blue eyes were dark with pure happiness. They kissed during a few of the slow songs, enjoying each other's company._

_They were in the Head suite and Pansy was pinned between him and the wall. They kissed with a fiery passion that burned-_ Harry put a stop to that memory knowing quite well what it was. He pulled out as the memories of Pansy faded from Draco's mind. Draco blinked several times as he looked at Harry.

"Well?" he said in a quiet voice.

"She's right, you do really love her, I can't fault you there I know what it feels like. Well except that last part."

"You mean you and Ginny haven't-"

"No, we promised we would wait till she was sixteen and she isn't too thrilled about waiting."

Draco laughed. "What else?"

"Next I need to see who has been putting you under the Imperious curse. Shouldn't take that long."

Draco nodded his head and Harry moved back into the other boy's mind.

_Draco was sitting comfortably beside Pansy in the common room. A first year came up to him. "Professor Snape wishes to speak with you." He frowned but followed the first year. Once in his office Draco took a seat. "_Imperius!"_ a voice called from behind him. He blinked rapidly as he looked down at Pansy beneath him. Her head was tilted to the side and her face was stained with tears. They were both completly naked and his eyes grew wide as he saw the bruises starting to form on her body. _

_'What have I done!' he practically cried out. Pansy shoved him hard off of her, he fell back and hit the ground, slamming his head against a table. _

_'You're wanted by the Headmaster,' a second year told him from where he was sitting. He hadn't seen Pansy in almost a week and he didn't know what had happened. As he headed toward the Headmaster's office a voice called out to him. As he turned a spell hit his chest. He opened his eyes just as Pansy ran from his room again. Her clothes were ripped and torn. Blood was on her face and arms. He spent the whole night crying. He couldn't figure out what was wrong and it seemed he was hurting Pansy._

_'Snape would like to see you,' another first year said two days later. Draco sighed and left. He made it to his office but just as he reached for the door another spell hit his back. Draco blinked as he heard Pansy's scream of agony. His hands were wrapped around her wrist. She was in only a bra and her knickers. He managed to get out half an apology before she kneed him and fled. He fell onto his bed crying in pain. The look in her eyes were forever burned into his mind. _

_'Worthless child,' a voice sneered from the door. He looked up just as the spell hit his chest. He woke this time in the Headmaster's office and was expelled for rape._

Harry pulled out of Draco's mind. Draco's head was bent as tears fell from his eyes. "I didn't know what was happening. I was hurting her and I had no recollection of it. It was like I was under the Imperius curse but instead I was possessed."

"Your memory was obliviated so that way you couldn't remember what you were doing to her. You were under the curse but you were fighting it. I found traces of it in your mind. The last thing I need to look at is your father and your mother."

Draco gulped loudly but nodded his head in consent. "It's going to hurt," he whispered.

"I won't go that far just to certain ones."

"I thought you could only use feelings?"

"That is what they tell you but thats not the truth. I've been studying a lot into it and you can use certain thoughts and feelings to find specific things. That's what I have been looking for." Draco seemed to accept this as he nodded his head.

_Draco was five as he hurried into his parents room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something before him. His mother was screaming out in pain as his father raped her. He didn't know what it was then but he knew it wasn't right. His father caught sight of him and sneered. 'Hello Draco, still haven't learned to knock?' Lucius lifted his wand and the spell knocked him out cold._

_He was eight now when he went to see his mother. He didn't realize his father had come home early. He had taken to staying with his mother as long as possible to watch out for her. When he opened the door he gasped at the scene. His father was having his way with some black haired woman while his mother was stuck in a chair not far away. He was taunting his mother, saying all sort of things to her. Draco cried out for his mother, gaining the attention of all three. Again his father knocked him unconcious. _

_At eleven he was called into his parents bedroom. Things had changed dramatically with his mother. She was being beaten up to twice a day and his father soon had turned on him as well. His mother was usually lying in bed when he found her, bleeding and frieghtened. He would spend the rest of the day with her after he had healed her cuts and brusies. He figured he was going to be beaten again but was surprised when he came into the room. Lucius stood by his bed looking down at Narcissa with a sneer on his face._

_He looked up as Draco entered. He walked over to his son, who was avoiding looking at him, because he wasn't wearing any clothes. 'Come Draco its time you saw what happens to the women who get on our bad side.' He shoved Draco into a chair and cast a binding curse on him. He was forced to watch as his father beat and raped his mother. The sound of her screams etched forever in his mind._

Harry broke the connection and blinked at the tears that had formed in his own eyes. Draco was crying relentlessly at the memories. Harry called out to Ginny. _Ginny._

_Yes Harry?_

_Send Pansy back down and you and I are going for a little trip._

_Will do my love, will you please tell me what it is?_

_I will when Pansy gets down here._

_She is on her way._

He focused back on the blonde youth in front of him. Pansy practically came flying down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she saw Draco crying. Harry caught her before she could go to him. "He is only going through his memories. You were right Pansy. I managed to repair the damage that was caused to his mind and rebuild his mental shields. He will have to take it easy as his body recovers. Stay with him for as long as you like."

Pansy nodded her head and ran to Draco. Harry headed up the stairs and stopped. With a few quick flicks of his wand he transformed it into a suitable bedroom. Pansy sat holding him as he cried, soothing him.

Harry found Ginny waiting patiently outside the door. She looked up as he exited and he gave her a weak smile. "You will have to show me later but I can see you are wanting to finish what you started."

"Thanks Gin, I love you," he whispered before kissing her. She melted against him and kissed him back. Slowly they broke apart.

"I love you too Harry. So where are we heading?"

"To Malfoy Manor. Lucius should still be out of the house so that gives us plently of time to get Narcissa. Dobby! Winky!" With two pops the house elves arrived.

"Master Harry calls?" Dobby asked.

"I need you to prepare another room Dobby. Winky I need you to go get Madam Pomfrey when the room is done."

"Yes Master," they both said together.

"Please inform her that she needs some strong potions for rape, abuse, and possible potion overdose. Also inform Pansy that we are bringing Narcissa here."

"M-M-Mistress M-M-Malfoy?" Dobby said in a shaky voice.

"It's alright Dobby, no one is going to hurt you here I promise you that."

Dobby nodded and the two disappeared with a pop.

"Narcissa?" Ginny asked

"Malfoy's mother. Come on love we have to get going." They both transformed and flamed over to Malfoy Manor. Harry had transferred the images to Ginny that he had recovered from Draco's mind. The two appeared in her room. She sat in a chair, a robe carelessly pulled on. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried. They could hear her saying Draco's name. They both transformed and landed in front of her.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry said carefully. She jumped to her feet and looked down at Harry, her eyes giving away her surprise.

"H-H-Harry P-P-Potter?" she stuttered as if she wasn't quite sure who she saw before her.

"We've come here to bring you to Draco," Ginny put in, gaining the older woman's attention.

"Draco? You know where my son is?"

"He is at my home with Pansy, she is looking over him at the moment. We have come here to take you away from here."

"I can't leave! He will hurt the rest of those here."

"Who else?"

"The elves. They were part of my family before they died. They came to me instead of Sirius. I can't leave them here!"

"Then bring them along," Harry prompted. He had felt Lucius enter the house. "We don't have much time Mrs. Malfoy. Tell them to go to Dobby at my house."

"You have Dobby?"

"Yes ma'am I do."

"Please Mrs. Malfoy we have to go now!" Ginny said urgently as she looked at the door, her wand drawn. She didn't really need her wand any more then Harry but it gave her comfort having it.

"Lexie! Tyrus, Anya, Sith come here!" She called out. Four house elves appeared in a moment.

"Mistress called?" One of them asked.

"I did, go to Dobby, I will be there shortly. You are not to answer to Lucius again, go!" With that they all disappeared with a pop.

"Time's up!" Harry said as he grabbed onto Narcissa. Ginny moved to the other side. They disappeared with a pop just as the door opened. The three stumbled as they entered Harry's living room. Ginny managed to keep Narcissa standing. Molly came down the stairs in a hurry, followed by Dudley, and Jamie.

"What's going on here?" Molly demanded as she saw Narcissa.

"We rescued her from Lucius. Dobby!" Harry called. The house elf appeared with a pop. "Please take her up to her new room. Is Madam Pomfrey in there?" At Dobby's nod he continued. "Take her up there for me please. Winky!" Winky appeared with a pop. Harry watched Dobby carefully lead Narcissa up the stairs.

"Master Harrys calling sir?"

"I did. Is Draco resting?"

"Yes Master he fell asleep with Mistress Par'sin. She is watchings over him."

"Would you tell her to inform Draco that we have his mother safe but he will not be able to see her until he is allowed out of bed?"

Winky nodded and disappeared. "When did you employ house elves?" Molly asked a bit shocked.

"Dobby and Winky came to me last night and asked if they could help. They had heard of the deaths and thought they would come to me. I didn't really want to but they bonded to me, well Winky did any way I pay Dobby."

"That's so sweet!" Jamie said.

Ginny laughed and hugged her boyfriend. "You need some breakfast you've been doing too much magic too early in the morning."

"I can do something about that!" Molly said happily.

"Into the kitchen you," Ginny said as she shoved Harry into the kitchen. "I'm going to wake up the girls."

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek before heading off on his own. Ginny headed up the stairs and down to where the girls room was at. They were both sleeping quietly. Ginny entered the room and pulled open the curtains. Both girls groaned and buried their heads in their pillows.

"Alright up you two. Mum's got breakfast cooking and its already eight thirty."

"Five more minutes," Karen grumbled.

"This isn't fair," Lily whined as she sat up. Ginny laughed as she knelt by the little red head. She conjured a brush and had Lily turn. Lily moved obediantly while Ginny brushed out the tangles in the little girl's hair.

"Me next!" Karen said as she moved to where Lily had sat. Ginny laughed as she brushed the other girls hair. Once that was done the three headed down the steps. Lily was given a piggy back ride while Karen just held her hand. Molly smiled as she saw her daughter enter the kitchen with the two girls. Even if Ginny was young she seemed to fit the role of mother very well. It saddened her a bit as she watched her only daughter. She showed a maturity that Molly had wished her sons, or even herself had possessed at such an age. Ginny settled the two girls into a seat as she sat beside Harry and leaned against him as the two read the paper. With a sigh she moved back to cooking breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Oops sorry all I got grounded for the last like three days or maybe it was two so I couldn't really post but my stepmom let me off the hook for I dont know what reason but she did so thats great, she only grounded me from the INTERNET I know my family is odd but right now things are in super stress mode so things could snap here soon but I have work on monday for like half the morning cuz my stepmom might get a new job, thankfully, so then school starts on thursday (I'm a SENIOR, goodness that came WAY too fast!) Well here is the next chapter, they seem to be getting longer! Chapter ten was ten pages! or maybe it was chapter eleven, well probably eleven if I am guessing, so yea. Enjoy my dear readers and reviewers! (Which are techniqually the same but apparently i have WAY more readers then reviewers) So review when you can! Its much appreciated. **

**Seritha**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: runs and hides behind a tree Stay away! I never said it was MINE!**

**Chapter Ten: Two letters and Two Discussions**

The day had been long while Madam Pomfrey had administered the potions to her two patients. She told them that Narcissa was making an even slower recovery then Draco was. She had suffered extensive abuse and had abused the use of potions. It had taken her almost two hours and the help of both Harry and Ginny to help get her body into a normal state once more. Narcissa had the elves helping out in the house and would answer to Harry, Ginny, Karen, Lily, Jamie, and even Dudley. Dobby was in charge of the house elves and with such a small house they had little else to do. Dobby set them to tasks like adding a few new rooms, the attic was cleaned, and the living room was expanded.

Pansy's parents had been moved out of their safe house into his house. It had taken a three hour discussion from Harry and Pansy to convience her parent's of Draco's innocence. They had reluctantly agreed to stay with them at the house. Bill and Fleur had stopped in with Tonks and Remus to check on the wards around the house. Tonks had even stopped to visit Narcissa, but she had been sleeping from the potions. She came back with a blank stare on her face. Remus and Tonks had left shortly after and Harry made a mental note to speak to Tonks and Sirius.

After that was settled Ginny and Harry talked over what they had seen in Harry's memory and they knew that it was Snape that had cursed Draco. Unknown to Ginny Harry was planning on speaking with Percy.

The two were fast asleep when a tapping sound woke Harry. With a wave of his hand he allowed the owl in. Hedwig landed near enough for him to pull the letter off of her leg. With another wave of his hand the window shut. Harry leaned up on his elbow and lit a candle.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have some information that I think will come in handy for you. The information I will have to tell you, unfortunately, cannot be told to anyone else as of yet. I would like to speak with you possibly tomorrow at two in the afternoon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Anna Black_

Harry thought the letter over, slightly surprised by the request that she had made. Not tell Ginny? That was something new. With a shrug he moved off of the bed and to his desk. He pulled out two pieces of parchment, a quill, and ink. He quickly wrote her back then wrote another to Percy.

"Take this to Anna and this to Percy please." Hedwig hooted her understand and flew out of the window after he opened it. Harry watched her disappear into the distance. He looked out the backyard and could see the spells used to ward the house. That was the only magic he could see for a distance. He lived in the middle of a muggle community and he wasn't surprised to see abosolutely no magic floating around. With a small smile he crawled back into bed with Ginny and dozed off within seconds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy Weasley was on his way to his office with a smile on his face. He had graduated at the top of his class and it hadn't been a surprise when he had joined the Ministry. Unlike his family he didn't much like Harry. Being around him seemed to only cause problems for them. His sister had been trapped in the Chamber of Secrets, his brother, Ronald, had been in so many different situations he was surprised he was still alive! No, Harry wasn't the safest person to be with. He had berated his sister for dating the man, putting herself in more danger than was necessary.

It had been because of this that he had fought with his parents. They positively adored the young boy and didn't approve of Percy's treatment of him. In the end he had finally left the family and didn't bother to look back. His job was important to him. He would never admit to his family that he missed them. They had always made fun of him for being so smart and spending all of his time reading instead of joining in on the family Quidditch matches. His girlfriend, Penelope, was there for him when he was feeling lonely on the holidays.

She had been an orphan until she was eight where she was adopted into a good family and she knew what it was like to miss hers. His pride prevented him from reconciling with his family. At first he had believe Fudge about Voldemort being dead but lately his views had begun to change. Suddenly, Wormtail was alive and captured by none other than Harry, after his Uncle had died. Fudge had refused to tell the press or even to clear Sirius' name.

He didn't know why but this seemed to infuriate him more. Percy had gone behind Fudge's back to the press and to get Sirius' name cleared. It hadn't taken long for the Prophet to pick up on the story. The news of his aunt's death had come as another shock to him when he heard. No one had known that Percy had gone to see Harry after the Ministry battle. He still owed Harry a life debt for saving his younger sister. He had gotten all the details of the Ministry battle and how Harry had ended up in the hospital wing once more. He had come to visit in the middle of the night, only Madam Pomfrey knew he had come.

Percy wasn't a person who was easily surprised, he usually knew what was going to happen. However, when he opened the door to his office he was definently surprised to see Hedwig waiting patiently for him. He approached Harry's owl and untied the letter before handing her something to eat. She took it gratefully before flying out the window that had opened on its own. He took his seat and slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Percy,_

_We haven't gotten along too well. We didn't really talk much to each other even when I came to the Burrow over the summer. I spent most of my time with Ron and Hermione. I know you don't approve of my being friends with your brothers, parents, and definently dating Ginny. Ginny has no idea I am writing this so if you would please not inform her or anyone else about this letter I will be most thankful, I do not feel like getting on her bad side any time soon. I am writing this letter to ask you a favor. I know it was you who managed to get my godfather's name cleared and that you had visited me at the hospital before the summer. I won't tell you how I know it is my secret. There is much that even Ginny doesn't know and I haven't planned on informing her just yet. _

_My problem has to deal with the Malfoys, Draco and Narcissa to be exact. It has come to my attention that Dumbledore was told that Draco had been placed under the Imperious Curse when he attacked his long time girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. He ignored this warning and expelled him. I want to get Draco's name cleared of such charges. Pansy and her family have accepted what has happened and are trying to make peace again. The next would be Narcissa. I know for a fact that she has been suffering extensive abuse from her husband, Lucius. I have a plan on taking out not only Lucius but faulting Dumbledore for his lack of compassion. _

_I need help through the Ministry to get what I want accomplished and you are just the man to help. If you do not wish to help me then it is completly understandable. If you do then there is a portkey attached that will activate at exactly three to take you to a secure location where we can talk. This is not a trick, I promise you that. I do hope we can settle our differences soon and that we can repair what has been lost or create something new. I hope to see you today._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

Percy read and reread the letter twice before picking up the quill. He looked up at the clock on the wall. _Seven. I still have a few hours to think this through. Penelope will help me, I'll floo her at lunch_. With that Percy set the letter and quill aside as he began his daily work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy sat in a chair beside Draco's bed. Her head rested against the wall. Draco moaned and it instantly brought Pansy to conciousness. She blinked several times to clear her eyes. Draco slowly stretched out on the new bed that Harry had provided for him.

"Good morning, it's time to take your potion," Pansy told him. He nodded his head and slowly sat up. In the end Pansy helped him into a sitting position so he could drink the potion.

"I'm sorry Pansy," he said quietly.

She stopped what she was doing. "I've already forgiven you Draco," she said in a equally quiet voice.

"But why? After what I did to you I am surprised you can even look at me!" Pansy could hear his voice break and knew he was crying again. She didn't make a move to turn toward him only sat with her head down.

"It wasn't your fault Draco. Harry explained everything to me. At the time I really did think it was you. I was so surprised that you had done that. I felt hurt, betrayed, and I felt like a complete idiot. I thought you had just been using me. Then you attacked me again and Ron came to my rescue." She paused as she tried to regain her voice and her strength to go on. "I thought, I thought that I could get over you, over us, if I dated someone else. It was useless. No matter how hard I tried in my heart I knew that I still loved you despite everything you had done to me. In my mind I couldn't forget what you did to me but in my heart I had already done that. The whole time I dated Ron I compared him to you. He treated me like I was a prize, he made sure I was always happy if he could manage it.You, you had treated me like a goddess. He didn't hold that look in his eyes that you did when you looked at me. The one where it seemed like I was the only woman in the world that mattered to you." Her voice was breaking as she let her tears fall. "I missed you so much Draco but I was still hurt from what you had done. When you k-killed Harry's Aunt I was the one who knocked you out. It was the first time I had seen you in almost a year. You were pale and looked ill.

"I begged Harry to spare your life. He wanted to kill you but I begged him for the chance for you to explain yourself. I prayed that you didn't really do it. I knew you could never turn into your father. Harry listened and kept you here. I broke up with Ron a few weeks before the attack. He was trying to force me into sleeping with him and I couldn't do it. _You_ are the _only_ one I want to be with."

Draco had turned around half way through her speech. He knew she was crying and he knew he was as well. He lifted her head so that he could look at her. "I hated myself. I didn't know what I had done to you or was doing to you until Dumbledore had expelled me. I felt so ashamed of myself but I had no idea what exactly happened, I didn't know I had done that to you. It was killing me to know that I had lost you and hurt you so badly. My bastard of a father was actually congradulating me on it! I wanted to hit him for it. When I heard you were dating Ron I knew that there was nothing left for me." He paused brushing the tears from her eyes. "You look even more beautiful then you did the last time I saw you," he whispered.

She gave a weak laugh. "I look awful. I've been crying and my eyes are all red and puffy."

"You still look beautiful," he whispered quietly.

Pansy could have burst into a fresh wave of tears when she saw that look return to his eyes. The look she had been craving for almost six months. That look that made her heart pound in her chest and her legs weak. She brought her hands up to cup his face, wiping away the tears on his face. "I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Pansy Parkinson." They just smiled at each other, just gazing in each other's eyes for the first time in almost a year and a half.

"I have some good news for you." She said as she released him. He moved to pull her against him as he lay back down on the bed.

"What would that be?" He said as he snuggled closer to her.

"Harry and Ginny freed your Mum from the house."

"They did?"

"She's upstairs in a spare room but Harry has left specific instructions. You are not allowed to see her until the week is over and Madam Pomfrey has given her ok."

"Have you seen her?" Draco asked weakly.

"I have. She's doing better. She gets stronger as each day passes."

"That's great," he whispered, his exhaustion starting to kick in.

"Sleep now Draco," she whispered as he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny rolled over in the bed and was surprised to actually find Harry still asleep. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was sleeping peacefully, to which she was happy for. He hadn't slept very much in the last few days. Turning around, she saw that it was actually eleven already. With a sigh she rolled out of the bed and made her way downstairs. She could smell her mother's cooking as she entered the kitchen. Karen and Lily were sitting in two of the chairs while Molly was telling them a story.

"Morning Mum," Ginny said happily as she hugged her mum.

"Afternoon Ginny. You never get up _this_ late. I can see nine or ten but eleven thirty?"

"Harry hasn't been sleeping much so I've been calming him down," Ginny said with a shrug as she kissed the top of Karen and Lily's head. They giggled and smiled up at her. Molly set a plate down in front of her.

"What's wrong with him?"  
"I think he just feels guilty for his Aunt and Uncle's death. It will take some time for him to get better but he's trying his best to cope."

"So is Dudley," Jamie said from the door. "He feels slightly guilty for it as well but knows there was nothing he could of done. I think just the loss is getting to him the most." She dropped into a seat next to Ginny and looked just as tired as Ginny did. Molly set a plate down in front of her as well to which she nodded gratefully.

"Harry plans to go talk to Tonks later today," Ginny said thoughfully.

"Why?"

"Something about how she reacted to Narcissa yesterday."

"That was a bit strange I'll admit to that." Molly said thoughfully. She had finished serving their lunch and was now sitting in a chair. Karen was sitting on the ground in front of her while Molly played with her hair.

"So do I. Well we can hope to figure it out today. She is off duty today and is with Remus at Grimmauld place."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Tonks sat comfortably next to Remus. He was reading another book that he had managed to come across while Tonks 'read' her own book. She was in fact watching Remus. Last year she had been placed with him on Order assignments. At first she had been reluctant to work with someone else but after a while she found Remus' company quite enjoyable. She now spent most of her free time at Grimmauld place with him. Her apartment wasn't bad but she got a bit lonely at times.

Remus looked up at Tonks, who quickly looked away. He grinned slightly at this. Remus was reluctant to get involved with anyone, especially since he was a werewolf. He couldn't help liking Tonks, she had been a great companion on the Order missions.

They both looked up as Harry and Ginny appeared. They were in phoenix form and then changed.

"Ah don't they make a cute couple!" Ginny said happily.

"Yes they do! If only poor Remus wasn't so stubborn and dear Tonks would get a backbone. And you call yourself an auror! Can't even tell Remus you like him, tsk tsk tsk Tonks!"

Both of them were red in the face as they listened to the two teens. "Harry!" Remus warned.

"What? Just because you are a werewolf doesn't mean you can't date. If I remember Sirius' stories you were quite the ladies man when you were in school," Harry said with a wicked grin.

"You two are here why?" Tonks put in.

"Right I am here to discuss Narcissa."

Tonks paled slightly and dropped her head. "I knew this was coming."

"So what happened Tonks?" Ginny asked in a low voice.

"It's not really what happened its what I knew was happening. I had gone to visit Narcissa shortly after Draco turned eight. They had made an arranged marriage and she needed someone from the family to sign off since I am a Black. I was the only one who didn't completely hate her. So I went to sign off. Lucius wasn't happy and when I came back two days later she could barely walk. She played it off but I knew it was him. I just feel horrible, like I let her down because I walked away from it. I could have stopped it but I chose not to."

"I'm sure she will forgive you Tonks. Besides if you had tried to take them where would you hide them? How would they provide?"

"How can they now?" Tonks asked Harry.

"That is being taken care of. I already have the medical bills taken care of. I have more money then I know what to do with, after all the Potter family is a rich old family."

"Too rich," Ginny mumbled.

Harry grinned at her. "She should be awake in about a few hours. I have a few errands to run and I want you to go shopping with the girls and your Mum," Harry told Ginny.

"What? Where are you going?"

Harry just smiled and gave her a kiss before transforming and flaming away.

"I hate when he does that. He's been so secretive lately and I have no idea why," Ginny mumbled annoyed.

"He's just working on a few things, let him have his space," Remus told her lightly.

"I know, I know, well I am off to go shopping. Oh and by the way, you two should kiss already! Even Harry wasn't _this_ bad!" With that she transformed and flamed away.

"Quite an outspoken bunch aren't they?" Tonks said with a slight smile.

"The perfect match for each other," Remus added smiling as well.

"They are right about one thing though," Tonks said lightly.

"Which would be?" He turned to face her.

"This," she said before she leaned forward and kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry appeared in the small living room where Sirius lived. He flew around the house and found Anna waiting in a small study. Her hair was pulled back as she poured over the books. Harry transformed and dropped into a chair across from her. She jumped when he spoke.

"Goodness Harry you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here so early?"

"I got done with some of the work early so I thought I would swing by a bit earlier if you don't mind?"

"No not at all. Care for something to drink?"

"No thank you. So what do you have to tell me?"

"Well I've spent the last fifteen years working to find a way to help defeat Voldemort and bring back my friends. Now its a bit trickier than that I am afraid. Have you met Alice or Frank?"

"I've saw them last year actually. I was at St. Mungo's seeing Arthur when we ran by them. She said something about seeing you and Mum again."

"Good she is coming out of it then."

"Coming out of what exactly?"

"You do know your mother was probably the best witch ever at charms."

"I know," Harry said solemly.

"Well Alice, Lily, and I took precautions to protect each other. Lily created a charm that would preserve our mind if we were ever hit with the Cruciatus. She placed it on all of us, excluding Peter who told her not to. We didn't think much of it at the time but the charm actually worked. Lily was the only one who knew the counter spell to undo it. We didn't know how long it would take to wear off until it did. It appears that Frank and Alice are almost free of that spell." Anna said her eyes watering slightly.

"So what now?"

"Well I have a spell that will reverse what Lily did, freeing their minds again. The only problem is it has to be done by the 'lover of the son'. Lily loved the old magic," Anna said with a shrug.

"So Lavender has to do it then I suppose. I could speak with her. I know she would be quite willing to help out, especially if it is for Neville's parents," he mused.

"Well she will have to train a bit to get the spell down correctly."

Harry nodded his head. "Is that all of it?"

"No. See Lily loved Old magic so she left behind a way for her and James to be well...resurrected from the dead."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See I told you she would find the spells!" Lily said happily as she hugged her husband tightly.

"Alright you win she did find them," James mumbled with a smile.

"I hoped I had left enough clues for her to find out how to reverse both spells."

"Wait you put a spell on us?"

"Well duh James, why do you think we live here instead of with my parents, your parents, and Petunia?"

"How did you manage this?"

"By our suggestion!" Ginny said happily as she took a seat across from the others.

"Ginny and I took to looking into Old Magic in my seventh year, only we didn't know the other was. So we found spells that Merlin had created. Their effects varied in use but if they had a specific reason they could. They can't save you from the Killing curse but it allows your spirit to remain in between until the time when the spell can be reversed. It takes not only a lot of magic to reverse the spell but also a sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice?" James asked slowly.

"Any human sacrifice. You won't be able to go back until Voldemort is killed. The spell was specific, Mum made sure of that."

"I did. I knew that Harry would have to defeat Voldemort. So I made sure that we could come back when he dies."

"But how can we come back without bodies?"

"We _have_ bodies James. They will be the same ones we had when we were killed only they will be the correct age that we are supposed to be. See our bodies aren't lying in the ground rotting, it's preserved. It still ages correctly but we will reappear at Godric Hollow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really?" Harry asked surprised as he listened to Anna's tale. "So my parents will be alive when I defeat Voldemort?"

"That's the plan."

"But how can I resurrect both with only one kill?"  
"It wasn't very clear but the spell allows only a maximum of three to come back with one very powerful sacrifice. Which is why you will need exactly twenty-two others to help. You are powerful in your own right Harry, after all you are the son of Lily and James. There are exactly two parts to the spell, meaning that you have to divide who ever you pick into two groups. _You_ are the main body where their spells will flow. This has no effect on you but you will be exhausted afterwards. Once you cast the beginning spell and hitting Voldemort, the rest will cast thiers. The spell should destroy Voldemort from the inside out."

"What is the driving force behind the spell?"  
"Love, it's what Voldemort both fears and hates the most. It is what will kill him. So your next task is to pick twenty-two people to help with the spell."

Harry drew his wand and conjured a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. "I know that you and Sirius will help," he said as he wrote their names. "Bill and Fleur would do well. Now what requirements should I make?"

"Preferrably those already in a relationship. Then pick the strongest out of them."

"Alright then Fred and George are a given. I know Hermione and Luna are pretty strong but Fred and George would do better in this spell. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for sure. Pansy would be a given, her love for Draco runs very deep and she is a powerful witch in her own right. Percy and Penelope."

"A lot of who you are saying are in a relationship and you are keeping them coupled, why is that?"

"Because love is powerful together as it is at a distance. Besides I have to split them up and what better way then the couples and the singles? Next would have to be...Charlie. I have to have the Weasleys in this, excluding Ron. I don't know what Dumbledore and Snape have done to him but I won't let him in on this, not yet. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma. I know Padma is single right now but I know she is just as powerful as her sister is."

"You're leaving Neville out?"

"I am."

"Why are you excluding the closer ones to you?"

"Because I know their strengths and weaknesses but I also know that their counterparts are strong people. I have to have my Quidditch team out there, we work wonders together. Oliver and Katie need to get together, I bet they are close and I want both of them there. Angelina, Alicia, and Lee. That covers my beaters, chasers, keeper, and announcer."

Anna laughed softly at this.

"Hanna Abbott is a powerful witch but she is single as well."

"That leaves you one short."

"Jamie," Harry said in finalization as he looked down at the sheet before him. He drew a line down the middle of the page and began to separate the names. When he was done he handed Anna the sheet.

"For the first spell we will have Fred, George, Pansy, Charlie, Lavender, Parvati, Alicia, Padma, Angelina, Jamie, and Hanna?" Anna asked slowly.

"Those are the ones who are in a relationship who are missing someone. That is excluding Padma and Hanna right now. However, if things progress like they are now Padma will be dating Seamus."

"You picked well then. The second part of the spell will be Sirius, me, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Katie, Oliver, and Lee. You've done very well. You do realize you have to inform everyone of this."

"I know I will and I have it planned on how to do it. I won't be strong enough to face Voldemort till next year, I know that. So I will speak to all of them before school starts. They have to learn the spells so I can just say I have an extra training session."

"Well it seems like you have it all worked out then don't you?"

"I do, what time is it?"

"Twenty minutes till three."

"That was a long discussion."

Anna laughed. "Your mother left a lot to explain. I would like to speak with Lavender later about the spell."

"I'll visit her as soon as I can and see when she is free."

"Thank you Harry."

"No I should be thanking you. Now I have another appointment to attend to before I can go see my girlfriend again. Tell Sirius hi for me."

"I will."

Harry transformed and flamed to the Leaky Cauldron. He transformed in a closet before exiting it. He talked to the man behind the counter and picked up his key and headed into the room he had reserved. He had just sat down when Penelope and Percy appeared. "Glad you two could make it."

* * *

**A/N: Look one of my longer chapters and it may be the only one you all get for the week! Since I haven't completed my 13th chapter yet! Oh just wait until you all see what is going to happen! Soif you all want to keep yourselves entertained while my story is being worked on I have a few suggestions if you haven't already read them that is. **

**Gigi's fanfic is AMAZING, I absolutely love reading it. Its called _Harry Takes Charge_ so here is the link so you won't spend forever looking for it. You have to read it you'll love it! well I sure hope you do.**

**Then there is Tg77ed called _Harry Potter and the New Marauders_. witowsmp called _If You Can Help Her_ **

**well those are some of my favorites so if you want something to do here are some great stories that you all may enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Chapter thirteen is half way done! So enjoy until I get into the writing mood, sorry feuding with a family member but I will get it done. **

**Seritha**

**p.s. I forgot to mention it but I finally got my livejournal account set up! You all can pretty much bug me about my stories if you want. Thats where I'll give you all hints about my stories and future chapters. Or just post short stories. Its at http/seritha. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.**

**Chapter Eleven: The Plan, the Surprise, and the Birthday**

"So what exactly do you have in store for us?" Percy asked as he took a seat.

"It's come to my attention that Dumbledore has been neglecting his duties properly. He suspended a student who had no idea what he had done to another student."

"Who would that be?" Penelope asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"The one who attacked Ron and Pansy last year?"

"The one. He was the one that killed my aunt the other day. Now before you jump to conclusions he was under the Imperious curse all the times he attacked Pansy and when he attacked my aunt. I've found that it was actually Snape who was making him attack Pansy, as to why I haven't quite figured out yet. Then his father forced him into the attack against my aunt."

"So why are you telling me this?" Percy asked confused.

"It's time we let the wizarding world know _exactly_ what their precious Dumbledore has been up to. He suspends a student who was under the Imperious curse by one of the faculty. When he was informed he ignored it and let the student continue his punishment. I have his memories stored in my head. I want Draco to be able to walk into the halls of Hogwarts on the first day of school and walk right up to Dumbledore and prove he can be there. I also want that bastard, Snape, to be revoked of his teaching license."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since I learned the truth. Of course sharing a mind with Ginny does have its perks. She's got quite the devious mind and she wants payback to Snape and Dumbledore."

"What does she have against Dumbledore?"

"Well besides the fact that he put me into my aunts house without coming to check on me, letting me be abused, he hid some _very_ important information from me, he hid my vaults from me, and I believe he has tried to set the entire Weasley family against me."

"You're serious aren't you?" Penelope asked in a small voice.

"Quite serious in fact. I don't appreciate what he has done to me and he certainly hasn't done his job. My parents were pretty much livid."

"Parents?" Penelope asked confused.

"When I died after the Ministry battle I saw them. So will you help me?"

"I can help you. I owe you that much for saving my sister's life twice. However, the work will take a lot and cost a bit of money. Not to mention that I have to keep it low key and in the Ministry only. Are there any that you trust?"

"I like Madam Bones, Susan's aunt. She was overseeing my trial."

"She is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Good I want him to be brought up on charges for this, Snape especially. If any information is needed I will be more than happy to hand over memories. I also want Lucius to be convicted of rape, using the unforgivables, and child abuse. I need to speak with Sirius soon to see if he can't get Narcissa divorced and Malfoy emancipated maybe not even that but Narcissa could do well with her husband's fortune don't you think?"

"What do I say when they ask if he gave them willingly?"

"He did. He let me into his mind to get them and that should be good enough. How long should this take?"

"I can get it done three days before school starts that's the best I can do."

"That's close enough I suppose to see the look on his face. I think I will speak with Professor McGonagall in a few weeks, let her know what is happening."

"Is that all?" Percy asked as he scratched a few notes out.

"Actually I need both of your assistance. There is a project to be done and I need the help of twenty-two other people. You can't tell anyone about this, especially Ginny. She'll not only want to come and help but she will kill me if she finds out I've hidden this from her. I love her too much to let her get involved in this. She is already a primary target to Voldemort and I don't intend to let him harm my future wife."

"I see, by the look on your face that means I need to apologize to my parents?"

"You've got it. You won't have to apologize to the others just yet, I'll let you take that at your own pace. They don't hate you Percy they are just very disappointed in you."

"That's not my family, though a few good punches ought to do the job I am sure. The quickest way to get to a Weasley is a good punch."

Harry and Penelope laughed. "Well then I will leave that all up to you. Now I have a girlfriend to go talk to. Actually I am taking her out to dinner."

"Going to finally ask her?" Penelope asked.

"I am and I know she has been waiting. So I decided tonight before my birthday comes up."

"She's lucky. I'm proud of Ginny and I am glad she has found you," Percy said. "Sorry for all the things I said, I was an idiot."

"Yes you were." Penelope said. "Just so you know I didn't share my boyfriends views on you. My family has always been supportive of yours. Our parents knew each other way back when. So I hope that things get better. I'll be glad to help you out as well."

"Thanks to the both of you. Now I have to go get cleaned up."

With that Harry transformed and flamed to his room. "Does it seem like he is getting older?" Percy asked.

"He's growing up." Penelope replied. "He has the weight of the world on his shoulders and he is learning to cope with it. He just lost his uncle and aunt so what more can you expect? Besides I don't think he would be so well off if he didn't have Ginny."

"That's true. I feel bad for all the things I said to them about him. He really cares about her and the family. I think they should adopt him."

"I don't think they have the money for it."

"Well it wouldn't really work I mean he will be married into the family after all right?"

"Precisely. So shall we go visit your parents?"

Percy sighed but nodded his head any way. "Let's go speak with my family."

The two made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the apparation point. They apparated to the Burrow. Percy took a deep breath as he looked at his family home. "You can do it," Penelope said quietly.

He smiled down at her and the two made their way to the Burrow. Slowly he raised his hand to knock on the door. The door swung open to reveal Fred and George.

"Well look who-"  
"-finally decided to-"

"-show up."

"You boys be nice to your brother," Mrs. Weasley chided her younger sons and moved them from the door. "Hello Percy, Penelope, what brings you two here?"

"We came to talk to you," Percy said quietly.

"Your father should be home soon. Don't mind your brothers. Come in, come in," she ushered the two into the house. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie sitting at the table. "Would you two like something to eat?"

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley," Penelope said with a slight smile. It had been ages since she had last seen the inside of the house or even his brothers.

"What is everyone doing home?" Percy asked confused. He knew Bill had gotten transferred to Gringotts but Charlie was still working in Romania. Just then Fleur entered the kitchen and looked at the two then to Bill, who only shrugged his shoulder.

"You are Percy aren't you?" She said in perfect English. Fleur had changed to regular English after she had begun to teach Bill, Ginny, and Harry French.

"I am and you must be Fleur Delacour. I remember you from the tournament."  
She nodded her head and took a seat beside Bill who whispered something in her ear.

"Sit down you two, Arthur should be home soon," Molly said. They took their seats at the table and the tension in the kitchen was high. Percy turned his head to look at the family clock and smiled slightly. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and his hands all pointed toward 'Home'. Mr. Weasley's hand was pointing to 'Work'. Ginny's hand was pointing to 'Away' as was Ron's. To his surprise there was a hand for Harry who was pointing to 'Away' as well. "It's for Harry's birthday, it's coming up soon."

"He mentioned it," Percy said without thinking.

"You've spoken to Harry?" All of his brothers asked.

"We spoke to him before we came here," Penelope said when Percy failed to.

"Where is everyone?" Mr. Weasley called from the living room.

"In here Arthur," Mrs. Weasley called.

He entered the kitchen and stopped dead when he saw Percy. "P-Percy? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize."

"About time!" Charlie snapped.

"Took you long enough," Bill almost shouted.

"Arrogant git," Fred put in.

"Hateful," George mumbled.

"Boys!" Their parents snapped at them. They all shut their mouths but glared at their brother.

"Go ahead Percy," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"I want to apologize for my behavior towards the family. I really don't deserve your forgiveness but I am going to apologize any way. Once I started at the Ministry I would do anything I could to get ahead, my greatest fault. I started to listen to what the Prophet was saying and less about what my family was saying. Things began to get out of hand and I thought the Ministry was right. So I said things that I should never have said. Harry is a part of this family and I thought he was dangerous. It was stupid and I regret what I did. Harry has already forgiven me. I also plan to help him with a few things. My pride kept me from apologizing when I realized I was wrong. I was the one who helped get Sirius's name cleared by the Ministry. Fudge wasn't even going to clear his name, said it would fault the Ministry. I don't know how Harry knew I was the one who did it but he did."

"Harry has an extensive spy network that even we don't know about," Mr. Weasley put in. "Ginny and Harry have been working really hard these past few weeks and have improved greatly in everything they are doing."

"What exactly did Harry ask you to do?" Charlie asked.

"He wants me to get Snape's teaching license revoked and Dumbledore temporarily removed from his position at Hogwarts. Also he wants Draco to be able to get free of his father, Narcissa to divorce Lucius and take his money."

"I think I will help a bit in that, after all I work in the Ministry," Mr. Weasley said with a slight smile.  
"What did Dumbledore do now?" Fred asked.

"He suspended a student who was under the Imperious curse by a member of his staff. Harry said that he wants him taken out of his position. I can get it all done three days before school starts."

"Why are we in the Order anyway?" Bill questioned. "Harry is far more powerful and has a lot more resources than Dumbledore ever did. I think I will resign and join Harry."

"I agree," Fleur said with a smile.

"Now children that's a little harsh don't you think?" Mr. Weasley said.

"With the way he treated Harry? No I don't think it is. I agree with Bill and Fleur I'm resigning my post as well," Charlie put in.

"We never joined so we don't care," Fred and George said.

"Molly?" Arthur asked.

"I am not sure yet."

"Welcome home son," Arthur said as he shook his son's hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry waited at the bottom of the stairs. He had on a pair of black slacks and a dark green button up silk shirt. "How do I look?" He asked Jamie and Pansy.

"She's going to love it," Pansy said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I agree," Jamie said.

"Same here," Ginny said from the top of the stairs. Harry's eyes met hers and he could see a hunger in them as she looked him over. "Very nice Harry," she said with a smile.

Harry took in her outfit. She wore a black dress that came to mid thigh. The straps met at the back of her neck and was cut low in the front. She wore a pair of black heels with three black straps. Her red hair was pulled back with two strands hanging down. She wore the locket he had gotten her and a pair of gold earrings. "Wow," was the best he could get out. _You look amazing._

_Why thank you Mr. Potter._ She smirked down at him. He hadn't even seen the back of the dress yet or lack of. Ginny made her way down the stairs and stopped on the last one. Harry smiled up at her and took her hand in his.

"Ready?"

"Ready," she said with a smile. Harry pulled her down off the last step and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two apparated away. They appeared in an alley with no one around. Ginny pulled his head down and gave him a long kiss. _You look good enough to eat._

_So do you._ He told her as he reluctantly released his hold on her. She laughed and took his hand.

"So where are we going?"

"To dinner."

"Where are we?"  
"Paris," he said with a smile.

The two exited the Alley and into the lit streets of Paris. They made their way to a small restaurant. "Welcome do you have a reservation?" The man asked in French.

"Yes I do. Two under Black."

"Right this way Mr. Black."

_Black?_

_What? I can't use Potter out in public, it draws too much attention._

_It's not that why didn't you mention it before?_

_Didn't see the need to? _Ginny just rolled her eyes as they entered a small room. Candles were the only light in the room. Music played over the speakers and Harry held her chair out for her.

"So what is all of this about?" Ginny asked after they had ordered their food.

"I can't take my girlfriend out for no reason?"

"You can but you've been up to something lately."

"What makes you so sure I have been up to something?"

"You've been sending owls for the last week not to mention you disappearing two nights in a row."

"So you did notice," he mumbled.

"Yes I did, so what have you been up to?"  
"You'll see soon love." She glared at him for a minute before taking a drink out of her glass. "How was shopping?" Harry asked.  
"Fun. I got the girls some new clothes and a few decorations for their room. Mum wants to teach them while we are working on our training."

"That would be fine, they seem to like her a lot don't they?"

"They do like her a lot. Mum always had a good way with children, she did raise seven."

"She did, great kids," Harry said with a smirk.

"Would you happen to know why my brother is requesting a meeting with me?"

"Which brother?" Harry said in fake ignorance.

"Percy?"

"Possibly."

"So that's who you went to see after you spoke to Anna!"

"You knew I was talking to Anna?"

"Oh Harry you aren't that sneaky, Jamie told me any way. What did she want?"

"Just to talk about a few things, nothing too important."

"You're lying to me but I'll let it pass this time. What did you need Percy for?"

"He's going to help get Narcissa divorced legally from Lucius and same with Draco. I need to speak to Sirius since he is the head of the Black family. I spoke to Draco, who informed me how to get Narcissa divorced. I also plan to get Snape sacked and Dumbledore removed. Would you care to come with me to speak with Professor McGonagall?"

"I would love to, she was always my favorite teacher. Just going to warn her about what is going to happen?"

"Yes."

"So do we plan to teach this year or return to regular classes?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Well I don't think they will let us share a room if we go back to being regular students and I don't think I like that idea too much. Besides it is a lot of fun to teach the students."

"I agree."

The talk sort of stopped as they began eating and fell into a comfortable silence.

"So where to now?" Ginny asked when they were done eating.

"Dancing, where else."

"You do realize we are underage to go into a club."

Harry grinned. "So?"

Ginny laughed and nodded her head. The two made their way outside and into the street. Harry apparated them away to a small clearing. "I thought you said we were going dancing."

"I did but I didn't really say where now did I?"

"I think I like this better anyway," she said as she looked down at the expansion of land before her. They were on a small raised clearing that overlooked a forest and a small town sat at the edge of it. Turning she gasped when she saw the ocean. "How did you find this place?"

"I didn't really. It was an accident while I was apparating with Sirius. He wanted me to go to the town and instead I ended up on the hill. Beautiful isn't it?"

"It is." She turned to face Harry who was smiling. With a wave of his hand music began to play.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may."

They continued to dance for an hour before Ginny decided she wanted to rest. She leaned back against him, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, as they gazed out over the ocean. It had been a while since they had managed to get any alone time together and it felt nice to be able to be with him without worrying about everything in the world.

Harry kissed her neck and slowly got to his feet, pulling her up with him. She looked up at him confused. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes," she said cautiously.

He smiled at her. "I'm not going to break up with you Ginny."

"I never said you were."

"You had that tone."

She laughed. "Alright I can't help it. I never feel like I am good enough for you, I feel like you deserve better than me." She told him quietly as she dropped her gaze.

Harry tilted her head up. "There is no one better than you and no one I would ever _want_ to be with. Which is why I brought you here." He took both of her hands and knelt down. "I know we are young and I wanted to do this before my birthday got in the way. I love you, Ginny Weasley, with all my heart. Will you marry me?"  
Ginny gasped when he knelt down. She knew he would eventually propose, but she figured it would be after she turned sixteen or even after he did. Instead he was doing it three days before his birthday. "Yes," she said with a huge smile on her face.

Harry smiled and moved to put the ring on her finger. She didn't spare it a look, just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all he was worth. If anyone had stumbled across the two they would have seen the dark gold aura surrounding the couple. Hundreds of miles away they brought Voldemort to his knees.

The two slowly pulled apart and finally saw the aura around them. "Why does it do that?" Ginny questioned quietly.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Because you two have a bond," the older Ginny said from behind them. They both turned to face her and the older Harry.

"Do you two always pop up?" Harry questioned.

"Well it gets boring watching you all the time so we thought it would be nice to visit," the older Ginny said with a huge smile.

"I proposed here as well, how ironic," the older Harry said with a slight frown.

"Yes but his was _much_ more romantic. How can he be so romantic when you aren't?" She questioned her husband.

"I am too romantic!"

"Before you two get into a fight, what do you mean we have a bond?" Ginny put in.

"Well it wasn't actually supposed to happen-"  
"A lot wasn't supposed to happen," Ginny cut in as Harry spoke.

"Well the bond is very rare. I think all this old magic is going to give me a headache. It's not normal for someone to change the past, fate doesn't usually owe people so there have been few occurrences where this has happened. Like now. You two have what has been called 'Fate's Bond.' There was one that happened during Merlin's time but who it was wasn't actually told to us. Then there was the one between Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. I believe that was the last one too. See fate owed them and in doing so they were allowed to instill their relationship earlier on in life, creating a sort of bond."  
"It allows you the ability to speak mind-to-mind, which is a reason why the potion worked so effectively. You would have been able to with or without it. However, you wouldn't have been able to use it until something dramatic happened. You two completed the bond at your Uncles funeral. The fact that Voldemort is tied to both of you he feels what you two feel when you kiss like that or something to that effect. He hates love so it hurts him. The bond also allows you to use each other's magic at will, which is why Ginny can do wandless magic."

"Or why Harry has mastered it so early on in life. There are other effects but none actually recorded. Godric and Rowena didn't write down much about their bond but there was some written down. The only way you can actually have 'Fate's Bond' is if you two were already destined to be together. I think you two will figure out more abilities as time moves on."

"It's also rare for two people to have the same exact aura. When together its a dark gold color. When apart it's light gold," the older Ginny continued.

"Is that why we have the same animagus forms?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. We decided it would be a great time to explain things. Like if you get extra abilities."

"So that is why I can speak Parseltongue!" Ginny said with a smile. "This really explains a lot. I knew doing wandless magic was rare but I didn't realize why I could do it."

"Ginny, we are powerful in our own right, with or without them. We just get a boost of power from them which help."

"She's right you know. I watched her take on twelve death eaters on her own and came out with only a few scratches on her. You are powerful I'll bet you two could easily apparate through the wards around Hogwarts," The older Harry commented. "I could by the end of the seventh year."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes they aren't very strong, well they were when I was younger but I out grew all of that. Old magic is stronger than most people think."

"Well this is all great and wonderful but I haven't quite finished with Harry here yet. See you soon." With that Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and apparated the two to their bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was the first to wake up on the morning of Harry's birthday. They had planned for everyone to meet up at the Burrow. She slowly untangled herself from her fiancé's arms and made her way to the girl's room. They were both already up and getting ready.

"Come on I'll do your hair," she told Lily, who was trying unsuccessfully to untangle her hair. Ginny sat down on the bed, Lily sitting on the ground in front of her. Ginny began to brush the young girl's hair while watching Karen dig around her trunk.

"Are you going to be our new mommy?" Lily asked making Ginny jump. She had been thinking about how she was going to wake Harry up.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Yes!" Both girls said at once making Ginny laugh.

"Well I'm only fifteen and I am not really sure if I could. I need to be sixteen to be able to."

"Oh," Karen said as she sat down on her bed.

"Don't worry its only ten months away. All right you are done. Mum is waiting in the living room for you. Be good and I will see you soon."

"Bye!" They called as they hurried off as well.

Ginny returned to her room and slid back into the bed. She rested her head against Harry's chest and was soon asleep again.

It was around noon when she woke up again. Harry had kicked the blankets off of them and they were now at the foot of the bed. Ginny groaned and sat up only to be stopped by Harry's arm over her chest. She sighed heavily and turned to face him. He was lying on his stomach, turned away from her, his leg was draped over her's, and his arm was lying across her chest.

Ginny shifted and gently prodded his mind so he would change positions. Harry rotated onto his side, his arms wrapping firmly around her, pinning her to him. She groaned again wanting him to let her go but he just held her tighter. Finally she just resolved to wake him up.

"Harry," she whispered into his ear. He didn't do anything but sleep on. "Harry, love, it's time to get up." He still continued to sleep. Annoyed she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. She bent down to kiss him but before she could he rolled her onto her back and kissed her passionately.

She let out a small squeak before Harry made it impossible for her to speak. Eventually she kissed him back with just as much passion. Harry pulled back with a small smile while Ginny glared at him.

"That wasn't funny."  
"Actually I found it very entertaining," he whispered as he kissed her neck. She tried to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. "You aren't the only one who can fake being asleep." He continued to kiss up and down her neck making her breathing become shallower.

"That's not fair," she whined as she tried to get free of him but was trapped beneath him.

"It's entirely fair."

"I-Is not!" She whimpered as she attempted to get free of him. With a small laugh he kissed her jaw line then slowly made his way back to her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him closer as she deepened the kiss. When she felt him relax against her she rolled him onto his back and held his arms above his head.

"Hey!"

"What?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"That's not fair."

"It's entirely _fair_." She told him as she kissed his neck. With a wave of her hand his arms were stuck above his head and she laughed when he tried to struggle to get free.

"That's cheating!" He cried out indigently.

"Is not. You are just mad because you didn't think of it first." Ginny rolled off of him and went to the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Are you planning on leaving me here?"

"For now yes." With that she turned and left the room to take a shower. When she came back twenty minutes later Harry was still trying to get free. "You know the more you struggle the longer that spell lasts," she said with a laugh.

"Would you mind letting me go _now_!" Harry said as he glared at his fiancé.

"I don't know, I'll think about it though." Ginny moved to her trunk and grabbed out the camera.

"You wouldn't dare!" He practically shouted.

"Why not?" Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"Your mother will ask why you have it."

"I can tell her that you weren't behaving."

"Your brothers will get the wrong idea."

"Well at least someone has the _right_ idea."

"Your dad will kill me."

"He won't kill you."

"Your brothers will."

"Nope."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you are being punished. It's not like I am doing _any_thing to you any way. So there is no reason to kill you. My mum actually stuck Fred and George to the roof after they turned Ron's hair purple. She was so furious, his hair didn't go back to normal for a month."

"Let me up Ginny!"

She quickly snapped a picture and pulled the roll of film out. Freckles came to her shoulder where she tied it to his leg and opened the window for him to fly off. "Now I can hide the photos."

"I'm going to get you for this." Harry said in a menacing voice.

"And how do you plan to get up?"

"Like this," he rolled off the bed, his arms free. Ginny yelped and ran from the room, Harry right on her heels. She ran for the attic where she took the steps two at a time. When she reached the top she kicked the door shut and sealed it before hiding behind some of the boxes casting charms all around the room. She knew he didn't have his glasses on and would be able to spot her aura of magic otherwise.

Harry threw open the door and scanned the room. He could see all of her spells but had no idea where she was hiding. "Come out Ginny, I won't hurt you I promise."

_You are such a liar! You are planning to pin me to the wall!_

_That's not true._

_Is to! I can read your mind Harry. I know what you are planning to do._

_I didn't think you would mind _that_ much._

_Hahaha very funny. I don't feel up to being tortured by you today. It's not like I tortured you._

_Leaving me pinned to a bed isn't a form of torture?_

_Nope. Having you pinned to a bed while I changed in front of you is a form of torture. _Ginny told him as she slowly began to move towards the door. Harry was moving across the room, checking the magical signatures. Ginny had learned early on how to disguise her aura from him during their constant training battles.

"Come out Gin."

"No I don't think I will," she called just before she ran for the door. Harry's spell missed her by inches. She waved her hand and the door slammed shut, sealed again. When she reached the bottom of the landing she cast a spell to make the stairs into multiple staircases, all but one leading back to the attic. She closed that door as well, sealing it before running back to her room. Inside she managed to slip on her shoes before heading down the stairs. Just as she reached the fireplace Harry appeared in front of her. She yelped and moved back.

"Now that wasn't very nice Gin," he said in a low voice that she knew all to well. Slowly she backed away from him as he moved with her.

"You know I was teasing, right Harry?" She asked him in a slightly shaky voice.

"Is that what that was? Well then I am going to _love_ teasing you back." Ginny's eyes scanned the room for any source of refuge. She knew he was going to pin her to the wall and as much as she would normally have enjoyed it she wasn't to keen on arriving late. Her mind was working in overdrive as she looked for any way to get out of her current situation.

She smiled sweetly at Harry who narrowed his eyes. "Now Harry, how would it look if Mum came through the fire to find you in only your boxers and her _only_ daughter stuck to the wall?"

"That you deserved it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "We do have to be somewhere soon."

"They can wait."

Ginny's back hit the wall and she knew she was out of luck. Harry was now standing in front of her, his green eyes dark with hunger. She gulped visibly as his eyes swept over her in a possessive way. Just as he raised his hand to cast the spell Ginny moved her hand behind his neck and pulled his head down to hers. The kiss was hot and slightly possessive.

A loud cough made the two jump. Behind them stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny flushed a dark red and looked down at her feet.

"I think I will go take a shower," Harry said as he disappeared up the stairs. Ginny continued to look down at her feet.

"Well..." Mr. Weasley said.

"Right, well, we just came to inform you that everyone is ready whenever you two are."

"Thanks Mum," she said in a quiet voice.

"Oh! Would you two grow up already," Mrs. Weasley snapped at her husband and daughter. "It's not like we haven't caught Bill and Fleur like this or even Percy and Penelope, then of course Fred and Luna, George and Hermione. So knock it off already."

Ginny started laughing at her father's stunned face.

"I am going home," Mr. Weasley said as he shook his head and disappeared through the fire.

"Thanks Mum."

"Don't let it happen again Ginny."

"I won't," she said with a smirk on her face.

"I mean it I don't think that your father can handle it."

"I won't!"

"Good, see you soon." Mrs. Weasley stepped into the fire and was gone. Ginny was smiling as she headed back upstairs. Harry was just pulling on his shirt when she came in. He was in a pair of blue jeans that fit him perfect and a dark red shirt that he favored.

"Parents gone?"

"Yes and she said not to do that again. She doesn't think Dad can handle it."

Harry grinned at her as he attempted to fix his hair. Shaking her head Ginny stepped in front of him and quickly got his hair to behave in the way she liked best. "There," she said with a smile.

"How can you fix my hair when I never can?"

"I just know how is all," she told him with a smug smile on her face.

"So how do I look then?"

"Perfect now lets get going."

Harry laughed as they headed down the stairs. "Demanding aren't you?"

"I don't want to be late. You _always_ make us late!"

"I do not always make us late."

"Yes you do." She commented as she stepped into the fire. Harry moved in beside her and they flooed to the Burrow. They stumbled out of the fireplace. Harry hit the ground while Ginny managed to run into Hermione, who held her up.

"Nice of you to join us," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Thanks for catching me."

"Would have been better if someone caught _me_," Harry grumbled from the floor.

"We can help you there mate," Fred said. Fred and George pulled him to his feet and almost tossed him back into the fire.

"I didn't mean back into the fire!" Harry called to the two who just grinned.

"Happy birthday Harry," Hermione said as she gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday!" Pansy, Luna, Lavender, and Parvati said as each of them gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday mate," Bill said as he clapped him on the shoulder. Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Percy repeated the sentiment.

Penelope and Fleur both gave him a hug. Neville and Blaise also wished him a happy birthday. Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Jamie, Anna, and Dudley were after that.

"Harry!" Lily and Karen called as they came running down the steps to tackle their 'father'. He lifted both of them into a hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," he said as he kissed the top of their heads.

"Lunch!" Mrs. Weasley called. The party all headed outside to the tables that were set up. Lunch was a noisy affair.

After lunch the presents were presented. Remus, Anna, and Sirius got him a book outlining all their pranks they had done during school. Fred and George were eyeing the book the entire time. The two had gotten him a map they had created of the entire country. It would show him where ever someone was located at. Ron had gotten him a new Cannons poster. Hermione had gotten him a new defense book which Ginny had promptly snatched up to skim through. Bill and Fleur got him a few books on French history, including spells and creatures. Percy and Penelope presented him with the complete adoption papers for Karen and Lily. Neville got him another Defense book. Parvati and Lavender presented him with a new set of robes designed specifically for him. Luna got him a book on Old Magic. Blaise gave him another book on bonds. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed Harry the clock, which now had his own name on it as well as Hermione's.

The two hugged the adults and thanked them. Ginny, Karen, and Lily handed him a new photo album. It was empty and was for him to fill up. Tonks had given him a book that many of the Aurors used during training. Once the presents were done they all made to play a game of Quidditch. The team consisted of Harry, Ginny, Fred, Sirius, Anna, Luna, and Hermione. The other team had Ron, George, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Charlie, and Bill. Ginny, Anna, and Hermione would be playing as chasers against Bill, Tonks, and Lavender. Charlie and Harry were both seekers. Ron and Luna were playing as keepers. Fred and Sirius were beaters against George and Remus.

They had only been an hour into the game when Harry caught the snitch his team winning two hundred twenty to fifty. It was then that Angelina, Alicia, Professor McGonagall, Lee, Oliver, and Katie arrived.

Harry, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, and Oliver challenged the others to a match. They would play against Anna, Molly, Professor McGonagall, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and Sirius.

The game managed to last three hours with neither team winning. The score was up to one hundred fifty for each team. The players were getting tired and it was up to Harry and Charlie to end the game. They finally spotted the snitch at the other end of the field. Both boys took off heading for the snitch. It shot upwards as they got closer. They continued to race after the snitch.

"You're going to lose Harry," Charlie shouted as he dove for the snitch.

Harry shot down just as the snitch did and Charlie over shot. It was Harry who managed to catch the snitch in the end, winning the game.

Dinner was a bit smaller affair but still loud none the less. The adults were sulking after their defeat while the kids were cheering happily. It was one of the best birthday's Harry had ever had. By the time eleven p.m. reached everyone was completely exhausted. Harry and Ginny took Karen and Lily back home around ten-thirty when the two had fallen asleep. Pansy returned with them to go see Draco, who was still stuck in bed. Dudley returned as well, while Jamie headed home with Sirius and Anna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well here it is chapter 11, it was probably one of the longest ones but I have to say that I am sorry but the chapters go back to being shorter. Well for the most part unless I start to combine the chapters. twelve and thirteen only hit 5 pages and this one is at 10 sooooo not sure on that. I still have a lot of writing to do I got side tracked this weeked. Also really if you all visit my livejournal I have been posting hints about what is going to happen in the coming chapters, so if you all want to know then you can go ahead and go there, or you can bug my betas but i doubt they would tell you. So review while you can! **

**  
Seritha**


	12. The Missing Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK does.**

**Missing Chapter: The Engagement Ring**

Ginny and Harry appeared the next morning in the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was throwing a breakfast for the whole family. When they entered the kitchen the whole family was already present. Fred and Luna were sitting at the far end, their heads bent, talking quietly about something. Hermione and George were laughing quietly at something Hermione held in her hands. Ron was talking to his father about something. Charlie and his girlfriend, Danielle, were talking to each other, smiling secret smiles. Bill and Fleur were talking animatedly, probably discussing their wedding. Percy had moved to talk to his father and brother, while Penelope was helping Mrs. Weasley.

To their surprise Sirius and Anne were there as well talking to Remus and Tonks. Fleur was the first to spot the young couple. No one really knew that Harry was planning to ask besides Penelope and Percy, who had 'accidentally' forgotten to mention it to the rest of the family.

As Fleur got closer to come say hi she gasped, drawing the attention of the rest of the Weasley family.

"It's absolutely gorgeous!" Fleur practically cried out, a hint of jealously and envy in her voice. She took Ginny's hand, almost pulling the younger girl off her feet. "You didn't tell us you were going to propose!" Fleur said as she turned to glare at Harry, who only grinned.

Ginny turned to smile at him. At hearing Fleur's announcement the rest of the women were out of their chairs and crowding around Ginny, pushing Harry out of the way.

"It's _beautiful_," Hermione said envious of the younger girl beside her.

"Oh this is amazing! Where did you get this Harry?" Tonks asked over her shoulder.

"It's so spectacular. Just look at the jewels on it," Penelope said lightly.

"This must have cost a fortune," Danielle said as she joined the rest of the members of the family.

"It must have," Luna agreed with the older woman.

"It's absolutely amazing," Mrs. Weasley chimed in.

Harry, laughing, took one of the two empty seats at the table. Mr. Weasley clapped him on the shoulder. "Why did you ask so early?"

"I felt it would be better to do it now, who knows how much time we will get together when school starts."

_We better get time together_, Ginny told him quietly.

_I promise we will love; I want as much time with you as possible_. This brought a smile to Ginny's face as she turned back to answering the questions that were coming towards her.

"Nice job Harry, now they will all want rings like hers," Fred said, in a fake annoyed voice.

"Yes Harry, setting us up like that, what were you thinking?" George added in.

"I hope I won't have to buy a new ring for Fleur," Bill said as he shook his head.

"They are going to want something _that_ nice," Percy said annoyed.

"You bet we will," Luna, Hermione, Penelope, Tonks, and Danielle said together. Causing the other women in the room to laugh and Harry to grin.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to ask her?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well Percy and Penelope knew, I figured they would have told you," Harry said with a shrug.

"Percy!" Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie said together.

Percy laughed into the back of his hand. "I thought it would be nice to let them surprise everyone."

"We shouldn't have-" Fred started.

"-brought them here," George finished.

"How much did that cost?" Fleur asked as she took her seat beside Bill.

"Not sure, it was my Mum's engagement ring. I found it in the vault. Hermione helped me pick it."

"It was so beautiful, I thought Ginny would like it," Hermione told them as she took her seat beside George.

"I love it," Ginny said as she sat beside Harry, kissing him quickly on the lips.

Lily and Karen, who had been sleeping, now came into the room, bouncing happily on their feet. They had known about the engagement ring and were positively ecstatic at the prospect of Ginny being their mother. They ran over to where Ginny sat and hugged the older girl, who laughed as she hugged them back.

Mrs. Weasley, Danielle, Fleur, and Penelope watched Ginny with small smiles on their faces. Ginny had a way with children and those two had taken a liking to her almost instantly.

Talk continued on as the girls kept asking questions about the ring and how Harry had proposed.

"Then he pulled me to my feet and said that he knew we were still young but he wanted to ask now. He told me there was no one better than me and no one he would ever _want_ besides me," Ginny finished with a grin, while Harry looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Awwww," the women said together while the men rolled their eyes.

Ginny leaned over towards Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck. _I love you._

_Love you too Gin._ He said as he smiled up at her, meeting her brown eyes.

She smiled as well, lightly kissing him before resting her forehead against his. _It was really romantic Harry and I couldn't think of a better way for you to propose to me._

_I'm glad you loved it then. Just wait till we actually have the wedding._

She laughed softly. _As long as I am walking down the aisle to you, I don't care if it was in Hogwarts Great Hall as long as it is with you. _

_And it will only be me; I'm not partial to sharing. _

_Me either._ Ginny put in. _Besides I don't feel like giving you up for anything._

_I'm glad and I would never give you up. You are my world, my everything, my life, my fiancé, and my soul mate. _

_As are you to me. _Ginny rested her hand on his cheeks, her eyes bright with emotion. To her there was nothing better in the world then staring into Harry's green eyes and seeing the love and devotion in his eyes that he held for only her.

**A/N: The missing scene that all of you have been DYING to read. I know its short, only barely got to two pages but the scene wasn't going to be that long to begin with. I just wanted all the family to know. As you can tell they were pretty happy, knowing it was going to happen to begin with. So ta da! The chapter, then I will pick up from where I left off and continue the story. Ch. 15 is off at the betas right now and sixteen is being worked on. **

**Seritha**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Chapter Twelve: The Missing Couple**

Oliver Wood stretched as he woke up the next morning. His head was killing him from last night. Fred and George must have slipped something into his butterbeer. As he tried to sit up he found someone lying against him. Looking down, he was surprised to see Katie fast asleep beside him. Her head rested on his chest, her arm was lightly wrapped around his waist. He rubbed his head trying to remember how she had ended up in his bed. When he looked around he realized he wasn't in _his_ bed or even his flat. As he continued to look around the room he saw pictures of Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. There were a few of her with Fred and George. A few of all seven of them, with Harry grinning from the middle of them. She had a few pictures of her and him when he was still at school.

Katie stretched out beside him, then moved closer to him. He was afraid to move for fear of waking her up. As he lay there he wondered exactly what he was going to do about his current situation. He could apparate away but he knew her parent's house had apparation wards on them. His other option was just to try and get out of her room before she or her parents woke up. As he tried to move her arm tightened around his waist. With a defeated sigh he lay back down.

Her eyes slowly opened about twenty minutes later. Oliver had fallen back asleep a few minutes ago. She blinked a few times and realized that she was sleeping next to Oliver! Katie sat up and looked around the room and was surprised to see she was in _her_ room of all places. She vaguely remembered helping him back from the Weasley's. _Fred and George must have put something in his drink again. So why in the world is he here? _

Katie carefully got out of bed and headed out of her room. The house was quiet so she was hoping her parents had already gone to work. She had no idea how they would react if they found that Oliver was asleep in her bed and only in his boxers. As she entered the kitchen she was surprised to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you still doing home?" She asked as she went to the fridge to grab something to drink.

"I don't have to go into work until ten. Is Oliver awake?" Her mother asked in a casual tone.

Katie froze. "He's still sleeping," she said slowly.

"Well don't let him sleep all day. There is some hangover potion on your nightstand. I figured you two might need it seeing as Fred and George tend to do that to you both very often."

"Often? Wait when has this happened before?"  
"A few times over the last few years. Oliver is usually the first to wake and is gone before you are up."

Katie groaned at this and shook her head. "Why have I never been told about this?"

"Never asked," her mother said with a slight smile.

"That's not funny mum. It would have been nice to know!"

"Then talk to Oliver about it since he is the one who leaves before you wake up. Did you never wonder why you ended up in one of his shirts every morning? Like now for instance? I am off to work now."

Katie looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing his shirt from the day before. "Bye," she said as she made her way back to her room. Oliver was still fast asleep and had moved so he was lying where she had been earlier. She didn't have much to drink last night so her head wasn't bothering her at all. Harry had sent her a letter a day ago requesting to speak to her about something important. He was supposed to be coming by today around ten. Katie froze, she was about to go change when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Groaning she moved to open the door to reveal Harry. His hair was just as messy as ever and he looked a little tired. He took one look at her and then Oliver lying on her bed and smirked.

"What's so funny?" She snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is the first time you've been awake and he hasn't. Usually he is long gone before you wake up."

Katie groaned. "Why am I figuring out about all of this _now_? It would have been nice to know this _earlier_! And how did you get into my house?"

"Oliver asked us not to. He wasn't really sure how you would react to waking up next to him in the morning. Though I can see you don't really mind all that much. I apparated to just outside your door, didn't want to barge in."

She glared at the younger boy. "Why exactly are you _here_ instead of with your girlfriend? How could you my parents have wards up?"

"She's sleeping right now and I needed to talk to you about something. Wards don't stop me."

"Which would be?"

"You and Oliver."

"What do you mean me and Oliver?"

"Oh come on Katie you've liked Oliver for _years_. Goodness what is with everyone and dancing around their feelings. At least I just kissed Ginny for crying out loud. First Remus and Tonks, now you and Oliver. Be happy that he likes you back and just kiss the boy."

"Since when did you become such an expert. Last time I checked you didn't even ask her out till the _end_ of the second task and you kissed her at the end of the _first_."

"How did you know that?"

"I live in Gryffindor Tower too you know, you can overhear a lot when you want to. You may have asked her out but you took forever to do it."

It was Harry's turn to glare at his older teammate. "At least I did something instead of waiting all these years."

"Why is it so important any way?"

"Because I need yours and Oliver's help with something. I would _love_ to explain more about it but you will just have to wait for me to explain it in the meeting."

"What meeting?" She said annoyed. Katie hated it when people would dance around a subject instead of just saying it outright.

"The meeting at the end of the summer. Just get on with it already. I have to go before Gin wakes up. Tell Oliver hi for me," he said with a smile before he transformed and flamed away. She glared at the spot he had just left and turned back into her room.

_He's right I should just kiss him._

_**But what if he doesn't like you?**_

_Then it was worth a shot, besides he looks good sleeping_. She thought to herself as she watched him in her bed. The blankets had fallen down to his waist, revealing a well-defined chest. She was very glad that he was still playing Quidditch. As much as she loved to play the sport she loved even more to sit in the stands watching him fly. It had become a habit during her years at Hogwarts to go out and watch him fly. She could usually find him on the pitch doing something. Her crush had started when they were children and had steadily grown over the years till she knew she was in love.

Her biggest fear was losing his friendship if things went wrong. He was her closest friend and had always been there when she needed it. She had dated during her stay at Hogwarts and she could always count on Oliver when things went sour. There was a time during her third year when one of her exs had hit her. Oliver had put the boy in the hospital for a week.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she moved to climb back into her bed. Oliver shifted over as she moved into the bed. At first she thought he was moving away when she realized he was turning to lay on his side. His arm wrapped around her waist and he held her close. The feeling of his warm breath against her neck made shivers run down her spine. She closed her eyes enjoying being held by him.

Just as she was drifting off into sleep he woke up. He slowly stretched his body out, slightly moving Katie. She shifted so he could stretch easier which drew his attention back to her.

"Mornin'," he said sleepily as he hid his face against the back of her neck.

"Morning," she said quietly as she enjoyed his warm breath on her neck. "There is a hangover remedy on the nightstand for you."

"That's great," he rolled onto his back for a minute as he downed the potion. He coughed for a second before returning to his previous position. "What time is it?"

"About eleven I believe."

He nodded his head and held her slightly closer. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him. His breathing was hot against her neck and sending chills up and down her spine. She took a deep breath and rotated to face him. Oliver brought his hand up to rest on her cheek, smiling at her.

"Oliver I-"

Oliver cut her off by kissing her softly. She leaned into his kiss and he pulled her closer. When they pulled apart they just gazed at each other. "I love you Katie," he whispered softly.

"I love you too Oliver."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer passed without incident. Things had begun to finally settle down and both Harry and Ginny knew it wasn't going to last very long. They both began training harder than usual and by the end of the day they would just collapse into bed until the next morning. Pansy had become a permanent resident to Harry's house. Draco had been released after a week but was still limited to the amount of things he could actually do. Narcissa was still in bed, her recovery slow.

Lily and Karen were being taught by Molly while Harry and Ginny spent their time training. Dudley had landed a steady paying job that helped keep up his end of the bills, Harry paying the other half. Things between Pansy and Ron had gotten worse. Ron was still unaware about Draco or that the two had gotten back together. Pansy and Draco had moved to train with the others while Ron kept his training with Dumbledore and Snape. Unknowing to the others Ron was also training with another person.

As the days seemed to draw closer Harry and Ginny finally got a letter from the Headmaster, asking them to return to the teaching staff. He had gotten a number of requests from students to have the two teach once more and the two were happy to take up the offer. Dumbledore stopped by once during the summer and things had not gone as well as he had hoped. With school drawing nearer Harry and Ginny finally made a trip to visit Professor McGonagall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny flamed into Hogwarts castle just outside of Professor McGonagall's classroom. They knew she was in there. Ginny knocked on the door. "Come in," she called through the door.

The two entered the room and she looked up startled. "Good evening Professor," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, this is a very unexpected visit. What brings you here?" She said in a curious voice as she offered the two a place to sit.

"Well we have come to inform you about a few things that are going to be happening over this school year."

"So we thought it would be nice to inform you of what is going on," Ginny said as she took her seat beside Harry.

"What have you done now Mr. Potter?" She said in a low voice but her lips twitched.

The two students grinned. "_I_ haven't done _any_thing," he said indigently. "I just happened to point out a few things to the Ministry and the board that oversees the school."  
"Harry..."

"Well Professor, it's like this," Ginny cut in. "See we have found out a bit of information that was very disturbing and needed immediate attention."

"Yes it was very disturbing," Harry said with a nod.

"As I was saying. We found that Dumbledore suspended a student after his having attacked another student. Now he was informed that the student had been placed under the Imperious curse and was unable to function as he normally would, making him innocent in his attacks on said student. Instead of listening to Madam Pomfrey he ignored her and suspended the student anyway."

"I have a feeling we are talking about Mr. Malfoy am I correct?"

"You are correct," Harry said. "He was under the influence of the spell when he killed my Aunt. When he first did it I was ready to kill him right there on the spot but Pansy begged me to give him a chance. She said he would never do something like that and that I should at least give him a chance to explain. So I did. We called in Madam Pomfrey to check him over and just as we suspected he had been exposed heavily to both the Imperious and Cruciatus curse."

"So then Harry gave him a chance to explain his actions. Draco allowed Harry into his mind to retrieve the memories from inside his head. Harry saw the extent of the damage done to him by the constant attacks on him. Then he and I went to rescue Narcissa from her house, another thing that will have to be explained I am afraid."

"Then I went to speak with Percy and Penelope about their helping to get Snape put into Azkaban and Dumbledore temporarily removed."

"What?" McGonagall said shocked. "What am I missing here?"

"Snape was the one who was putting Draco under the Imperious curse and forcing him to attack Pansy. Then he obliviated his memory of what happened, leaving him without a clue that he did anything wrong. Dumbledore clearly overstepped his bounds and suspended the student without further questioning. As I entered Draco's mind I found that Dumbledore had in fact been in there as well. So he knew exactly who did it."

McGonagall just sat there staring at the two teens. Her eyes were wide. Never had she been so shocked in her life. This all just seemed to hard too grasp all at once. She blinked a few times then shook her head. "I guess I can see now why the entire Weasley family had resigned from the Order."

"They did what?" Harry and Ginny said together.

"You didn't know?"

"No," they said again.

"Yes well they told Dumbledore that they were resigning. No warning, nothing. They all left. We all sat there looking shocked. No one saw that coming."

"I believe love, that my family is now behind you one hundred percent," she said with a huge grin. Harry turned and smiled at his fiancé.

"I believe they are. Which is good for us then isn't it?"

"Very, oh this could help us along nicely! Fred and George are going to be pleased that Snape is getting sacked!"

"Professor it seems that you will be having a position to fill here soon..." Harry let his sentence hang in the air.

Minerva looked at the two. "You two constantly amaze me you know that? I don't think I've ever seen anything like what you two are doing."

They both grinned wider. "Why thank you," they said together.

"I don't know if your brothers would be interested in teaching. They seemed to enjoy torturing the teachers instead and its rare to appoint students so young."

"We are much younger than they are," Ginny put in. "This will be our second year teaching and I am not even in my sixth year yet!"

"Actually Ginny, we spoke to the board and they agreed to bump you up a year. You two will both continue your training."

"I'm surprised the board even allowed us to teach in the first place."

"Well this was one of the first years that there was so many O's on the OWLs. That wasn't just in Defense Against the Dark Arts either. It seems that you two have made quite an impact in the school here."

"I'm going to be in my sixth year. Oh just wait till Hermione hears this!" Ginny said excitedly.

Harry laughed quietly. "You seem to be taking all of this news very well Professor."

"Well I am still a bit shaken by all of this but I can see where you would do something like this. I will have to speak with the Weasleys about that teaching position. I suppose neither of you will continue to play on the team?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. "I've missed it, I think I could go back to being a seeker."

"I'm all up for the chaser position," Ginny said with a smile. "I could do seeker but I could never be as good as Harry."

"That's true," Harry put in earning a smack on the back of his head by Ginny. The three laughed for a moment.

"It's good to see you two again. I have a feeling that you two have a lot more up your sleeves then you are letting on," McGonagall said slowly.

"That we do Professor. We will be sure to inform you of everything when the time is right." Harry looked down at his watch and sighed. "I am sorry but I have another meeting to attend to."

"Which would be what exactly?" Ginny asked slowly. Harry only smiled at her and apparated straight through the wards around Hogwarts. "He's doing something and not telling me," she whined and slumped in his seat.

"I am sure you will know soon enough what is going on."

Ginny smiled up at her Professor. "Well I can only hope that he tells me. I hate to run but since I have the afternoon free I think I will spend some time with the girls."

"Ah I heard of Harry's adoption of his nieces."

"Beautiful little girls. They love him to death too."

"That's always good."

She sighed heavily. "I just wish we had a bit more free time to ourselves. With all the training, the girls, Harry's meetings it seems we never get a moment together. At night we are too tired to do anything but sleep."

"Well school won't be helping much will it?"

"Nope. I suppose I can live with it. After school we are taking a few years off and going traveling."

McGonagall smiled at the young red head. "Then I hope you continue to write. Be safe Miss Weasley."

"You too Professor." Ginny too apparated out of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall shook her head again. They both just apparated through wards that were supposed to keep no one from apparating. The two had power, a lot of it. With a sigh she turned back to the work that was before her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry appeared in the living room of the Burrow. Mr. Weasley jumped, his wand drawn. "Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry said with a huge smile.

"Hello Harry, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"That's alright. What have you been up to today?"

"Ginny and I went to speak with Professor McGonagall. We were informing her of what was going to be happening here in a few days. So you all resigned from the Order?"

Arthur laughed. "My sons were bent on withdrawing from there after they heard of what Percy was going to do. So we all decided that it would be for the best to withdraw and help out our other son," he said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

Harry smiled at the man. He had been a great friend to Harry, picking up where a father should have been for him. The Weasleys had taken him in and were overjoyed that he and Ginny were together. He had remembered coming to ask their permission to marry her and they hugged him and told him that he would always have their blessing. The clock had touched Harry deeply at seeing his hand up there with the others, Hermione's as well.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said happily as she entered the living room. She gave him a big hug, one of which he returned. "I am glad you are here. Ginny went out with the girls today."

"She hasn't had much time to spend with them so she plans on catching up."

"Harry, you-"

"-are here!" George finished as the two came down the stairs. They both hugged him tightly, almost breaking him in two.

"Nice to see you two as well."

"Of course it would be."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Hello Harry," Fleur said as her and Bill entered the living room as well.

"Hello Fleur, Bill."

It wasn't long before the rest had arrived. They all sat in various places in the Weasley's living room. Harry stood by the fire, his mind watching what Ginny was up to. A cough made him pull out of her mind and close his off.

"Well now that everyone is here, Anna and I have a bit of explaining to do."

Anna got to her feet and came to stand by Harry. "Now I am sure you are all wondering why you are here. Well it's a long explanation but I am going to shorten it the best I can. Lily was excellent at charms and that meant she wouldn't let Voldemort win so easily. After all she protected Harry's life. Well she left some clues for me to figure out about the spell she had cast on James, Alice, Frank, and herself."

"Mum preferred Old Magic the best. It was constantly undermined but works a lot better than most of the magic spells we still use today. This part is for Lavender."

Lavender sat up straighter as she looked at Harry.

"See Mum cast a spell over Frank and Alice that would preserve their minds if they were ever attacked heavily with the Cruciatus curse. It was meant to help them. Only problem was she was the only one who knew how long it would last or the counter spell for it that would allow their minds to become free."

"It took me years to find the spell that I needed. Lily was a bit vague but I still managed in the end. Now that I have found it it means that we can free Frank and Alice. The only problem is that it was meant for the 'lover of the son', which would be you Lavender. Your magic is really good but you still need a bit more training before you can use the spell. That is if you want to."

"Of course I do!" Lavender said immediately. "I would do anything to help."

"That's what Harry said you would say."

"Now onto the next part. Mum knew that she had a chance that Voldemort would kill either her and Dad or Frank and Alice. So she placed the spell over all four of them, unknowing to them. The spell was another one she had researched in Old Magic. It was that when the spell was used it had the power to bring them back to life once Voldemort was defeated. As in his sacrifice, his power, would restore them to their bodies. I know it sounds strange but there is more."

"Since Harry is powerful he is going to be used as the bearer of the spell. He'll cast the beginning spell and this is where all of you come in. He needs twenty-two others to help with the spell. So he picked all of you and split you into two separate groups. The first group is Fred, George, Pansy, Charlie, Lavender, Parvati, Alicia, Padma, Angelina, Jamie, and Hannah."

"That covered almost all of those in a relationship, the stronger in that relationship. I know Padma and Hannah are single but you two are very powerful and I would like your help in this."

"The next group was as follows Sirius, myself, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Katie, Oliver, and Lee," Anna continued.

"That covered the couples, excluding Lee but I need your help on that side for a reason. See love is powerful apart as it is together. So having those that are together and those that are apart would balance it out with the magic. You all will have to train to be able to do the spell properly and I won't be facing Voldemort till next year. I'm not strong enough just yet."

"Our next point will be that this is going to remain a secret. I know all of you want to tell your other half but it would be better to keep this low. We don't know what could slip or anything like that and if Voldemort knew then Lily's hard work would fail. We only need to practice once a month. Since it won't be another year until Harry takes him on. So what do you all say?"

"We are all for it!" Fred and George said promptly.

"So are we," Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, and Oliver said as well.

"We already agreed," Penelope put in for her and Percy.

"I will help you whenever you need me," Fleur said with a smile.

"If she's in, I'm in," Bill said as he wrapped an arm around Fleur.

"Of course we will be helping," Lavender said as she indicated towards Padma and Parvati.

"It was her idea so I am in," Sirius said as he pointed to his wife.

"Well my parents are in so that means I am as well Harry," Jamie said with a bright smile.

"We are in," Charlie and Hanna said together.

Arthur and Molly exchanged looks. Then they both turned to smile at Harry. "I don't even know why you bothered to ask, of course we will help," Arthur said happily.

"Alright then, this is how it's going to work..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, Lily, and Karen all came stumbling out of the floo. Harry managed to catch Ginny and picked her up. She squeaked loudly, and then started laughing. "My good knight, thank you for saving a poor lady such as myself."

Percy snorted. "A lady? Since when?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother, before Harry spun her again. The two were laughing so hard they collapsed onto the couch. At which point Ginny tackled Harry and started tickling him. The two wrestled around on the couch, the other always trying to get the upper hand.

"Hey you two are going to ruin the couch," Dudley snapped as he entered the room.

"Dudley!" Jamie said as she came through the fireplace. She practically tackled him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs around his waist. He managed a quick hello before she kissed him.

Harry, Ginny, Percy, Penelope, Lily, and Karen all started laughing. "What's so funny?" Pansy questioned as she came through the floo. "Oh," she said as she noticed Jamie and Dudley still lip locked.

"You two are worst then Potter and Weasley," Draco said lightly from the doorway.

Pansy grinned as she ran over to him, pinning him against the wall before kissing him as well. This sent the rest of the room into a fit of laughter. Ginny grabbed Harry's head and brought it down to her's, where she kissed him.

"Ew! Gross!" Lily and Karen said together.

"Alright, alright, settle down you kids," Percy said in his I'm-better-than-you voice. Everyone pulled apart and took various seats around the room. "Draco, you will be pleased to know that you are now back into Hogwarts."

Pansy cried happily as she hugged her boyfriend tightly. "This is wonderful!"

"Great job Percy," Harry said with a smile.

"Nice job brother," Ginny put in.

"So what do you say you and I make a big statement?" Harry said with a grin at Draco. Draco smiled at the other boy.

"Let's do it."

"Ginny, love, you'll save me a seat won't you?"

"Oh I don't think so mister. I am not letting you out of my sight. You have a tendency to get yourself into trouble and even with the rings I can't always get to you in time."

Harry dropped his head in mock shame. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am." Rolling her eyes again she kissed him.

_Quit acting so spoiled._

_But I am spoiled. I have the best woman in the world,_ Harry grinned at her when she pulled away.

_Aren't you the charming one._

_I try._

She laughed and moved to lean back against him. Lily instantly climbed up to sit beside her, Ginny wrapping an arm around the smaller girl. Karen climbed up to sit on Harry's other side. _Just one very small family._

_A family none the less love. Besides just wait till we have our _own_ kids._

Ginny looked up at him, eyebrow raised. _You do realize we are _waiting_ a few years before we start having kids._

_I know, I know. Besides we are going to travel for a bit right? _

_Of course. Then we can talk about having kids._ Harry laughed quietly and kissed her forehead. Ginny smiled and moved closer to him.

"So Harry what did you have in mind?" Draco asked when he realized the two were done with their silent conversation.

"Well..."

**A/N: Short note since I am doing a double update, but this is all by accident, I almost posted ch. 13 before ch. 12! That would have thrown you all off but thankfully I managed to catch myself before hand so two chaps tonight and I expect reviewes for BOTH chapters! thanks my lovely readers/reviewers.**

**Seritha**


	14. Chapter 13

**Dislcaimer: NO I do NOT own it, I wish I did.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Sixth Year**

Hermione and Luna sat in their usual compartment. Ron had disappeared early on and they hadn't seen a sign of Neville and Lavender, which wasn't too surprising. Both girls sat in relative silence. Their boyfriends had graduated the year before and they were left on their own for this coming year. Little did they know that they would soon be seeing them shortly. Hermione was buried in another Defense book. Harry and Ginny had asked her to help them come up with some new lessons for the school year. She had improved rapidly over the summer with the constant training. George was a large help to her success in many of the subjects that she wasn't already succeeding in. As much as she hated to admit it, she had needed help. George hadn't made fun of her only encouraged her to work harder.

Luna was reading her father's paper, _the Quibbler_. Harry had allowed for an article to be written again, one with Cedric as well. They hoped that if they kept putting it out it would get more people to see reason. However, she was more just gazing at the paper then reading it. Over the summer she had spent extensive time with her father and Fred. Her father was a very intelligent man and taught the two a lot of things they hadn't known. Unlike most people, Fred was always interested in the things she had to say. He didn't degrade her for being different and as their relationship progressed he began to understand things better. She was surprised at how mature he actually was, considering how much of a joker he was. It was all for show and the twins were very intelligent.

The twins had been planning on opening their shop soon. Cedric and Harry had donated their earnings from the tournament to them for the joke shop. As far as the two girls knew that was where they were now. Luna and Hermione had begun to be a bit closer as they both found common ground since they were both dating a Weasley. Hermione at first had been a little reluctant to get to know her so well but she too became interested in the things she said. As a book worm, she thirsted for knowledge and Luna had been a source of new knowledge. Luna herself had been quite reluctant to get to know Hermione. Though she was exceedingly smart, she lacked the basic knowledge to handle the real world outside of the terms of logic. It was a flaw for many bright students who kept themselves wrapped in books. Luna had somehow managed to break Hermione of that and she was beginning to think more for herself, outside of the bounds of logic.

The two looked up at the same time. "I have a feeling we are missing something," Hermione said quietly.

"I do as well," Luna replied as she fingered the necklace she was wearing. It had once been her mother's, something that had been passed down to her when she was just a baby. "I think Harry and Ginny know a bit more than what they were telling us."

"I thought that as well. Fred and George have been secretive as well and I don't think it involves Weasley Wizard Wheezes either."

They both frowned before returning to the objects they held in their hand. Having dated the twins for as long as they have, they knew that they would just have to wait and see what was going to happen. As they began to come closer to Hogwarts the girls got up to change. Once done they were surprised when Padma entered the compartment.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "You two wouldn't happen to know where my charming twin sister has run off to have you?"

"I believe she is with Blaise somewhere. So if you find one you are bound to find the other," Hermione told the girl.

"That has been all she has done this summer. It's quite boring if you ask me. I'm left to fend for myself," Padma said with a sigh. "Oh well it just means I don't have to give her what Mum sent us."

Luna and Hermione smiled. "Then maybe it is a good thing," Luna put in.

"Thanks," Padma said as she closed the door.

The train soon arrived at the station. The two girls headed off the train as usual. They could hear Hagrid calling the first years over. Both of them waved before heading to grab a carriage. Neville and Lavender soon joined them.

"Look who decided to join us!" Hermione said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh knock it off, you would have been in much the same position as us had George still been here," Lavender shot back at Hermione, who preceded to stick out her tongue at the other girl.

"It just so happens that he is not here this year so I have to deal without it," she said with a sad smile.

"We will be able to entertain ourselves I am sure," Luna put in. "After all they did give us a way of contacting them."

"Oh that's right! I completely forgot about those. Thank you for reminding me Luna." Hermione was already digging around in her pocket for the small device that was used during the school year to keep a good eye on Harry and Ginny. They had been relatively safe over the summer so they weren't used as often. Now that school was back on it seemed that the two would need just as much protection as ever. Hermione began typing away at the small device, while Luna moved to do the same.

Lavender and Neville both rolled their eyes and decided to use their time to snog. It wasn't long before the carriages jerked to a stop and the four climbed out of the carriages. As they made their way into the Great Hall they took various seats around the room. Since the houses had united people sat wherever they chose.

Once the students had been seated Dumbledore moved to set the Sorting Hat on its stool. It wasn't a very long song as the other years had seen fit to have. Once that was through Professor McGonagall continued with the sorting. This year only five were placed in Gryffindor, all of which were girls. Just as Dumbledore stood up to greet the students the doors burst open.

Draco and Pansy were walking in front with Harry and Ginny trailing behind them. No one noticed the four Aurors waiting at the door. The four students went to stand in front of Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor," Draco said politely.

"M-Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what you are doing here in my school?" Dumbledore said, his eyes wide with shock.

"The board has decided that I am allowed to re-attend school. Since I was given unfair punishment for crimes that I did not commit myself."

"We have proof that you did, in fact, harm Miss Parkinson."

"Not fault on his part," Pansy put in. "I believe that you were quite aware that Draco was put under the Imperious curse when he attacked me."

A gasp rose up from the fellow students. Dumbledore's gaze swept the room, lingering on the four Aurors at the door. Then his eyes settled on Harry and Harry could see anger bubbling within his eyes. "Why, might I ask, are you here Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley?"

"Oh we just brought them. Besides we are still members of the staff and we do eat here," Harry said.

Ginny grinned sweetly. "It's nice to see you as well Professor. Oh I do hope you don't mind we brought a few guests along but they won't be staying too long." With that the two teens moved to take their seats at the table.

"Who might these guests be?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Hello Professor," Madam Bones said with a grin as she and her four Aurors walked up to the Head Table. Tonks was among the four that were waiting. Draco and Pansy had taken seats with Hermione and Luna.

"Madam Bones, it is quite a surprise to see you here. What do I owe the honor of your company?"

"Oh no honor is needed sir. We are here to put Professor Snape under arrest."

"What!" Both Dumbledore and Snape shouted together as they jumped to their feet.

"How dare you come and arrest one of my teachers. What case do you have against him?" Dumbledore demanded.

"You will do well to remember who you are talking to Headmaster. You yourself have some issues to discuss with the board," Madam Bones said in a calm tone. "It has come to our attention that Professor Snape had been placing Mr. Malfoy under the Imperious curse and obliviating his memory of the time that he was under the curse. He is charged with that and will be taken into custody." With a wave of her hand two Aurors went to grab Snape. He grudgingly went along with them, anger flashing in his eyes.

"If I may?" Harry asked as he got to his feet.

"Be my guest," Madam Bones said.

Harry got to his feet and moved to approach Snape. With a wave of his wand, he returned to his seat. "All done."

"What did you do?" Tonks asked.

"It prevents him from leaving by portkey or apparating from you all. He can go with you just not without you."

"Handy spell, you'll have to teach some of us," one of the Aurors said.

"Glad to," Harry said with a smirk. Snape glared daggers at him.

"What am I to do now? I don't have anyone to replace my potions professor," Dumbledore said, his voice showing his restraint on his anger.

"That has already been taken care of. We found perfect replacements for your teacher," Madam Bones said. "They have already been approved by the board and are ready to take over. If you would please come in?" She called to the doors.

All heads turned to face the doors of the Great Hall, which had remained open. Everyone was waiting but no one appeared.

"What's everyone staring at?" Fred asked.

"Yeah I don't see anyone, do you Harry?" George asked. Harry could only shake his head.

"Maybe it's a ghost-"

"-or an invisible person."

The students all turned to see Fred and George Weasley reclining in two chairs at the head table. "Oh now we have done it," Fred said.

"They are looking at us!"

"What did we do to all of you?"

Students either burst out into applause or laughter. Luna and Hermione would have run up to them but they knew they couldn't, instead they just smiled.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, glad that you could make it," Madam Bones said with a smile.

"We are very-"

"-glad to be here-"

"-on this very-"

"-fine day, Madam Bones."

"Well now, Headmaster, it is time for you to come with us as well," she continued on.

"Excuse me. What right do you have to make me leave my castle?" Dumbledore demanded.

"You have clearly overstepped your bounds. You knew for a fact that Mr. Malfoy was being placed under the Imperious curse and that he had also had his memory obliviated. We found traces of your magic, having done extensive search into young Malfoy's mind. Also into areas that you had no permission to go into. The board has removed you of your position here as Headmaster and you will be under close watch by the Ministry itself. You will come calmly with us or forced, it is your choice Headmaster."

Dumbledore turned fiery eyes on Harry and Ginny. Ginny, who had been quiet for this time, rose to her feet to face the older man. His power radiated off him in waves, that sent most of the students cowering. "This was brought on by you Dumbledore. You made it like it is," she said calmly. "I will get you back for what you did to Harry, I promise you that, Professor," her voice was soft enough that only McGonagall, Dumbledore, Tonks, Madam Bones, and Harry could hear. "I do not appreciate your behavior Dumbledore. I am also not the only one but I will make sure that you suffer."

Harry gently pulled on his girlfriend's arm. _Calm down love,_ he prodded gently. When she had begun to speak to Dumbledore her power was released in a crashing wave of magical energy. It made Dumbledore's pale in comparison. Harry had let his magic block the students from feeling the effects of Ginny's rage.

Ginny sighed and turned to look at her boyfriend. His eyes were slightly pleading and she knew she shouldn't take her anger out on him. She extended her hand, which he gladly took. Harry pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Suddenly the two disappeared from the great hall.

When they were in their room Ginny pulled Harry to his feet and dragged him towards their bedroom. Laughing Harry followed behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione gaped when she saw Harry and Ginny apparate out of the Great Hall. "No one can apparate in Hogwarts!" She snapped but only loud enough for Neville, Lavender, Luna, Pansy, and Draco to hear.

"Well apparently they just did," Draco said with a smirk.

"Well Headmaster?" Madam Bones asked.

"Though I completely disagree with this conduct, I will concede to go with you," he said in a numb voice. It was hard for him to grasp that Harry and Ginny had just broken through his anti-apparation wards that were supposed to be impenetrable. He silently cursed himself for not seeing the power within those two that he could harness and use. Snape was glaring at the headmaster, having come to the same conclusion that the Headmaster had come to.

"Right this way boys. Since Azkaban isn't a good enough place to guard I am sure you two won't mind sharing a cell with Mr. Pettigrew now would you?" Madam Bones called over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

The four Aurors followed behind her, holding their captives between them. The whole school watched in a sort of stunned silence as their Headmaster and potions professor was led from the castle.

Professor McGonagall got to her feet, capturing the attention of her students. "As Deputy of the school I will be assuming the role of Headmistress until our Headmaster is returned to us. I would like to re-welcome Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, who will resume teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, who have currently exited but will be teaching none the less. Also to welcome Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley as our new Potions professors. I also would like you all to greet Mrs. Anna Black, who will be assuming my role as Transfigurations teacher. We also would like to welcome a new student into our ranks, a miss Jamie Black."

Attention soon became focused on the two women who entered the Great Hall. Jamie seemed to capture many of the unattached and a few attached boys attention. She, however, didn't spare them a glance, having only come because her mother asked her to. It would be her seventh year and her first ever at Hogwarts. She had been slightly impressed with the castle itself but she would still prefer to be home doing her work. As far as she was along she didn't see how this school could be much of a problem for her. Ginny had promised that Jamie could leave if she wanted to go visit Dudley as long as it didn't interfere with her classes.

The older girl could have laughed at hearing someone two years younger telling her not to let it interfere with her class work. She had heard a lot from Hermione, Fred, George, and Luna about Harry and Ginny teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had told her that they had scheduled a school wide dueling contest. She wasn't quite sure who had actually won but she knew that Harry and Ginny had won during the teacher's round. She spotted Luna, Hermione, Pansy, and Draco not far away. With a smile she waved at the four stunned students. Only Ginny had known that she was coming to the school. Harry and Ginny tended to withhold information from each other. It had been quite amusing to watch when the other found something out. They would argue for a few minutes before they would disappear for a few hours. Both would come back smiling, acting as if nothing had happened.

Anna was gazing around the all too familiar Great Hall, that she had spent seven wonderful years of her life. Memories of her, Lily, and Alice resurfaced and she had to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. With a smile she approached the head table. "Hello Minerva."

"It's good to see you again Anna," McGonagall said with a smile. She had been the only teacher to know that Anna, Alice, and Lily had been the pranksters behind some of the best pranks pulled at the school. "Hello Jamie, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Mum always spoke so highly of you."

McGonagall smiled. "I believe you must now be sorted into one of the houses." She said as she indicated to the Sorting Hat that Professor Flitwick had brought back out. Jamie calmly moved to sit on the stool while the hat was placed on her head.

_Very interesting indeed. You are a very brave child, I can see that here. You will undoubtedly follow in both of your parents footsteps._ The hat said calmly to her. _A bright one you are and would do very well in Ravenclaw. Yet I can see here that you will thrive in the same house that your parents were in_. "GRYFFINDOR".

All the students who were in that house jumped to their feet to applaud. Jamie noticed how scattered they were across the hall, but they were still loud none the less. With a grin she moved off the stool and made her way to sit between Luna and Hermione.

"So you are a Gryffindor," Hermione said with a huge grin.

"Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you," Neville said with a smile.

"Jamie Black, nice to see you again Lavender."

"Like wise," Lavender said with a grin.

"What?" Hermione, Luna, and Neville asked.

"Didn't you know? Anna is your mum's best friend from school. Actually her Mum knows mine, so we tend to meet a lot," Lavender said with a shrug.

"You mean that's _Anna_? Grandma told me all about the pranks her, Lily, and my mum used to play at school."

Jamie grinned. "Mum's a bright witch but Lily was the devious one. Alice actually was the one who could get them out of trouble."

"As I was saying," Professor McGonagall stated loudly. "We are pleased to have them here. So let the feast begin."

Food began to appear and students dug happily into their plates. "Where are Harry and Ginny?" Jamie asked curiously.

"They _apparated_ out of the Great Hall and to their rooms I'm guessing," Luna said as she shot a look at Hermione, who stuck her tongue out at the younger girl.

"Why?"

"No one knows but Ginny said a few heated words to Dumbledore," Neville stated. "He got to his feet when Madam Bones told him he had to leave and he was glaring at Harry. We could feel his power radiating off of him. Then Ginny stood up to face him and we could feel her power. It was ten times greater than Dumbledore's was. Then it just sort of disappeared," he concluded with a shrug.

"I knew Ginny was strong but I had no idea she was _that_ strong," Pansy said with a slight shiver. "I would not want to be on her bad side. I feel bad for Voldemort, he has no idea what he is up against."

The rest of the occupants nodded their heads. "Darn, oh well I can always say hi in my first class I am sure."

"How is Dudley doing?" Hermione asked.

"Whose Dudley?" Neville and Lavender asked.

"My boyfriend," Jamie said with a grin. Many of the boys within hearing distanced sighed.

"Wait isn't that the name of Harry's cousin?" Neville questioned.

"One in the same, though he looks _much_ better than he used to," she said thoughtfully. "I have to remember to thank Harry for that."

Just then a huge black dog bound into the Great Hall. It ran straight for Jamie and knocked her from her seat.

"Hey!" she cried indignantly although she smiled. "I can't believe you followed me."

The dog licked her face before heading up to the staff table where Anna was watching with a smile. He moved under the table and knocked Anna out of her chair as well, making the hall burst into laughter. "Jamie! Come get your dog before we get him _fixed_," Anna said with a malicious gleam in her eyes.

Said dog let out an indigent bark before proceeding to lick her face.

"Ew! That's gross! Jamie!"

"I agree Mum we should get him fixed," Jamie said as she pulled on the dogs collar. He reluctantly moved off but managed to clamp onto the bottom of her robes. Jamie withdrew her wand. "Alright sit still, this will only take a second."

The dog bolted from where he was and was out of the hall within seconds. The hall was still laughing at the display. "Thank you Jamie."

"You're welcome Mum," Jamie said with a smug smile. As she walked to her seat, Hermione and Luna, who knew who the dog was, were laughing so hard tears were in their eyes.

Afterwards dinner was a much quieter affair. The day seemed to finally settle but talk still buzzed from student to student. There were tons of theories as to why Snape and Dumbledore were gone.

**A/N: Alright school is back in session, bet you all are excited about learning what I will putting everyone through. Just wait, another character death is on the way! Ch. 17 and 18 are back from the betas! Which is wonderful and I just started 19! Sorry this chap is so short compared to the last one, I do try my best to keep them all the same length. Well hope you all like it, read and review! **

**Seritha**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No, No, NO, I don't own it!**

**Chapter 14: Classes Resume**

Harry and Ginny didn't bother to appear for breakfast the next day. They took their breakfast in their office, away from the rest of the students. "So what are we going to do this year?" Ginny questioned as she ate her cereal.

"I don't see how you can stand to eat that stuff," Harry grumbled as he indicated towards her cereal. "I don't know what we are going to do. I mean we dueled last year. So what can we really do?"

"Its really good Harry. Hermione gave me some a few weeks ago."  
"Well I mean there is a lot we can do I am sure."

"I want to talk to everyone about Old Magic. I believe that my older self has left a bit more information in my head then I would like."

Harry laughed. "I think that will do well," he mumbled as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist. Ginny smiled and leaned back against him. "Are you ready?" he said against her neck.

"It's just another school year love. We can do this one like we have been."

"Do you think things will be as bad as last year?"

"No, I don't think it will be," she whispered as she turned to look at him. "Let's just see how everything goes today. Maybe this year will be actually quiet."

"I can only hope that it does." Harry told her just before he kissed her lightly.

Ginny smiled at her fiancé. _I love you._

_Love you too Gin. _

"Ginny what's wrong?" The older Harry asked his wife. She sat gazing off into space as Lily and James watched the day's progression. He moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Someone is going to die," she whispered quietly but it was still loud enough for Lily and James to hear.

"Who?" Lily asked frightened.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "It's definitely someone though. I can't see how or why or even when but it's someone else. Someone close." She turned to look at Harry, tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid that it's going to be someone from the family."

Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms, hiding his face in her hair. She shook and attempted to keep her tears from falling. The two didn't say anything, both afraid of what was to come.

Lily and James sat staring into space. No one wanted to see another die.

"We can only wait and hope that there won't be another death," James said in a sad voice.

The first class that Harry and Ginny had was seventh year. "Harry!" Jamie said happily as she entered the classroom.

"Jamie? What in the world are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised while Ginny ran to hug the older woman.

"My mum is teaching Transfiguration now. She asked me to come join her here."

"It's good to have you here," he said as he hugged her.

Soon the whole class had come in. Ginny sat on the desk, swinging her legs as she waited for Harry to start the class. Harry leaned against the desk beside her.

"Alright everyone this year we won't be doing the dueling."

The whole class erupted into groans of protest at hearing this.

"We know," Ginny said with a smile. "We have decided that as you are all the seventh years you should learn a bit more things. I know the duels were fun but this year is all about your work."

More groans came from the students sitting. "Can anyone inform me about Old Magic?" Harry questioned.

Katie raised her hand, the only one in the room to do so. Harry pointed to her. "Old Magic is a more complex form of the magic that most witches and wizards use today. Back when it was frequently used it took a long spell or chant to do simple things like lighting a fire or cleaning a pan. While today we have much simpler spells those spells were much more useful and quicker even if it took a while to say."

"Good, now who else? Jamie?"

"Well mum says that despite all the simpler spells and magic we use today they are very limited. With Old Magic there were spells to keep women from being raped or abused by someone. There were some that were strong protective spells. They can produce larger shield charms that can last longer than today's spells. But they were always long and many consisted of using runes."

"Why are runes used?" Ginny asked this time.

"Because they give a spell the added magic to complete the spell where our regular magic fails," a Ravenclaw boy said. "Runes are also to help specify the use of the magic. Like if you wanted a fire shield you would use one of the many fire runes."

"That's true but didn't most of the hardest spells in Old Magic not have the runes?" Katie questioned.

"Yes, they don't have runes. Even now with our magic we still use runes to help with the most complex spells," Harry told them. "However, Old Magic was a deeper magic then ours is today. Some of the most complex spells could be done with ease by some witches and wizards. Can anyone tell me some of the most complicated and most helpful spells?"

"There is the spell that prevents someone from going insane if they are hit with the Cruciatus," Jamie said quietly.

"That's true. That spell in fact allows for the human's mind to be barricaded against the curse." Harry told them. "However, the spell may protect their mind it still leaves them in a state of insanity. The only difference is it is a cover. Now without the counter spell the effects take almost sixteen years to wear off. The counter spell must be given by the 'lover of the child'. Now it really depends on if the person had a child or not. If they don't then the counter spell has to be given by a loved one or a family member."

"What else?" Ginny asked as she eyed Harry. _So I take it that's what you told Lavender the other day? _

_Yes, it appears that is what Mum did to Frank and Alice. We agreed to not tell Neville until she is strong enough to perform the spell._

_I see_, Ginny said slowly.

"Well there is another that puts a permanent tracking spell on any one person," Cho said. "During some of the earlier wars, kings had trouble with tracking their men. While not all kings were wizards they usually had a wizard around. This was before we had to section ourselves off from muggles. The whole point of the spell was to allow them to know the exact position of their men and to know if they are dead or alive. That allowed them to get supplies to them faster and to know how many men they still had alive."

"That's good, next?" Ginny continued.

"The Old Magic also had spells that could hide entire armies," a Slytherin seventh year put in. "While it is not only used for that purpose it was created for that purpose. When the magical wars were being fought they needed ways to hide their own fighters. So wizards and witches came up with the spells to hide their people before the attack would begin. It gave them the element of surprise so that they could easily defeat their opponents."

"That's correct but can anyone tell me the downside to that?" Harry asked.

"If someone was to leave the actual shield then it would allow the other wizards to see what was inside," Katie said again. "Also if they found the spell even a weak stunner could allow the shield to collapse as it was only designed to hide the occupants. Then, if there was an enemy inside the shield, they could cast a spell and kill whoever was in it. It sort of traps all magical energy within it."

"Very good. Now does anyone know what the Bombardous spell is?"

"It is the spell used during the muggle wars to help one side win over the other," a voice said from the door. "If they were trying to attack a castle and could not penetrate it's walls then they would use the spell. It destroyed the walls and buildings within it. That was how Troy fell. A wizard cast the spell on the gate, allowing it to be destroyed without so much as a sound. The spell, although as damaging as it was, was easy to cover up. With a simple spell it would keep the sound from reaching the occupants inside of the area on which was being attacked."

The class turned to see Cedric standing in the doorway. Harry, Ginny, and Cho were all smiling at the older man. "Very good Cedric, I think he earned a cookie, what do you think love?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I believe he has," Harry said with a grin. The whole class laughed. "Everyone knows who this fine man is. So there is no need for any introductions. So Cedric here to take over my class?"

"No, I just came for a visit. I see you are teaching them the finer points of Old Magic."

"It doesn't hurt to have a bit of background information. After all it was Old Magic that saved my life."

"Really?" A few students said together, they turned their attention back on Harry.

He nodded his head. "My Mum used Old Magic to protect me. It was her love for me that kept Voldemort from killing me that day."

"Wow," a Slytherin seventh year said. "That's amazing. I didn't know Old Magic was that powerful."

"It's undermined as being useless because our spells are quicker but less effective. Like I could use a simple lighting spell and it would only illuminate a small area. However, using a spell from Old Magic, I could easily light this entire room with a spell that takes as much energy as _Lumos_ does."

"Now that Cedric is here, I am sure he would _love_ to tell you all the wonderful things he is learning in the Auror academy," Ginny said with a smile. "What do you say Cedric?"

"Might as well," he said as he headed to the front of the class.

The remainder of the class was spent with Cedric telling the class some things about Old Magic and the training in the Auror Academy.

When the bell rang the students were sorry to have to leave. Harry and Ginny promised to talk to Cedric at lunch. In came the second years. Laci and Mary came hurrying into the class.

"Harry, Ginny!" They both said happily.

"Hello Laci, Mary," Ginny said happily to the younger girls. "How did your summer go?"

"Great!" Laci started. "Father let us-"

"-take some extra-"

"-training sessions."

"Mother was very-"

"-pleased when she-"

"-heard that we-"

"-had beaten a-"

"-fifth and sixth-"

"year. She wants to-"

"-thank you for teaching-"

"-us all those spells."

Ginny and Harry shook their heads. "You two sound like Fred and George," Ginny complained.

"We had them first," Mary told them.

"They said we are very good at potions."

"They told us if they ever open their shop that we could work there."

"Oh great," Harry said as he shook his head. "Another set of Fred and George."

"Only these ones are masters of Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny put in.

The two girls were beaming by now. "That's true. Say Gin, do you think they are worthy enough to get extra training?"

"I don't know," she said as she surveyed the two. Their eyes had gone wide at the prospect of training with the two most powerful students at the school. "They might be able to."

"Then we can give them extra lessons on Wednesdays. What do you say?"

"Yes!" They said happily as they hugged him. They hurried off to their seats.

_So let me get this straight. On Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays we continue our training with Bill, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and Fleur. On Wednesdays we now train those two and once a month you leave on Thursday to go to an extra training session. So that leaves us with Thursdays to do paperwork as well as the weekend, when do we get any free time? _Ginny asked.

Harry thought it over. _I have absolutely no idea love. I wish we didn't have so much to do. But think of it this way. Soon, after next year, we will be traveling the world and having all the time in the world to ourselves. _

_That's true but I would still love to spend some time with my fiancé! _

_We will get the time I promise you that._

By the time lunch rolled around the school was in a flurry. Fred and George were instant hits with their students. Everyone loved the two teachers and the students who hadn't had them were more anxious to get to their class. Anna had become a hit with her students as well. While her work was harder than McGonagall's was she made the classes quite interesting. Harry and Ginny were still a favorite among the students. Defense had never been so much fun and they learned more in there then they had in the previous years.

At lunch, Ginny was wrapped around Harry's arm in her snake form. As she didn't use it as often as she did her phoenix form it did come in handy. Harry preferred his phoenix form to that of his snake form. Ginny moved up to wrap around his neck as she surveyed the students.

_I wonder where Ron is,_ Ginny said in Harry's mind.

Harry then turned his attention to the students as well. _You know I haven't seen him all day. Do you remember seeing him in class?_

_No I don't. I wonder where he could be. Wait, I didn't see Hannah either. Hermione said she had seen her when school started, Ron as well. _

_That's not right. _Harry removed the map from his pocket and quietly said the words. The map sprang to life. They both looked over the map and were unable to find a trace of either student in the castle. _I don't like this._

_Me either. Ron never leaves the school. _

_I talked to him yesterday too. With as much time as I spend with Ron and Hermione you'd think I would notice something was off. _

_Harry, you can't be expected to know everything. At least you spend a lot of time with them still. _

_You spend plenty of time with your friends as well. _Harry folded the map and put it back in his pocket. _Let's just hope they are good._

_"What is it Lucius?" A deep voice said out of the shadows._

_"I have bad news My Lord," Lucius said in a quivering voice. _

_"Then tell me," he snapped._

_"M-My wife and son have abandoned me and have taken all my money with them. The Ministry let them take it, all of it." _

_"_Crucio_." Lucius fell to the floor screaming in pain. It was a moment before he was released. "Get out of my sight." _

_Lucius got to his feet and fled the room just as Snape entered the hall. "My Lord," Snape said in a low voice._

_"What news do you bring me Bellatrix?" _

_"My Lord, Potter has gotten 'Snape' removed from his position. There was nothing I could do, no one knew it was coming. He has also gotten Dumbledore pulled as Headmaster of the school."_

_"This is very disappointing. It seems we have underestimated young Potter and his girlfriend. What other news do you have for me?"_

_"I have managed to get a hold of his best friend, Ronald Weasley. I also have another young woman who has been in contact with Potter. She has some valuable information." _

_"You've done well Bellatrix. I want to see these two immediately." _

_"Yes My Lord," she said as she scurried out of the room to return a few minutes later with two very scared children. Ron had a few cuts across his face and his clothes had dark spots where the blood had seeped into his clothing. Hannah was in much the same condition, only her face was a lot paler than Ron's was. _

_"You, young woman, tell me your name," Voldemort commanded._

_Hannah shook her head, not caring if he hurt her. He hissed at this refusal and cast the Imperious curse. _

"_Now, tell me your name," his voice was ice cold. _

_"H-H-Ha-" she stopped and shook her head again. "N-No I won't do it," she said in a low but strong voice as she threw off the Imperious curse._

_"No one has ever defied me!" He cried as he got to his feet. "_Crucio_," he said. The curse shot from his wand and slammed into her chest. Her screams soon filled the room. Ron, who couldn't bear to see her like this, was trying to fight the bonds that held him._

_"Leave her alone you bastard!" Ron screamed at Voldemort._

_"What did you say to me?" Voldemort hissed. The curse was lifted but Hannah still remained on the floor, panting heavily and shaking slightly._

_"I said leave her alone!"  
"You dare defy me? Do you know who I am? I am the most powerful wizard to _ever_ walk the face of this earth!" _

_Ron laughed a cruel, mocking laugh. "You are a stuck up snob, you filthy half-blood! Harry and Ginny are going to kick your ass and you will be killed by the two most powerful wizards ever! You will never beat them. No one can beat them, not even Dumbledore. So go to hell you filthy half-blood bastard!" Ron shot out at him._

_"You will pay for that! How dare you accuse me of such things! _Avada Kedavra!" _Hannah's scream was the only thing that was heard as Ron hit the ground, his eyes lifeless. _

Harry sat up immediately, his head throbbing. "RON!" His voice startled Ginny awake, who had been aware of his dream. Tears were already falling from her eyes.

"Ron!" They both cried again as the left their room at a dead run for McGonagall's office. The two didn't even slow down as they got to the gargoyle only waved their hands as it jumped aside.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry cried as he banged on the door.

"Please open up! You have to open the door!" Ginny cried out in a pleading voice.

"Open up!" Harry cried out in desperation. The door flung open to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"What in the world is going on?" She demanded and took in Ginny's tears and Harry's expressionless eyes.

"It's Ron, he's dead! Voldemort killed him. They have Hannah as well. You have to do something, now!" Harry practically screamed.

"You two go sit and wait in my office, I will do what I can." With that she was gone. The two made their way into the office. They both took their seats, neither of them talking. Ginny continued her relentless crying at the thought of losing her brother. Silent tears fell down Harry's face as the fact that Ron was dead came crashing down around him.

McGonagall appeared behind them, a house elf following closely behind. "Bring these two some blankets and something to drink. I also would like for Miss Granger, and the Weasley twins to be brought here immediately." The house elf nodded and disappeared with a pop. "I'm going to headquarters and we will see what we can do. If Voldemort truly has both of them then I have no idea how we will be getting them back. Stay here," she said softly to the two, who could only nod their head.

It was a moment after she left that Harry moved to grab Ginny's arm. Her mind had closed him out and her crying had not subsided. He got to his feet and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder.

"I thought you were supposed to prevent this! That was the whole point! Why did he have to die!" Ginny cried out loud. Harry continued to hold her.

"We can't prevent everything," a quiet voice said from near them. Harry turned to see their older selves. The older Ginny had tears streaming down her face, as well as the older Harry. He had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, keeping her close. "Things changed, things that weren't meant to change. Ron wasn't supposed to die, none of our family was," her voice cracked in the end.

Hermione entered the room and gasped. "W-W-what's going on?"

"It's Ron, h-h-he's dead," Ginny said against Harry's chest. Hermione's eyes were wide and tears began to fall from her eyes. Harry beckoned her over and wrapped his arm around her as well. The older two left just before the twins popped in.

They took in the scene instantly. "What's wrong?" George questioned as he took his crying girlfriend in his arms.

"Ron's been killed," Harry said in a broken voice. Ginny was still crying into his chest and he now hid his face in her hair.

Fred collapsed into a chair, his face in his hands as he too began to cry. George had started to cry as well. Luna, who had been woken by one of the elves, entered the room and instantly moved to sit by Fred. He turned to her, crying against her neck as she tried to comfort him.

The only sound that could be heard was crying.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Character death! He's dead! Don't kill me please! Alright all this is only chapter fourteen and as I told my betas there will only be Twenty-Two chapters. Guess what chapter I am on? Come on guess! Alright fine don't guess but I just started chapter twenty-one! Twenty is off to the betas and nineteen just got back. So you all have to suffer and wait to see what happens next. I thought you could use an update, I mean its been what...three days. LOL well review, review, review. Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers I am so glad you like the story so much to read it. **

**Seritha**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I dont own it.**

**Chapter fifteen: Hannah Abbott**

Hannah Abbot was a sixth year Hufflepuff. She was best friends with Susan Bones, who spent most of the summer with her. They had grown up knowing each other. Both of their parents had been killed during the First war, just before it ended. Susan had been sent to live with her Aunt, while Hannah was put into foster care. In the end, Susan's Aunt had adopted her as well. As the two grew up they became close friends and they had been thrilled to be sorted into the same house.

This summer had been different. At the beginning of the summer she had received a letter from Dumbledore, asking if she had wanted more training during the year. She had jumped at the chance to learn some more advanced magic. Susan had been spending more and more time with their Aunt, who had requested her help on a project.

It came to her as a shock when she found she was training with Ron. What really unsettled her was when Dumbledore asked for her help to keep an eye on Harry. She had no idea what to say so she had just nodded her head. Harry had been a nice enough person. He spent a lot of his time with his girlfriend and two best friends. Although he always found time to help his students, namely, her. She had not been doing so well in her Defense course and he had offered to help her. She had found him to be like every other boy her age, only a lot more powerful.

As the days continued on her magic began to improve and she found herself becoming a match for Ron. She had also gotten to know Ron during their training sessions. He seemed a bit unsettled most of the time so she had finally asked him one day what was bothering him.

'It's Pansy,' he said sadly.

'What's wrong?'

'I know she is still in love with Draco. She tries to be a good girlfriend, she is, but I can see it in her eyes. How can I compete with him? I mean, I heard how well he had treated her until the whole incident.'

'Maybe there is nothing you can do. If she's still in love with him, then you should let her go. There isn't any sense on trying to hold onto something that doesn't really belong to you,' she had told him. He had just smiled and nodded his head.

It wasn't long after that that he came back to tell her that he and Pansy were through. He seemed a bit sad about it but that didn't last for very long. Training soon continued on as normal. It was almost two weeks later that she finally broke down and asked him.

'Why did we agree to spy on Harry?'

'Well see when he told us my brothers, Fred and George, went ballistic and took off saying they would never do it. Hermione left soon after that. I just thought for a second. If Dumbledore needs us to spy on him then that means he is afraid of him right?' Ron asked and Hannah just nodded her head. 'Well then why is he afraid? So I decided that I would go along with their game and see what information I could dig up. Of course, my family hates me for helping to spy on him but I don't tell Dumbledore the whole truth. I spend a lot of time with Harry but even he doesn't know that I am getting information from him. There is a reason why he's doing it and I plan to figure it out.'

'You're really loyal, you know that right?' She said with a smile.

'I plan to protect my best mate and little sister. They are powerful and I mean really powerful. But they need help just like everyone else.'

'So you are glad they are together?'

'I am, I mean I was a little furious at how much attention Harry gave Ginny but I got over it. He loves her and she loves him, that's what really counts,' he said with a shrug as he wiped his forehead. 'So what are you doing here?'

'I'm not really sure. Dumbledore just asked me to come so I did.'

'So what do you say to going and getting something to eat?" Ron asked with a grin.

'Why not, I'm starved,' she said with a grin of her own.

Now she sat crying in her cold cell. She was alone. Tears were streaming down her face as she kept reliving the events that happened not to long ago. She could see Ron hitting the ground, dead, his eye lifeless.

That had been almost two days ago. From there she had been shoved back into her cell and a few Death Eaters had tried to rape her. They were quite shocked to find that she couldn't be touched. She could still remember the spell Ron had cast on her.

'What are you doing?' She had asked him. They sat in front of the fire in the Room of Requirements. The two were facing each other.

'I want to put a spell on you. It's some Old Magic that I learned about," he said quietly.

'What does it do?'

'It prevents you from being raped, if something ever were to happen.'

'Thanks,' she said quietly. Then she was praying that it wouldn't happen to her and now she was glad Ron had done it.

"Hannah," a soft voice called out to her. She sat up straighter, her eyes darting around the dark cell. The only light came through the small window on the door.

"W-Whose there?" She called out in a shaky voice.

Suddenly she heard the swish of a cloak and saw Ron standing there. He was still pretty banged up but was smiling at her. "It's me," he said quietly.

"Ron!" she said in a whisper, not quite believing what she was seeing, yet believing it all the same. In a second she was on her feet and had her arms wrapped around his neck as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright, everything is going to be fine."

"I-I-I thought you were dead," she said in a broken voice as she pulled back to look at him.

He gave her a weak smile and brushed a lock of her now filthy blonde hair out of her eyes. "I was supposed to be but thanks to you I'm not."

"Me? I didn't do anything but watch," she sobbed.

"Hannah, do you remember that spell we did a few weeks ago?" Ron asked quietly as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Y-Yes," she said weakly.

"Your love for me kept me alive and I couldn't be happier," he said in a low voice. "I woke up in another holding cell. A guard was asleep when I got up. So I knocked him out. I slipped him some of the polyjuice potion I had in my pocket so that he would look like me. It was him that they disposed of that night. I took on the shape of the guard and when it began to wear off I made sure to put on an invisibility spell."

"Then why did it sound like you had a cloak on?" She asked in a confused voice.

"Effect. How are you doing? Have they hurt you? Are you injured?" He asked in a worried voice as he looked her over. She couldn't help but laugh at his overprotective nature.

"I'm alright, the spell kept me from being raped. The men had realized that it's not worth it to try and hurt me."

"That's good. Old Magic has a lot that helps then doesn't it?"

She smiled and nodded her head. Her hand moved to run through his dirty red hair. Ron captured her hand and kissed her palm, a smile forming on his lips as he did so. "What do we do now?"

"Wait, that is all we can do. Don't worry I will always be with you."

"Good," she whispered quietly as she hid her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Susan is going to flip when she finds out that I am gone."

"She'll be okay. We'll get out of here soon, I know we will."

They remained standing like that for a while. Ron moved them so that they were sitting down, Hannah still held tightly in his arms. Within a few minutes she was fast asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep, a small smile on her face. When they had begun their training together he had started to fall for the blonde Hufflepuff. He didn't get much time to speak with her during their last five years of school and he found her to be an amazing person. She was a funny, brilliant woman. He had fallen for her and hard.

Things with Pansy had gone bad so he had to end it somehow. His choice wasn't the best, he knew that, but it got it done. She was soon free of the worry of him and he was glad. As much as he had liked Pansy she had never been his. Her heart would always remain with Draco and that was something he would have to get over. Now she was finally with him again and she was happier than he had ever seen her.

He didn't feel any hatred towards Draco, it wasn't his fault his father was a bloodsucking bastard. It wasn't his fault that Snape was captured and Bellatrix took his place instead. How did he know this? He had been spying on the rest of the Death Eaters while under the polyjuice potion and pretending he was one. When it had worn off, he had gathered enough information. He easily found the cell that Hannah was held in. Then he waited for his chance to slip into the room. When he knew it was safe he had finally pulled off the invisibility spell. It had made his heart ache to see her crying. Yet, it also warmed his heart to know she loved him that much.

The spell had been similar to the one that had kept Harry alive when Voldemort first killed him. This one was a slightly different spell but with the same effect. It had spared his life but it didn't get Voldemort back.

Hannah shifted in his arms, curling up closer to him. He smiled down at her. He was in love and he knew it. His fingers gently ran down her cheek and she leaned into his hand. "I love you," he whispered quietly to her.

Suddenly a thought hit him. He fished in his pockets to find them empty and cursed. Then he moved to check Hannah's pockets, careful not to wake her. He grinned triumphantly when he pulled out the small device. Ron quickly dialed in the number to Harry's device.

Harry was just coming out of his bedroom. Ginny lay fast asleep now. She hadn't been able to do much since she heard the news about her brother. Fred and George were barely speaking at all. Hermione would burst into tears if she heard his name mentioned. Susan, who had later found out Hannah was missing, was also exceptionally quiet. With a sigh he headed into the small living room. As he sat down his HG started to vibrate in his pocket.

He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and was surprised when it said 'Hannah Abbott'. Harry clicked it on. "Hello?"

"Harry?" Ron called through the phone.

"Ron!"

"Yes it's me."

"You're alive! I thought Voldemort killed you."

"That's a long story and I can't really explain what is happening but they have Hannah and me locked up. They don't know I'm alive though," Ron said quickly.

"What do you mean they don't know you're alive?"

"Well they think I am dead and the body they burned was a Death Eater. The polyjuice potion that you told me to carry around, I still had it. Though my HG was burned."

"That's fine, we can get you a new one. Do you know where you are?"

"No, none of the HGs have the upgrades."

Harry groaned. "I don't know how to get to you two then. Do you know how to get yourselves out?"

"I think I can. Just let everyone know we are alright and that we will get back when we can."

"I can do that. Be safe Ron."

"I will," Ron hung up the phone and shifted so that he could lie down beside Hannah. She slept through the whole conversation. When he had settled down she curled up against his chest. "I'll get us out of here," he whispered softly. "Even if it is the last thing I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry headed into his bedroom, intent on telling Ginny that her brother was alive and well, only to find her already awake. "This is wonderful!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged Harry tightly. He laughed as he kissed her.

"It is, come on we have to inform everyone else." Harry told her as he pulled her out of their bed.

It wasn't long before the entire Weasley family and Susan had been informed of their friend's current situation. Now the only thing they could really do is wait.

Everyone's spirits were a bit higher but they still feared for those two who may never be able to make it out of there. No one wanted to think of what could be happening to them. The tension was almost unbearable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up girl," a voice snapped from in front of her. Hannah, who was enjoying her rest, was startled awake.

She could still feel an arm around her waist but as she turned to look, she couldn't see anyone. With a internal sigh she looked up at the man who stood before her. "Yes?"

"Here is your food," he said with a snarl as he dropped the tray in front of her, making some of the food fall off the plate. With that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"What are you in such a bad mood for?" Another voice came through the door.

"That little bitch has a spell on her and we can't touch her. It's frustrating, there aren't very many women here," the guard said in a huffed voice. "She's just waiting to be used."

"Tell Our Lord maybe he can undo the spell. She's going to be seeing him soon any way. Apparently she has some information that is going to help bring down that Potter brat."  
Hannah moved closer to the door, intent on hearing the rest of the conversation. She could feel Ron's chest press against her back as he leaned over her to listen.

"What information could that brat have?"

"It's rumored that Potter had a little meeting with some friends but no one knows what it is about. My Lord believes that that little tramp in there was part of it. So he is planning on getting it out of her at any cost, even her life."

"If he kills her won't that kind of defeat the purpose?" The first guard asked.

"Well if she is near death she won't have the strength to fight him. Then he can get whatever information he wants and let her die. Potter would just love to know that one of his precious workers were killed."

"How is it that that little Potter brat can do so much?"

"That slut of a girlfriend of his. Apparently they have some sort of spy network, that's how we caught that bastard Snape. Bella took his place at the school and no one has any idea."

"So when is she going to get what she deserves. I want a go at her before he kills her."

"Tomorrow, dawn," the second guard said. "Might want to ask Our Lord if you can have her, she won't be more than a shell."

"A shell I can use."

Hannah shivered and moved back, Ron pulling her away from the door. They backed into a corner, his arms holding her tightly as she shook.

"That's horrible. We have to get out of here, Ron we just have to," she said in a pleading voice.

"We will, I promise. No one will hurt you, ever," he whispered in her ear, trying to give her some comfort."

"Promise me you'll be with me always, promise me," Hannah begged as she turned to look at an invisible Ron. It felt like she could see him clearly, even if he was under the spell.

"I can't promise you that, I don't know what is going to happen," he said quietly. "But I can promise I will be with you for as long as possible."

She nodded her head and turned to bury her face in his chest. Silent tears slid down her face. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be in her bed at Hogwarts, talking about boys with Susan, and daydreaming about Ron. This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't meant to be this way. Ron continued to hold her, saying comforting words into her ear.

The two sat in silence for the remainder of the day. Ron continued to hold her, not really partial to letting her go. "Ready," he asked quietly.

"Ready," she said back. Ron lifted his wand, which had been hiding in his wand holster on his wrist, and mumbled the spell under his breath. Hannah was soon invisible like he was. The two slowly got to their feet, Hannah clinging to Ron's hand so she wouldn't lose him.

They stood at the ready, right by the door. It would soon be time for the dinner feeding.

"Ron, they are going to think it odd if I suddenly disappear! Don't you remember the spell we did in Defense last year?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Oh yeah," he said quietly as he waved his wand, making a fake image of Hannah appear.

The door swung open to reveal the guard. They didn't bother to wait as they slipped through the door and out into the hall. Both were barefoot so they didn't make any sound as they ran through the castle. Ron had explained that since Malfoy lost the house they were forced to move to an abandoned castle off the coast of Italy.

They quickly made their way down the halls; Ron leading her to an exit he knew existed. As they continued on Hannah suddenly stopped.

"What?" Ron asked quietly.

"That room, Snape's being held in there, we have to get him out of here."

Ron sighed. "Alright lets get him out," he mumbled as he aimed the spell at the door. It sprang open and they were quite surprised at the scene before them. Bellatrix Lestrange was kneeling over him, tears in here eyes.

"Oh good, you two made it out," she said in a quiet voice as she looked into thin air.

"Yes we did," Hannah said as she moved to the other side of Snape.

"He'll be fine, he didn't get it as bad off as we would have thought."

"Why are you helping him?" Ron asked after a moment.

Bella looked down at Snape, a tear sliding down her cheek. "We were engaged in his seventh year but I was forced into marriage with Rodolphus. Please take care of him, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him," she whispered brokenly.

"We'll do whatever we can to make sure he makes it out of this alive," Hannah told her. "I promise."

"Thank you, both of you. Snape had a right to like you two. I just wish…I just wish this wasn't the end for both of us."

"It doesn't have to be, you can come with us. Harry will accept you onto our side."

Bella smiled wanly at her. "If only it was that easy. Take him, don't let him get caught up in this again."

"He's going to kill you if he finds out Snape is gone," Ron said urgently.

"Then that's the price I am willing to pay."

"Don't, he needs you. You can't leave him like this," Hannah insisted of the older woman.

"You two should go. And…and tell him I love him," she said the last part quietly.

With a flick of his wand, Ron produced a mirror in his hands. "Sirius taught us how to use these. I'll give Snape the other one. You can talk to him just by saying his name into the mirror."

Bella smiled weakly as she took the mirror and hid it in her pocket. "Go on."

"Bye," Hannah said quietly. Ron cast the spell over Snape and the two made their way out of the castle.

Ron quickly pushed open the hidden doorway that he had come across. Once inside he handed Hannah her wand, which had also been stored in his holster on his wrist.

"You had it the whole time?"

"I did but we need to go."

She nodded and they still hurried off down the halls. They continued on what felt like hours until Ron stopped. He placed his hand against the cold stone and pushed on a loose piece. A door swung open to reveal the cool night air. With a smile the two went out into the fresh air, careful not to lose track of the invisible, floating Snape.

Once Ron closed the door they took off running for the trees. Neither of them ever wanted to go back and they didn't dare look back. If they had they would have seen Bellatrix gazing out the window, silent tears slipping down her face.

They continued on until they finally collapsed from exhaustion. They found themselves in a small clearing. The trees grew thickly around the area and a small stream ran through it. Ron removed the spells on them and lowered Snape to the ground. His first priority was to look over Hannah, who sat panting not far from him.

He knelt beside her, running his hand over the cut across her forehead. She gave him a weak smile and continued to try and control her breathing. He looked over the shallow cuts on her shoulders and legs. Seeing nothing life threatening he sat down beside her. They remained in silence for a while, neither of them knowing quite what to say to the other.

With a small sigh, Hannah's head dropped against Ron's shoulder. Smiling slightly he wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer. They were both hungry, tired, and exhausted, yet they drew comfort from the other's presence.

"It's over," Ron mumbled quietly, not quite believing what he was saying.

"It's not over until Harry defeats Voldemort but for now, we are safe."

He kissed the top of her head, making her smile. "He'll pay, he'll pay for everything he's done and I'll be right there when it happens."

"Yes you will," she said quietly, not wanting to tell him that was an impossibility. They sat there together until they both dropped off into sleep. Hannah lying curled up against his side, her head on his chest. Ron lay with his arms holding Hannah close to him as if his life depended on it.

Neither of them saw Snape wake up or the tears that fell from his eyes as he remembered his beloved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun, the truth is revealed! My beta says my story is fun cuz of how many people who were bad that I made evil and all of that great things. Lol, but it's all done! THE WHOLE STORY! Ch. 22 has just been sent off to the betas! Can you believe it? Done, all of it. And you are all only on what chapter fifteen now. So you all have a long way to go. Now I can set my mind on my other fanfic then get to work on part 4 later! It will probably be a bit longer to start and all of that. I really want to get my other fanfic done cuz hp has taken up ALL my free time. But its done, so yea! Read and Review! I hope you all like what I did with the chapter. **

**Seritha**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own it. **

**Chapter Sixteen: The Return of Loved Ones**

Ron, Hannah, and Snape continued to walk through the woods until they reached the small village almost ten miles from the castle. By then they were starving and smelled horribly. When they stumbled into town, a nice old lady led them to her house. They were fed, clothed, and given baths. None of them really talked much. They were a bit surprised to find out she was a witch. She had gotten word from one of her house elves, who knew Dobby, that they might end up around here, so she had been on the lookout.

After thanking her many times over they stepped into the floo and reappeared in McGonagall's new office. The three made their way down to the Great Hall, where everyone was congregating for some reason. Upon entering they were a bit shocked by the sight they saw before them.

Fred and George were dueling Ginny and Harry. The four were moving so fast that it was almost impossible to see them. Ron's jaw dropped at seeing his brothers and sister so accomplished and it made him slightly jealous. It didn't last much longer than that, as Ginny stood over them, wand in hand, smirking at her fallen brothers. They had been knocked unconscious with stunners by Ginny. The two had focused their attention on Harry, not realizing where Ginny had moved off too.

"Hannah!" Susan cried, having turned her attention away from the match. Her eyes had gone wide and she was sprinting to her best friend. Students parted as the two girls ran to hug each other.

"Susan!" Hannah said happily as she hugged her friend back tightly.

"I was so worried. I didn't know what happened and Harry told me everything. Just look at you, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks. You're so pale," Susan fretted as she went into big sister mode.

Hannah laughed quietly at her friend. "They didn't give us much food to eat and it's very cold in the cells but I am all in one piece thankfully."

Susan easily clued into what Hannah had meant and hugged her friend tightly. "I'm glad," she said quietly. The two just held each other for a few minutes longer.

"Ron!" Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry said as they practically tackled him.

"You're still alive!" Fred said happily.

"All in one piece we see," George said with a smile.

"We were so scared," Ginny told him.

"We didn't want to lose you," Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"Wouldn't be the same without you mate," Harry told him.

"Sorry to worry all of you."

"I see that you three have made quite a stir, so if we could head to my office?" McGonagall said as she approached the group. The members all nodded their heads and the students released for the remainder of the day. Once in the Headmistress' office Ron, Hannah, and Snape told their stories.

"I suppose Snape, that you should go first?" McGonagall asked.

"That is fine," he said quietly. He looked paler and thinner than usual. Hannah and Ron were the only ones who knew the truth about his relationship. "It happened a few years ago. There was nothing I could really do when Voldemort found out I was a spy, he sent another in my place. I had no way of contacting anyone and telling them it wasn't me. I had pretty much given up all hope that I would escape and yet I have." He didn't really feel up to talking, as he talked about it he missed Bellatrix more and more.

The others, realizing that was all he was going to say, moved on to Hannah. "Well I had been offered to be able to be taught some more advanced magic so I jumped at the opportunity. So that's really how I spent the remainder of my summer. Ron and I were heading down the hall from talking to Dumbledore. As we were getting closer to the Great Hall we were both hit by stunners. The next thing I know I am in a cell, Ron lying unconscious beside me. We were then led into speak with Voldemort." Hannah stopped here, reliving the events that had come next. Susan wrapped her arms around her friend, who hid her face against her shoulder.

"Well you all pretty much know what happened next," Ron said quietly. "After that I hid with Hannah until we could finally escape. That's how we really ended up here."

"As interesting as this is, how exactly did you survive the killing curse?" Hermione asked. "The only known person to is Harry, so what about you?"

Hannah pulled back from her friend, her eyes trained on Ron, who was gazing straight back at her. "We were learning Old Magic and we learned a new spell," Ron started. "It's quite similar to the one that Harry's Mum used to protect Harry only it is slightly altered and doesn't have quite the same effect as hers did. I was protected because of how much the other person loved me."

Comprehension showed in Hermione's, Ginny's and Harry's eyes. "Who would that be?" George asked, confused as ever.

"Me," Hannah said in a low but strong voice.

"You?" Susan, Fred, George, Snape, and even McGonagall asked.

She flushed red, her eyes still focused on Ron's. "Yes me. Ron and I were the only ones studying with Dumbledore over the summer and we got closer then. It was Ron that protected me from the Death Eaters. He used one of the Old Magic spells that kept me from getting abused and raped. If it wasn't for him, I don't know where I would be."

"I wasn't studying with Dumbledore for nothing. I hated him as much as you all did for him wanting us to go against Harry. After Fred and George left I began to get an idea. When Hermione left I decided it was the best option. If Dumbledore needed the ones close to Harry and Ginny it meant that he was afraid that they could actually win without his help or even turn on him. So I wanted to figure out what he was up to. I could then be able to warn them if need be. That's when I met Hannah, so we worked together on it."

"They know something is up Harry, they were going to pretty much kill me to get the information out," Hannah said as she turned to look Harry in the eye.

Harry's eyes got slightly wider. "What did they say?"

"That they knew I was apart of it."

Ginny had her eyes narrowed as she looked between the two. Her suspicions grew when she felt Harry close the link between them. Fred and George sat up straighter as they caught on the conversation that was taking place.

"Fred, George?" Harry asked quietly. The two boys nodded and the three of them left the room not a second later.

When Ginny turned to look at Hannah, she could see an apology within the girl's eyes, something she hadn't expected to see. Hannah shook her head to Ginny's silent question and turned back to look at Professor McGonagall. Ginny slouched in her seat, realizing that she would never know anything about what Harry had planned.

"I believe that is enough information for the night, if you would all return to your rooms."

The remaining students and Snape got to their feet, heading out of the room and in their own directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Fred, and George entered Anna's office. Sirius was lounging on the couch; Anna curled up next to him as they watched the small TV. in the office. They looked up as the three entered.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"He knows, well he doesn't know exactly but he has a vague idea." Harry said annoyed. "They know that there was a meeting and that Hannah was apart of it. I am not sure how many people they know were there but it's risky now. The rest of the members need some sort of protection."

"I am sure there is something we can work out," Sirius said seriously.

"We will have to, we can't lose the rest," Fred said.

"That's true, we need everyone's help on this," George agreed.

"There is a lot we have to do then," Anna said. "We will still have to do the meetings but I doubt that they will be able to discover the spell we are going to use. As long as he doesn't know the spell he will not be able to learn the counter spell."

"Then we can only hope that things will work out for the best," Fred said solemnly. "I think I will spend the rest of the day with my girlfriend."

"I agree, " George said as he left the room.

"Ginny will be curious but I know she won't ask. I think I will go enjoy her company as well," Harry said as he left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it Lucius?" Voldemort hissed.

"It is about Potter My Lord."

"What news do you have for me?"

"I have heard that he plans to kill you with a spell that will be using Old Magic."

"What spell?"

"I do not know My Lord. The young man was attacked shortly upon hearing it. Apparently Potter has plans to end this soon."

"He will not succeed. I want his girlfriend, Weasley. Bring her to me."

"I will My Lord."

"Do you have any other news for me?"

"Apparently the young woman has escaped her guards and has taken Snape with her," Lucius said in a weak voice.

Voldemort let out an outraged scream. "Why was I not informed of this sooner?"

"We did not know My Lord. It appeared that she was still in there, but she is gone. They do not know how long she has been gone."

"Bring me those guards," Voldemort snapped in a cold voice. "BELLATRIX!" He said in a loud, commanding voice.

Bella, who had been waiting outside the door, quickly hurried into the room. "Yes My Lord?" She asked as she knelt before him.

"I want you to find Snape. You will remain over him until I say otherwise. I don't care what you have to do but you will keep an eye on him."

"You do not want him Sir?"

"No, not yet. His precious Dumbledore does not run the school anymore and that is pleasing to me. You may be able to discover the whereabouts of where the old man is staying. That is your assignment and I will send word to you if I have other instructions."

"Yes My Lord," she said calmly. As she rose to her feet her husband entered the room. He had been one of the guards stationed to watch over the young girl. She gave him a cold, pleased smile as he passed her. He had been the one who had wanted a new 'toy' for his enjoyment. It made her physically sick to think of what her 'husband' would have done to the poor girl. He hated her because she would never sleep with him and still hadn't to this day. Snape and her had kept their relationship a secret even after she was forced to marry Rodolphus.

She loathed the man, despised him but was pleased to still be able to remain with Snape. Now she could hear his screams and a grin broke out on her face. "To hell with you," she whispered quietly as she headed out of the castle. Her heart was beating faster than normal. The thought of being able to watch over her love had almost made her jump for joy but had remained stationary as Voldemort had continued to talk.

The pain in her heart had been great as she watched Voldemort torture Snape. Her fists had been clenched so tightly that her nails had broken into the palm of her hand, making blood seep out. The rest of the Death Eaters had watched with smug grins as Snape withered in pain. She had to wait two days before she could finally get to him. It was then that she was allowed to cry that night. Snape had refused to tell Voldemort who he had been involved with. No matter how hard he had tried he could not get Snape to reveal the information.

Bella made it to a spot far enough away from the castle and apparated straight to Hogsmeade. With a smug grin she finally removed the glamour spell on her. Her hair was slicker, longer, and a lighter color then it had once been. She grew a few more inches in height and her body filled out in a nicer figure than she had previously had. Her face was void of all the 'battle scars' she had on her face and she was slightly darker then previously. The change in appearance wasn't great but no one would know who she was.

With another wave of her wand her outfit changed to a set of nicer robes. Then she began to head up towards Hogwarts, where she knew Snape was. As she approached the school she saw Hannah and Ron sitting on the front steps. They were talking quietly, their heads hung slightly.

They looked up as she approached. "Who are you?" Ron asked confused. _He doesn't have very good manners_? Bella thought to herself.

"Bella?" Hannah asked, her eyes squinted slightly.

"You're the only one who has ever figured it out, congratulations," Bella said with a smile.

"It was your necklace that gave you away. I saw it when we got Snape. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on assignment to watch over Snape. They have just now discovered that you were missing."

"They should have figured it out sooner. The spell wasn't supposed to last that long," Ron said confused.

"Well it did. My 'husband' is being punished for it. He was one of your guards."

"Which one?" Hannah asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"The black haired one. Kind of chunky."

"Ew! That one was the one who kept trying to attack me," Hannah shuddered as she thought about it.

"He won't ever hurt you, I promise," Ron said as he wrapped his arms around her. Hannah practically melted into his embrace, feeling the warmth his arms provided her. "You know Ginny may know a spell that might remove that mark from your arm."

"Really?" Bella tried not to act as hopeful as she felt but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, her and Hermione have been doing their best to find a way to get them off. I believe they may have come across something or are at least close."

"Thank you."

"You know you aren't as bad as I would have imagined. I remember you from the Ministry battle. You were fighting Sirius."

"I was, I had to. How is my cousin doing anyway?"

"Alive and well I'm afraid," Sirius said from the doorway.

Bella jumped and took a few steps back. "S-Sirius," she said quietly.

"I see you are back to your normal self again. What are you doing here?" He asked in a cold voice.

"I am here to watch over Snape, Voldemort's orders."

"Still working for that nutcase."

"I can't get out. As long as I still have this mark and am married to that idiot I have no choice."

"I see. Your sister doesn't seem to have that problem. It was your choice to join his ranks."

"No it wasn't," Bella snapped so fiercely that it surprised Sirius. "I would never join that…that…thing! I was _forced_ into his services," she ground out.

"You married him," Sirius replied casually.

"It was an _arranged_ marriage. I do not love him, I don't like him, and yet I am stuck with him."

"Would you like a divorce? I am the head of the family you know, I let your sister free."

Bella looked at him, shock visible on her face. "Y-You would do that?" She asked quietly.

"If Ron and Hannah like you then I suppose you weren't as bad as I believe you were. I would, however, suggest that you speak with Harry. He is, after all, the one who will kill Voldemort and rid the world of that slime. If Harry approves of you then I will let the divorce become final. You will never have to go back to him."

Bella stood, shell shocked, at all of this. It just didn't seem possible that he would actually forgive her. After all that she had done.

"Harry will want to see into your mind to make sure you are safe or Ginny will. Ginny is the backbone of the work, she keeps us all going, mainly Harry. She approved of Malfoy."

"I need to apologize to my sister and nephew."

"Damn right you do," Sirius said instantly. "After what you did to them they deserve an apology."

"Then I will speak with my sister first. I owe her the biggest apology. Then Draco and Pansy, who was hurt the worst from all of this. Do you know about Andromeda or Tonks?"

"Tonks is staying at the Manor and Andromeda lives in Muggle London with her husband."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly. She hadn't seen much of her younger sister and it was hard on her without contact with Andromeda. Her and Narcissa had little time to talk to each other as well. As the oldest sister she felt it was her right to protect them but had failed miserably in her attempts to watch over them.

"I suggest you go speak with our Captains," Ron said quietly.

Bella nodded her head and made her way into the castle. It was pretty late at night by now, so most of the students were already asleep. As she made her way to where she knew Harry and Ginny slept, she couldn't help but feel slightly worried about what was going to happen. She knocked quietly on the door. It took a few moments before the door opened to reveal the young red head.

Ginny's brown eyes took her in at once and her stance became guarded but open none the less. Her eyes surveyed the older woman as she would a book she was contemplating reading or not. _They are right, she is the backbone of this._ Bella was slightly jealous that a girl at such a young age could hold herself like she was Queen and pretty much gain the respect she deserved.

"Yes?" She asked in a calm, collected voice.

"I've come to speak to you and Harry about the possibility of freeing me," she said in a shaky voice as she revealed the Dark Mark on her arm. Ginny looked at her, tilting her head to the side.

Ginny was wary of the older woman but she at least give the woman a chance. As the war continued on she came to find that most of the pure bloods were more or less forced into the service of the Dark Lord. It made it difficult to know whether they should be forgiven for their sins or not. Harry thought it would be better for everyone to at least be given the chance. The more allies they had, the less blood would be spent during the war. While she agreed with this she was a little more cautious then her boyfriend was.

Unlike Harry, she knew what it was like to be within Voldemort's head, even if it was a younger version of the same person. It worried her that all of this could be a trick but she would at least give this woman a chance. She was, after all, Tonk's aunt as well as Draco's and both had proved to be formidable allies.

"Come in, but I am afraid Harry will not be attending this meeting. He needs to get some rest and I don't want him straining himself too much."

Bella nodded her head and entered the room. It was homey and slightly messy. Ginny sat down in one of the arm chairs, her stance even sitting exhumed confidence that she had never seen in a child before. It unnerved Bella but she took her seat despite this. If she showed weakness the girl would never so much as give her a chance.

"Now, what brings you all the way out here?" Ginny asked calmly.

"I want to be free of Voldemort and my husband. I hate where I am."

"Alright but I will have to check you out. I want to be sure that this isn't a trick."

Bella nodded her head. "I will do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, you all had to wait a horrible two days. It must have been horrible for you all huh? I just said horrible twice, ok now three times haha I have GOT to extent my vocabulary a bit more. I suppose I might update a bit faster or I might not but here it is. So One chap done for my fourth and final story. Then I can get to work on some new stories that i have been dying to do. Well I am thinking of doing a competiton for you all and whoever wins gets the rest of the story in advance, as in the remaining chapters AND whatever chapters I have done of the fourth. Soooooooooooo I want to see who can do this the best. Now here it is, rules and deadline.**

**Challenge:**

**I just want a short scene written about Fred and George's Potion class.**

**Rules:**

**1) It can't exceed over ten pages. 2) Has to have something explode and get all over Hermione. 3) It can be humourous, completly stupid, I don't really care its just for fun. **

**Also whoever gets picked I get to insert the scene into my story. This goes out to anyone who wants to write it. It doesn't matter if you post on fanfic or ne where else its just for the heck of it. Deadline is on the...8th? That should give you enough time to get it done. I will only do ONE update in between this one and the deadline of the stories. So you all have till the 8th, when I will make my decision. I don't play favorites. Remember this is just for fun and its a chance for one of you to get to read the whole thing before the rest of the readers. Just submit them to me through my email account which is devilsstar007 So Wish you all the best of luck and I hope you have enjoyed my story thus far. **

**Your loving writer,  
Seritha**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own this, though I wish I did. **

**Chapter Seventeen: Bellatrix Black**

Ginny gave her a small smile and let her magic reach out to wrap around the older woman. She was checking for any tracking spells or something of the sort. Finding nothing she eased her way into her mind.

_Bellatrix was heading down the halls, it was only the second day of school and the first day of classes. She was in a hurry, not wanting to miss her first class of the day. The halls were just as crowded as ever with all the first years not knowing where they are going. She smiled slightly, remembering when she was that young herself. While she continued on she watched as Lucius, who her younger sister, Narcissa, had an infatuation with, knocked over a smaller red head. Her bag fell off her shoulder and dropped onto the ground. A few books, paper, and quills fell from her bag. Lucius didn't even spare a glance back as he continued on. The young girl shook her head sadly as she began to pick up her belongings._

_She knelt beside the smaller girl and helped her pick up her things. 'Don't mind Lucius, he likes to push the first years around. He's a bit arrogant,' she told the younger girl as she handed her the quills. _

_The small girl smiled at her. 'Thank you. I'll have to keep that in mind the next time I come across him.'_

_'Where are you heading?'_

_'Potions,' the girl replied as she put her belongings back in her bag._

_'Well just tell Slughorn what happened and tell him that I will vouch for you, he likes me so he won't mind if you are a little late.'_

_'Thank you again, I'm Lily Evans by the way.'_

_'Bellatrix Black, pleasure to meet you Lily. In Gryffindor I see.'_

_'Yeah, the hat was debating on putting me into Ravenclaw but said I was needed in Gryffindor, for whatever reason that was.' Lily shrugged at this as she got to her feet._

_'Well the hat is never wrong. Good luck at school and if you ever need some help don't be afraid to ask.'_

_'I'll keep that in mind,' Lily said with a wave as she headed off to her Potions class. Bella watched the small red head disappear into the multitude of students and smiled to herself. It wasn't like her to stop and help the younger students but something about the small red head had caught her attention. She would just have to see where this led to. _

_Bella was sitting at the Slytherin table, her head bent over her potions essay. She had spent the previous night working on it and still had a bit more to go. As she worked she became oblivious to all the noise that surrounded her. It was already the middle of her seventh year and she had been working quite a bit these last few weeks. She spent a lot of her time wrapped in her work, keeping an eye out on her younger sisters, and just enjoying her free time. _

_She didn't hear the rise in talk as a certain red head approached the Slytherin table. It wasn't until Narcissa, Bella's younger sister, elbowed her that she looked up. As she looked up she met a pair of familiar green eyes. Lily stood before her, a small, shy smile on her face. _

_'What are you doing over here?' One of the Slytherin boys sneered at the young Gryffindor. True to her nature, Lily ignored the man and continued to look at Bella, which only seemed to infuriate the boy more._

_'Rodolphus, sit down and leave the girl alone," Bellatrix snapped at the man. 'You are very brave to come over to the Slytherin table in broad daylight and in a hall crowded with people.'_

_'Gryffindors are supposed to be brave are we not? Besides I need to speak with you.' _

_Bella nodded her head and indicated outside. The two girls left, ignoring the whispers that were floating around the hall. If her mother ever figured out that she was associating with a Gryffindor _and_ a half-blood she would be skinned alive. With a mental sigh she promised to make sure that no one so much as let word slip that she was out here._

_'What can I do for you?' She finally asked when they reached the bank of the lake. _

_'I need some help. I can't really explain why I have to do this but I have to. Do you know anything about Old Magic?'_

_She looked shocked at the girl. 'Of course I do, most students don't look into that subject. What do you want to know?'_

_'Anything you can tell me.'_

_'Alright, we can meet once a week and I can teach you a few things.'_

_'Thank you again,' Lily said with a bright smile. 'You know you are quite different from what everyone else says.'_

_Bella smirked at this. 'That's the fun of putting on a mask all your life.'_

_She was sitting out by the lake, her legs drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees, and her arms wrapped around her legs. It was the third week of the lessons with Lily. The young girl had a natural talent for understanding things, she wasn't surprised that the hat had wanted to put her into Ravenclaw. She didn't care for the whole stereotyping about the Slytherins or any of the other houses for that matter. Lily had proved to be a joy to talk to and she had come to adopt the younger girl as a sort of sister. _

_Not that she wasn't close to her own sisters, she loved her sisters a lot, and it's just that this was a change in pace. Lily had taken quite a liking to Bella and the two spent as much time together as was possible. However, they had to make their meetings secret, allowing them to come across a lot of hidden passages and rooms that no one knew about. _

_Today, however, her mind was not on the young redhead, but a young black haired boy. He was in her house, a first year, and he had a natural aptitude for potions, which was one of her favorite subjects. His name was Snape. She had helped him a few times with some of his homework. _

_It was odd, every time she looked at the younger boy her heart rate would increase. This wasn't normal for her, she didn't tend to get near many of the boys at the school. They were pretty much a nuisance, so she did all she could to get away from them. However, this _boy_, made her feel different. She had no idea what it was, he was so young, not even twelve and here she was thinking about him. Why? She had no idea. _

_This was where Snape found her, gazing out over the lake. 'Hey,' he said quietly._

_She turned to look up at him, her eyes conveying her surprise before she got her emotions back under control. 'Hi,' she said quietly as she focused her attention back on the lake. _

_He sat down beside her, neither of them talking, just sitting in a peaceful silence. 'I wanted to thank you for your help on that potions paper. I had no idea what I was doing.'_

_'It's no problem. I'm good at potions,' she said as quietly as she had earlier. She could feel his eyes on her, sending chills down her spine. Bella bit her lip, trying hard to control emotions that she shouldn't be having because of an eleven year old! _

_'Slughorn likes you a lot. He compliments you all the time in class.' At this she only nodded her head. 'I saw you with that Evans girl. I didn't know you associated with Gryffindor.'_

_'She's more than a "Gryffindor",' she said icily. 'It's a stupid stereotype that was created with the sorting of the houses. It has nothing to do with what house you are in but who you are. She's a bright girl and an amazing person. I have a feeling she will be one of the top students in her class.'_

_'I wasn't trying to insult her,' he said quickly. She turned to look at him and saw the remorse in his eyes and couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips._

_'It's fine, don't worry about it, just watch what you say next time will you?'_

_'I will,' he said with a smile. _

_Bella stood looking out over the lake for the last time that year. She had spent most of her year teaching Lily as much of her knowledge of Old Magic as she could. The two had become fast friends and she had been so pleased when the redhead had told her she had passed all of her tests. _

_The rest of her spare time she spent tutoring her sisters or tutoring Snape. As the year had progressed her feelings toward the young boy had grown, much to her annoyance. He was sweet, always there when she needed him. _

_'Bella?' A soft voice said behind her._

_Turning she faced Lily. 'Hey, what are you doing out here?'_

_'I wanted to come say goodbye,' the young girl said sadly._

_'Hey, this isn't goodbye. We will see each other again I am sure. Just remember to keep to your studies and hold your head up high. You've got good friends and they will always be there to help you out when you need it.'_

_Lily smiled at her. 'Thank you, I would never have gotten through this year without you.'_

_'You did it all yourself, I was just here to guide you," Bella said with a smile of her own. _

_Lily moved to hug her tightly. Bella hugged the younger girl back, fighting back the tears that threatened to break free. 'Take care Bella, I will hope to see you again.'_

_'We will, we will.' With that she released Lily, who turned, tears in her eyes, and headed back to the castle. _

_'That was sweet,' Snape said from the other side of her. _

_'She's a great girl,' Bella said as she continued to watch Lily make her way to the castle. 'Can you promise me something?'_

_'Anything,' Snape said. If she had been looking she would have seen a deep emotion in his eyes as he looked at her. _

_'Watch over her. Make sure she is safe, I couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt. She has a lot of things she is going to go through and I just want to know if she makes it through them all,' Bella said quietly._

_'I promise. I'll make sure to tell you how things are going," Snape said proudly._

_Bella turned and smiled at the young man. She moved over to him and bent to kiss his cheek. 'Take care of yourself Severus. I want you to be safe as well,' with that she turned and headed to the castle, silent tears slipping down her cheeks._

_It was her fourth year out of school and she had just started her new job as a healer at St. Mungo's. She had been receiving letters from both Snape and Lily over the last four years. The two had told her about everything that had been happening at Hogwarts and how they were doing. She was proud of Lily, having held the top marks in her year. When she had heard about Lily and her friends pranking, she had been pleased with this. Snape, however, seemed to be the target for the 'Marauders' pranks. _

_Over and over she had told him that they were just having their fun and not to hold it against them. Lily would take care of them in time and he had told her he would do his best. With each letter she came to enjoy her friendships with the two. On occasion, during the summer, her and Lily had managed to get together to talk for a few hours. _

_What had made her happier was the times she had gotten to spend with Snape. They were rare but she didn't care, it was better than nothing. With each letter and meeting she was falling more and more for the boy. It made her heart ache more and more as she began to love him more and more. The pain was almost unbearable. _

_She was pleased with herself. She had managed to placate her mother for much of the last four years. Her mother was demanding that she finally make a pure blood marriage but she couldn't do it. Her heart belonged to Snape and she would never marry anyone other than him. _

_Things had taken a turn for the worst only a year back, when her favorite sister, Andromeda, had fallen for a Muggleborn, Ted Tonks. Her mother and the rest of the family had disowned her when they heard she was going to be married. What was worse was that Andromeda was already six months along by that time. Apparently she had met Ted right out of school, which was almost two years ago._

_She couldn't deny that she was happy for her sister but her mother had made it impossible for her to speak to her. The loss of their sister had hit hard to both Bella and Narcissa, who were all close growing up as children. Narcissa was still in her seventh year so she hadn't been able to see Andromeda before things had gone askew._

_'Bella,' a soft voice said from behind her. She turned to come face-to-face with Severus. Bellatrix had just come home from another long weekend at her mother's house. Narcissa had been forced into her marriage with Lucius and there was nothing she could do. Being the only unmarried child and the oldest her mother was starting to turn her attention towards her. _

_Severus was now sixteen and was about to go into his sixth year. "Severus? What in the world are you doing here?" She asked slightly breathless. Her heartbeat was racing as she saw him. It had been almost six months since she had last seen him._

_He didn't say anything as he moved to stand in front of her, his fingers running down her cheek. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and neck, making her shiver. His eyes held hers and she could feel her knees go weak. Her eyes desperately searched his for any sign of what he was thinking, or feeling for that matter._

_Just as she was about to say something his lips found hers. Shocked, it took her a moment to respond. When she did she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. She poured all her pent up emotions into their kiss. He held her tightly as he kissed her back with just as much emotion as her. _

_When they pulled apart they were panting heavily. She held his face in her hands, tears forming in her eyes. 'I've been waiting years to do that,' he told her as he drew her as close to him as possible._

_'So have I,' she said quietly. She smiled at him as she drew him back into yet another kiss._

_The two lay on the couch in her apartment. Severus held her tightly while she rested back against him. The summer had just started, leaving the two with a lot more time together. He had proposed to her with less than a week left of school. She had instantly said yes, it was what she had wanted for the last seven years. _

_They planned to remain together as much as possible throughout the summer. Her job had taken on less work, which was pleasing to her. It didn't matter to her that she was in love with a half-blood, because she only saw a man. A man that she loved with her whole entire soul. _

_It was one of those rare days where they could stay the entire day together without so much as an interruption. _

_'Bella,' her mother said icily as she entered her mother's house. _

_'Mother,' she said in an equally cold voice._

_'I'm glad you could make it.'_

_'I had no other choice.'_

_'I have news for you. Since you have refused to be married these last seven years we have found someone for you to marry.'_

_Bellatrix straightened up on hearing this. 'What?' she demanded softly, too stunned to yell properly._

_'You knew him during your schooling. Rodolphus, he was in your year I believe. It's all arranged.'_

_'Him! I will never marry _him_!' She shouted, finally regaining herself. _

_'You _will_ marry him! There is no way around it.'_

_'Yes Bella, you will be mine once and for all,' Rodolphus said from behind her. He stood with a cocky grin on his face. The rest of the males in her family stood behind him._

_'You will be married today, now.' With that the male relatives grabbed her and dragged her into another room. There stood the minister, who held out the paper for them to sign, well her to sign. _

_'No!' Bella screamed, tears falling down her face. 'I won't marry him! You can't make me!" _

_'You _will_ marry him, there is no other way around it. You will make a proper pure-blood marriage like your sister did.'_

_'NO!' She cried again but it was too late. They cut her finger, running her blood across the parchment. When it was finished they released her and she collapsed onto the ground, tears falling down her face._

_There was no way she could get out of this now. The only way was through the head of the family and he had helped put her in this situation. Rodolphus yanked her to her feet and apparated them to a slummy apartment._

_'You're mine now Bella and there is nothing you can do about it,' he said in a harsh whisper._

_She turned icy eyes on him and her knee came up to hit him, hard. He collapsed with a groan and she apparated back to her home. Severus jumped when she came back into the house._

_'Bella!' He cried when he saw the state she was in. His arms wrapped around her as she told him what had happened._

_He didn't say anything but she knew how upset he was. 'This wasn't supposed to happen," she cried into his shoulder. 'It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to be you, not him, not ever him.'_

_Severus continued to hold her, tears falling down his cheeks. 'I will always be here for you Bella, no matter what,' he whispered into her ear._

_She tilted her head up to look at him, her eyes bright from crying. Without another word she pulled his head down to hers, kissing him with such love that it shocked her. When they pulled apart they were breathing hard. Bella pulled on his arm, leading him back towards her bedroom._

_'Come on,' Rodolphus snapped at Bella. 'He doesn't like for people to be late.'_

_'I'm not going! I will not swear allegiance to him!' She cried from behind the door. With a groan he kicked open the door and dragged her out. 'Let me go!'_

'_Get over it Bella, you are mine now and there is nothing you can do. You will swear allegiance to My Lord and that is final!'_

_Bella stood back with the rest of the Death Eaters, watching with a heavy heart as the love of her life knelt before Voldemort. Her eyes burned but she fought to keep the tears from escaping. She had no idea he had planned to do this and there was nothing she could do to stop him now. _

_She watched as he took the oath and the Dark Mark was placed on his arm. When he rose to his feet, everyone moved to leave the room. She managed to slip away from the crowd, waiting for him to arrive. When he did she threw her arms around him. _

_'Why did you do it?' She demanded from him._

_'I will always watch over you, I told you that. I will not give you up.'_

_'You didn't have to do this Severus, I don't want you to be here as well.'_

_'It's too late Bella, I'm here. Rodolphus is coming,' he mumbled._

_'To hell with him, it should just be us. We shouldn't be here like this.'_

_'We can't do anything now my love. This is what we have.'_

_She nodded her head as she stepped away from him. Severus disappeared into the shadows just as Rodolphus came to collect her. _

_'She's dead,' Severus told her. _

_'Who is?' Bella asked quietly, not quite sure what he was talking about. His eyes were sad as he looked at her._

_'Lily, Voldemort killed her as he tried to get to Harry. I had no idea he would go after her, you have to believe me.'_

_She stood, transfixed. _Lily, her Lily, dead? No, no…it wasn't possible_, she thought to herself. 'Lily,' she said quietly._

_'I didn't know Lily was the other one. I would never have told him. I would have protected her. Her son, Harry, is alive. He took out Voldemort.'_

_'Lily,' she repeated before she collapsed, tears falling down her face. 'No!' She cried helplessly. 'I just saw her," she mumbled. 'Not but two months ago. Please say you are lying Severus, tell me she is still alive! Please!' She was all but begging by now._

_'I wish I could Bella but she's…she's dead," he said as he dropped to his knees, holding her as she cried into his shoulder. _

The images began to fade, leaving Bella on the floor, crying helplessly. "He never would have let her die if he had known," she said through tears. "I would have done something, anything to have protected her from him. She was like family to me. I was there for her wedding, the day her son was born. Then to hear that she was dead, I just couldn't believe it. We were sent to Azkaban after that and I never got to see him again."

Ginny got up from her seat, brushing back the tears in her eyes. She knelt beside the older woman. "I believe you. Lily knows you care for her, she always will know."

With that Ginny took the older woman's arm, placing her hand over the mark that had been there. Bella's arm glowed a deep red color, then a dark green, and finally a light gold color. When the colors faded Ginny removed her hand, the mark was gone.

"Go see him, he needs you just as much as you need him."

She nodded her head and fled from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had no idea you knew her," James said a bit shocked.

"She was the other bridesmaid at the wedding," Lily told him. "Her identity had to be kept secret for her own safety as well as ours. She told me what had happened to her, what her mother had forced her to do. No one really knew about her relationship with Snape."

"So that's why you were so adamant about my leaving him alone."

"It was. He watched out for me just like he promised Bella. I'm just glad she is free of him. Sirius will be sure to get the divorce settled before the weeks end."

James wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her cheek. "Everything will be better soon."

"I sure hope so," Lily whispered to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Here is my ow so wonderful update! And it's in dedication of my friend Audrey as a sort of late b-day present type thing. I actually went to hang out w/her on her b-day so that was a lot of fun. Ne how, this is the chapter for now, then of course there is the chapter on Friday. You will all be happy to know that part 4 is already up to 4 chapters! I have three and four at my betas right now, I got both of them done today and chap. 4 done in like an hour! It was sooo cool then I have five to get done later. I think by the time I get this one done, I could possibly be more than halfway done with part 4 but I can't really be so sure right now. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! I love all of your reviews, it makes me smile to get them. So here is the next chap and I hope you like what I did with Bella! So drop a quick review and it will help get these chapters out MUCH quicker. Txs again to all my readers and reviewers.**

**Seritha**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I dont own it though it would be awesome if I did. **

**Chapter Eighteen: Redemption**

Severus was gazing into the fire of his room. He had been like this for the last few days, not really knowing what to do or say. Harry and McGonagall were working on getting him a new license and he knew he would have to take the teachers' exams before he could manage to teach at Hogwarts again.

With a sigh he closed his eyes as he relived past memories.

"Severus," a quiet voice said from behind him. He jumped to his feet, turning to look at the figure.

"Bella?" he said confused.

She smiled warmly at him. "It's me," she whispered.

"Bella!" Severus moved to pull her into a tight hug, holding her like his life depended on it.

"I've missed you so much," she said to him. He didn't say anything as he pulled her into a long kiss. She happily returned the kiss, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"You're still alive," he said as he kissed her neck. "I thought I'd lost you for good this time. I would have died if anything happened to you."

"I'm still alive and I am glad Voldemort didn't kill you. It was awful, having to watch you take the punishments."

"I'm sorry I frightened you," he whispered quietly as he finally rested his forehead against hers. Her hand rested on his cheek, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "How did you get here?"

"Voldemort asked me to watch over you, hoping that you could lead us to Dumbledore. You look sick," she said as she began to look him over.

"Well I wasn't fed that much when I was held captive and I just got back," he told her soothingly. Bella smiled at him, kissing him lightly, before hiding her face in his shoulder. The two remained like that in silence.

"I love you," she said into his shoulder.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellatrix headed up the stairs in Number four Private Drive. She had been at Hogwarts for a week, building up her strength. She had seen Harry only twice and for brief moments. Ginny had told her she would be allowed to use the Floo to go speak with Narcissa and Andromeda. Tonks, Pansy, and Draco she would speak with later on during the week.

With a sigh she gently knocked on the door that was Narcissa's room. A house elf appeared before her. She instantly recognized her as Lexie, her favorite family house elf.

"Lexie," she said with a bright smile.

"Mistress Bella, it is good to see you again," the house elf said with a bright smile of her own.

"Is my sister in there?"

"She is, you may go in."

"Thank you Lexie," Bella said as she moved around the elf to open the door. Inside she was greeted with a large bedroom. A large bed sat in the middle of the room. It had a black and silver comforter set over dark green sheets. Two large windows were on either side of the bed, lighting the room. It was furnished with oak furnishings that made it feel homey. One door was slightly ajar, showing a tiled floor, which she guessed was the bathroom. Another was pushed fully open revealing a large, spacious closet. The final door led into a room that had books lining the walls. It was there that she noticed the light.

Her heart was racing faster as she moved closer to the door. Gently she pushed the door open to reveal her youngest sister. Narcissa sat in a large leather armchair. Books were spread out across the table. Her black hair was pulled back, a few random strands falling across her face. She looked healthier than she had seen her in the last few years.

Now her sister seemed to be regaining her previous figure and the old scars seemed to have disappeared. She had a large book open in her lap, her head bent as she scribbled words down on the parchment. The room was well lit and exceptionally warm.

"Narcissa," she called softly, so as not to startle her sister.

Narcissa's head snapped up and her eyes went wide when she saw Bella standing there. Her wand dropped from her other hand, where she had been holding it. It hit the carpeted floor without so much as a sound. "B-Bella?" She asked in a quivering voice.

Bella gave her a weak smile and nodded her head. Narcissa was up and out of her seat in the blink of an eye as she threw herself into the arms of her eldest sister. Bella held tightly to her younger sister, tears burning her eyes.

"What are you doing here? How are you here? Where is Rodolphus? What about Voldemort?" Narcissa shot off quickly as she examined her older sister's current condition.

"I'm here to talk to you, I'm doing better than I was. Rodolphus is probably still recovering from his round of torturing. Voldemort sent me to look over Severus."

"Oh Bella!" Narcissa said as she held her sister tighter. "I was so afraid that I would never be able to see you again. Have you seen Andromeda? I have been wanting to see her but I only spoke with Tonks for a few minutes."

"I do know where she is but we need to talk first."

Narcissa nodded her head as she moved back to her previous seat, setting her book down onto the already packed table. Bella took a seat next to her, moving a few books to the floor. "Sorry but I have been studying up lately."

"What have you been studying?"

"How to become a healer. I'm going to take the test here soon to try and get into the school."

"That's wonderful," Bella said with a pleased smile but soon it was gone. "I want to apologize to you Narcissa."

"What for?" She asked a bit confused.

"For what I did to Draco," she said weakly.

"But Snape hurt Draco, you…" Narcissa's voice dropped off as her eyes grew again. "I-It was you…" her voice was barely over a whisper as she took in what was just said.

"I'm so sorry Narcissa. I would never have done it if I wasn't forced to do it. It was killing me to do it to Draco, to you, to Pansy for that matter. Oh Narcissa I would do anything to take back what I did to everyone. I would never hurt my nephew, I could never do that but I had to. Voldemort was forcing me and he was going to kill Draco if I didn't do it. I'm so sorry," Bella said through the tears that fell down her face.

Narcissa moved to hug her older sister. "It's alright Bell, I know you would never purposefully hurt Draco. You love him I know that. I'm just glad you kept him from being killed. I wouldn't have gotten along had he died."

"I just wish there was more that I could have done for him, for you. Rodolphus told me what was happening to you but I wasn't allowed to see you. It was killing me, hearing about what he did to you as well."

Her sister was silent, tears falling from her face. "I should have seen past his charm. I put myself into this situation and I have had to pay repeatedly for my mistake. I just wanted to die, for it all to end. The pain was unbearable; it was pure torture, yet I couldn't leave. I didn't have the strength to get out. We were both trapped Bell and now we are free, thanks to those amazing children."

Bella hugged Narcissa tightly, tears falling down both the women's faces. "They are amazing. Ginny got rid of my mark and Sirius is going to finalize the divorce. I want to be there the day that bastard is killed and I will be happy to be the one to do it."

"Who?"

"Rodolphus. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. He will pay," she said quietly but firmly.

"Don't do anything rash, I just got you back. Besides I don't want to lose you as well. We are in the middle of a war and I can't lose what's left of my family."

"I will always be with you Narcissa. I'll always be watching over you no matter what. Let's just hope we all make it through this war in one piece."

"I agree, lets go see Andromeda!" Narcissa said. Bella was struck by how much her sister had changed. She was definitely more grown up then she had been.

Smiling she got to her feet with her sister. The two were the same height but Bella had a bit more muscle to her then her younger sister. Together they made their way down to the fireplace and flooed over to where Andromeda was staying. It was small little house on the outskirts of London. They stumbled into the small den, startling Andromeda.

"Narcissa? Bella? What in the world are you two doing here?" She demanded.

"Andromeda!" Narcissa said happily as she hugged her older sister. "It's been too long since we've seen you. Look at you, you're just as tall as we are, of course you are a bit bigger in the hips then Bella is. Your hair looks nice by the way, you got the better hair I'd say."

"Narcissa!" Andromeda called her younger sister to order. "I thought you weren't allowed to see me anymore?"

"We weren't but we can now. Mother is long gone, thankfully, but we got stuck in horrible marriages. Bella just got away from hers and I did a few months ago. I saw Tonks, she is a beauty! She looks just like you as well, well when she is in her normal form that is."

"Narcissa, give Andromeda a chance to breathe. It's been a long time since we last saw her, spare her a minute," Bella commanded softly.

"I thought you were in Azkaban and in the service of Voldemort?"

"I was but Lucius got Rodolphus and I out. I used to be in his service, against my will I might add. So I am just now getting out of all of it thanks to Ginny and Harry."

"Alright, someone please tell me what has been happening since I was shunned from the family."

The next three hours were spent with the three sisters trading stories about their lives. By the end all three women were in tears at having to hear their sisters going through so much. While Andromeda's life was a bit easier then the other two sisters hers was still rocky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Pansy were next on Bella's list of people to speak with. Her biggest apology would be made to the girl, who had just recently found out that Draco had never intentionally hurt her. She found the young couple sitting outside under a large tree. They looked up as she approached.

"Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco asked slightly confused.

She nodded her head. "I've come to talk to you two."

"About?"

"What happened. It wasn't Severus who put you under the Imperious curse and obliviated your memory. It was me. I owe you the biggest apology yet Pansy, for hurting you like I did. It was either that or let Draco die at the hands of Voldemort."

Pansy got to her feet, looking Bella straight in the eye before she walked off. "Pans!" Draco called out to her but she kept walking. "I better go get her."

"No, this is between her and I. I'm sorry Draco, I would have done anything else if I could have. Your Mum wants to see you soon."

"You spoke to Mum?"

"Yes and Andromeda. Do you know where Pansy is going?"

"Third floor, down the hall till you reach a statue of an elf. Tap on it three times and it should open the door."

"Thanks," with that she headed off into the castle. It was a Hogsmeade weekend so the students were all out for the day. Bella followed Draco's instructions and there sat Pansy. She approached the younger girl.

"I'm not really mad anymore," Pansy said quietly. "I was then. No, I wasn't mad I was furious when I first heard. My head of house was the one who had abused me and attacked my boyfriend. I came to accept it though, it wasn't something I could change. Harry had gotten rid of him after that. It's a change, to hear that it wasn't him all along but you, his aunt. Ginny warned me ahead of time. The girl is like a younger sister to me now. I was shocked to hear about it but I came to accept it.

"She showed me some of your memories, the ones where you had attacked Draco. Gin told me that I would understand better if I saw it from your point of view and I did. There is no way to undo the past but it got us where we are today. Things would have been different, could have been different but this is how they are. Looking back on it I am also glad that it did happen. It has brought me closer to Draco and it also has freed him and his Mum from Lucius."

Pansy turned to look at Bella. "You wouldn't be here now if you hadn't done what you did. There would be no way that we would all be able to start to heal. There is so much that has happened but it has made us stronger for what is about to come. War is coming, coming fast and the only thing we can do is wait it out, praying that all our loved ones make it out alive. There have already been two deaths, both close to Harry. Things aren't about to get any better. Many people will die. The only thing we can do now is to make sure that we hold onto what we have and hope that there is still a future for us."

"You've changed Pansy," Bella said quietly.

"Being in the midst of a war makes you stop and take a look at the world around you. Not everything can be in shades of light and dark, there is a lot of gray in between. We do what we can to survive, that's why we are at the top of the food chain. I don't know if and when I will forgive you but I am going to make the effort. We need all the Allies we can get to help win this battle once and for all."

"Then that is what we are going to do."

The two women stared at each other, answering questions that had never been asked aloud. No one would be expecting what was to come, the price they would all have to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something is going to happen," Ginny said weakly.

"What is it?" Lily asked as she sat down beside her daughter-in-law.

"Battles, two of them, at once. I don't know if there will be any deaths yet but its possible that there will be."

"Do you know how long?" James asked.

"No I don't but I fear for Snape and Bella. There is a spy amongst us and whoever it is is going to get back at the two of them."

"Not Bella," Lily said helplessly. "She can't be lost as well, it just can't be possible."

James wrapped his arms around his wife. "She may not die Lily, she may still remain alive. We can only hope that fate doesn't intend for her life to be taken as well. Harry and Ginny will protect her I am sure they will."

"I know but I don't want to lose another sister. Alice is still at St. Mungo's. Is this better then it was before?" Lily asked the two young adults.

"It is. By my sixth year Cedric and Sirius were dead. Next would be Dumbledore and countless others during the final battle," Harry told them. "Bella was the one who attacked Sirius."

"It was you wasn't it?" Lily asked Ginny.

"It was me."

"What are you two talking about?" James and Harry asked together.

"I went back to Lily's time to watch over her. I wanted to give her hints to help her out in the future. It was because of me that Bella began to change." Ginny said slowly.

"She was like my guardian angel in my years at Hogwarts. If it wasn't for her I would never have made it through those years," Lily said as she smiled fondly at Ginny, who blushed.

"You did that?" Harry asked, gaining Ginny's attention.

"Y-Yes," she said, afraid that he would be upset with her for that.

Harry smiled at his wife and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. "I'm so proud of you Gin," he whispered in her ear when they finally pulled apart. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "I'm still worried. Things are only going to get worse from here on out."

"Then we still have a long way to go. This year has barely started and next year will be an all out war."

"It will be," James and Lily agreed.

"Then we wait," Harry said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I'm back! Well I dont think I went anywhere did I? No I just got home from work which was boring as ever, seriously I will NEVER be a secretary as a career option, I hate doing it for my dad. Well enough of my complaing. I know I promised everyone this would be friday but we have our first home football game tomorrow so I wont be home till like ten soooo I am doing this today and well hope you all like it. Now to the story, here is the next chapter and tof part 4 is already up to six chapters I believe. So enjoy. **

**Seritha**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own it so no biting my head off please!**

**Chapter Nineteen: A Price to Pay**

"Do you think we will ever get a break?" Ginny asked as she shuffled through the stacks of papers. "Why do we assign so much work? I preferred the dueling contests."

Harry laughed from his spot under the stack of papers. "I do too but we still have to teach the students. We could have monthly dueling contests but that would take up the last of our free time."

Ginny groaned. "Forget I mentioned it then. I would like to keep you to myself as much as possible."

"I know love. I believe things are finally settling down for the time being. Have you spoken to Bella again?"

"I did. Sirius just got her divorce settled and Voldemort should be receiving the news soon. We will have to keep a close eye on her and Snape, there is no way he will let this go so easily."

"I agree with that. He doesn't let things go. Do you think we should make a billboard telling him that he is an idiot?"

"No, I think we should get a sky writer! That way he couldn't miss it." The two students chuckled.

"I see you two are stuck under reports," a voice said from the door. They looked up to see Anna and Sirius standing in the doorway. "We were hoping to see if you two were up for dinner at the Burrow."

"Home!" Ginny said happily. "How come Mum didn't inform us earlier?"

"I believe you two may have lost it in that huge stack of papers," Sirius pointed out.

"That's true," Harry said with a laugh. "What do you say love? Should we join in a night of family time?"

"I do believe we should. Karen and Lily will be thrilled to see us and I've missed them a lot."

"I know what you mean," Harry said with a grin.

"I just thought of something," Ginny said suddenly.

"What would that be?"

"If we plan to go traveling after school are we going to bring the girls with us? I mean they are pretty attached to us now and I don't think they would like to be left behind."

Harry thought about that. "I think you two should wait before you think too much on that subject," Anna said to them. "You still have this year and next before you two go out and do anything. By then things may be a lot different."

"Alright," they said together.

"So you two coming or what?" Ron said as he pushed his way into the room.

"Yes, let us go change at least," Harry said as he got to his feet. "We will be back in a few minutes."

Ginny and Harry returned a few minutes later with Anna in tow. The group headed into the fire and reappeared at the Burrow. Ginny was the only one who managed to stay on her feet as she came through the fire. Because Harry was too slow to get up the rest of the ones arriving fell on top of him.

"Harry! Ginny!" Lily and Karen shouted as they came bounding down the stairs.

"Girls," Ginny said happily as she picked up Karen and kissed her on the cheek before repeating this with Lily. All three girls laughed before the twins tackled Harry, who still hadn't managed to get off the floor.

"Umph," he said as he got knocked back again. "Hello girls, miss me?"

"Yes," they both said excitedly.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Weasley said as he came into the living room.

"Hello," the room chimed together.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. Everyone headed into the large kitchen, taking various seats at the table. Fred, George, Hermione, Luna, Charlie, Danielle, Fleur, and Bill were already seated around the table. Tonks and Remus arrived only a few minutes after everyone had sat down, followed by Percy and Penelope, then Dudley, who had to be brought by another form of transportation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is it ready?" Lucius asked quietly. He stood just outside of the gates of Hogwarts. It was pitch black outside, the moon covered by the clouds. Another figure stood beside the gate, hidden even more so under the darkness of night.

"It is all in place," the voice said calmly. "You promised me that I would get to keep her if I did this for you, will you uphold your end of the deal?"

"When My Lord is done with her you may have her to yourself. She is still untouched, so she will be yours."

"Good," the voice said with a cold laugh. "Then it is all set into place. Our Lord will get three for one simple attack. It won't take much to get them away from their protection."

"You better be right," Lucius said. "I will not give you what you ask for if you fail this."

"I will _not_ fail," the voice snapped back. "Mind your tongue Lucius, you have no power here."

Lucius glared at the figure. "Just get the job done."

"I will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been three weeks since the family lunch. Ginny was making her way down the now empty halls of Hogwarts. Another Hogsmeade trip had been planned so that the students could get clothing for the upcoming ball. The amount of work that was needed to be graded had dropped as students were too excited about the ball.

As Ginny headed down the halls she absentmindedly twisted the Potter Crest ring on her finger. She was thinking of the best way to surprise Harry for the dance. Her dress had already been picked out and Harry had been trying to see it since she got it.

A smile made its way across her face as she pictured how Harry would react to seeing her in the dress. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the figures following in her wake or the ones just ahead of her.

"Hello Ginny," a voice drawled from beside her, startling her from her thoughts. She turned to look at the figure that had spoken.

"Hello Dean, what are you doing here? I thought everyone was in Hogsmeade."

"Well I didn't really feel up to going down there. So I thought I would stay here and enjoy myself a little."

The way he said the last part made Ginny stiffen up. Her wand was hiding in her sleeve, in the wand holster that Tonks had given her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…not much," he said as he moved towards her. Instantly Ginny's stance became guarded and she watched with calm eyes as Dean approached her.

Ginny was tempted to reach out to tell Harry what was wrong but she didn't think Dean was much of a threat. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and knew that she was surrounded. "So you are the spy," she said in a matter-of-fact tone that matched Hermione's.

Dean laughed happily. "You aren't as dumb as I thought you were. Who would have thought it. A Gryffindor, helping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But this makes it much more exciting."

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny said calmly. She was curious now.

"To get what I want." Dean reached out to touch Ginny's cheek. She had to try her hardest to keep from flinching at his touch. His hands were cold and they made Ginny want to throw up. There was no warmth or love in his touch like there was in Harry's. The hunger in his eyes made her want to turn and run for her life. "If I deliver you to My Lord he will give you to me. What I have been wanting but no, you had to turn to _Potter_," he snarled.

Ginny's eyes darkened with rage as she looked at the man. "What do you plan to do to Harry?"

"Take you from him. I'll give you what you want and need. I know Harry hasn't done what you are dying for him to do. You'll be mine, forever."

"What are you going to do to Harry," she repeated again?

"I don't plan to do anything to him besides take you from him. Now My Lord plans to kill him, with you watching him die." Dean's arms wrapped around her, crushing her to him. "You will be mine," he said in a low, husky whisper as he leaned down to kiss her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bellatrix Black walked around the lake, enjoying the cooling days. With each passing day she began to worry more about what Voldemort would do to her. She had spent the last few weeks with Snape, enjoying being around him again. The two had talked late into the night about what they would do soon. Now that the divorce had been final she was dying to finalized, she was dying to finally be married to him. It was what she had been craving for so many years.

She sat down on a rock, letting the wind blow her hair around her. When she heard shoes on rocks she turned to look up. Severus smiled at her as he sat down beside her.

"Hello," she said with a smile of her own.

"Hello," he said just before kissing her lightly on the lips. Bella groaned when he pulled away and pulled his head back for a longer kiss. She let out a contented sigh when they pulled apart.

"He's coming for me," Bella said quietly.

"He won't touch you, not as long as I am around."

She shook her head as she curled up against his thin frame. His arm held her waist, holding her against him. "I don't want to wait any more Severus."

"I know but there isn't time to go now."

"We can make time. I'm finally free and I don't intend to be unmarried like this for much longer. For years that is all I wanted and now that it is so close it's the _only_ thing I want. I want to be yours once and for all."

Severus sighed heavily and tilted her head up to look at him. "That is all I have _ever_ wanted. We'll go, tonight, I promise."

A huge grin broke out on her face as she pulled him down for another long kiss.

"Well, well, well, this is what you left me for, how pathetic," Rodolphus said from behind them. "So Severus is the one you've been pinning for all these years. The one that you have been sleeping with."

The two jumped to their feet, wands drawn, to see forty Death Eaters behind him. "Yes I was. How hard is it to face your fellow Death Eaters knowing you haven't ever slept with your wife. That she wouldn't let you touch her but she was sleeping with a man six years _younger_ than _you_?" Severus sneered at the man.

The others behind him began to snicker. "Shut up," Rodolphus snapped at those behind him. "You think you're really something don't you? Well you're going to die today you slimy bastard."

"You touch him and you'll be dead," Bella snapped from behind Snape.

"Keep your mouth shut you bitch. You'll watch your beloved die at my hands. Then I'll do what I have wanted to for so many years."

"I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged," another Death Eater, said from behind them.  
"Oh yes because I am _so_ afraid of a bunch of mindless saps like you," Bella snapped back at them. "You are all following a half-blood you stupid idiots."

There was an intake of breath from the Death Eaters. "How dare you say such things about our Lord. You blood traitor!" A voice hissed from the group.

"It's true. Go look up the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'," Severus said with a sneer. "You pathetic idiots, following a half-blood who believes he has a right to destroy his own kind."

"Shut up!" Rodolphus snapped. "This ends here," he said through gritted teeth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny's eyes flashed with pure fury as she watched Dean lean down to kiss her. Fury overwhelmed her senses as she brought her knee up. Dean stumbled back, groaning as pain enveloped him.

"You'll _never_ have me! You will _never_ touch me as long as you live. You are _nothing_. Your Lord is a big fat liar! He's a half-blood just like you are! I'll never let you touch Harry, ever!" Her voice rose with each word she said until the point where she was screaming.

A gold aura instantly wrapped around her figure, bright, almost blinding. The Death Eaters that had been around her hesitated to do something when Dean hit the ground.

Finally they started throwing hexes at her. She turned her head, glaring daggers at them. The spells bounced off or were absorbed by her shield. With a dismissive wave, all the Death Eaters hit the ground, withering in pain.

Dean, who had finally recovered, got to his feet, conjuring a large stone and threw it towards Ginny. It shattered into pieces as it collided with her aura.

She spun around to face Dean, her brown eyes black. He took a step back. Never had anyone seen Ginny as mad as she was at that moment. She stepped towards him, her aura flaring.

"Do you think your precious Lord cares if you are dead or not? Do you believe that he will be there to protect you? Hell no. That bastard cares only for himself and his powers. Harry was always a friend to you and this is how you repay him," her voice was low and ice cold. Dean flinched at the tone of her voice. "No one, and I mean _no one_ will so much as harm him as long as I am still alive and breathing. You're lucky I haven't already called on Harry. You'd be dead where you stand."

With another wave of her hand every single Death Eater was stripped of their robes and now wore simple white shirts and pants. Then all of them were tied up together. Dean noticed that none of them were struggling, proving that she had knocked them all out.

"If you dare touch me again you will feel the wrath of Harry. As it is I am two seconds from killing you but I'm restraining myself."

One of the Death Eaters awoke and looked around. Ginny turned to him.

"You, you will go back to your precious Lord and tell him if he ever tries to pull a stunt like this he will surely die. His time is short and he will not live much longer. Tell him he has failed and will never win." When she finished the Death Eater disappeared and she turned furious eyes back on Dean.

He looked defiantly at the young redhead. "He'll kill you. You'll die at his hands and your precious Harry won't be there to save you. You could have been saved but you chose to follow that pathetic bastard. He will never be able to give you what you want or need."

"And you could? You could never fulfill any wish any woman has! I could let you slip off to your horrendous Lord but that would be too nice. No, I'll make sure you don't live past this day."

She stepped closer to Dean. He flinched when her hand touched him. Suddenly he cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Smirking she stepped away from him.

"What the hell did you do to me!" He screamed at her. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're a muggle now. You will never be able to so much as cast a spell for the rest of your life. You will _always_ remember what you were but you will never be able to be what you were." She bent down, tilting his head up so he had to look at her. "Run, run and hide. Do not ever show your face again, to anyone. If I get word of you, I will finish what I started. Also, I decided to place a little precaution on you."

"W-What was that?" He asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

"If you _ever_ hurt someone or anything you will feel the pain, ten fold. I know more advanced magic than you could possibly imagine. This is your price to pay. The pain will be continuous until you make amends for what you did to that person or thing. Run Dean, run far, far away. Voldemort will kill you if he finds out what you are. I will finish this if you so much as return here or to anyone within the wizarding world."

Dean got to his feet and bolted. Ginny watched him flee, her eyes narrowed and full of such hatred that it didn't even seem possible. With a final wave of her hand the Death Eaters disappeared to reappear in Madam Bones office.

Her aura was fading fast as she could feel the approach of her fiancé. When he rounded the corner a huge smile was spreading across her face. She ran over to him.

"Hello love," she said as she pulled him down for a long kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked when they pulled away, his eyes glazed over.

She smirked. "What, I can't snog you senseless for no reason?" She asked innocently.

"Well you can," Harry said as he bent down to kiss her again.

She smiled again when they pulled apart. Her arms were draped loosely around his neck and he held her tightly around the waist. "So what shall we do today?"

"I don't know."

A large pulse of magic flared around them and they jumped. "That's not good!" Ginny cried as she ran to the nearest window. Out by the lake lay over forty figures. "Snape and Bella are down there!" Ginny told Harry.

The two transformed and flamed down to the lake. They arrived just as Bella was regaining consciousness. Her eyes grew wide as she saw them.

"Bella what happened?" Ginny asked as she knelt beside the woman.

"They came to attack us. They were going to take us back to Lord Voldemort," she snarled. "Severus and I were winning so far but Rodolphus cast some spell. I didn't hear what it was but we both managed to put up shields, or I thought we had. The magic must have combined and knocked us all out."

Harry pulled off his glasses, closing his eyes before reopening them. Ginny shut her eyes as she reached across their link to see what Harry was seeing. Small puffs of magic still hung in the air, showing the minor spells and hexes that were used during the fight. Then a blinding white light hung around the air, clinging to each frame.

The two teens watched as the white seeped into the attackers, Severus, and Bella's frames, draining the colors from within them. Finally the magic faded, taking the colors with them. They both opened their eyes, which were now opened wide with shock.

"Bella," Harry began softly. "Turn around and tell me what you see."

"What? Why? Isn't Hogwarts right behind-," she stopped the second she turned around. "I-I-It's _gone_," she practically shouted. "Where is it? I know it was here! What happened?" She cried desperately.

"The spell he cast was to turn you two into Muggles," Ginny said softly. "There is no cure for it. You are no longer a witch," she said sadly.

Bella's eyes were wide, shock was evident within them. "I'm a muggle now?"

The two teens nodded their head sadly. "So is everyone who was hit with the spell," Harry added softly.

"Including Severus?"

Again they nodded.

"We are muggles," she said softly as she looked at Severus' unconscious frame. "What does that mean for us?"

"I'm not sure but we will figure something out." Harry waved his hand and the Death Eater muggles disappeared. He waved his hand again and Severus sat up, shaking his head. Bella went to him instantly, curling up against him.

"What happened?" Severus asked as he felt Bella shake against him.

"We've got a lot to tell you," Ginny replied in a quiet voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Alright everyone apparently there has been a problem with my story in the last few chapters. Now If you all HAVE NOT read ch. 17 PLEASE PM me! I will be more than happy to give you the chapter for you to read or if you never got to read 18, if you are missing a chapter I will send it to you. So PM me and give me your email and I will send you that chapter. Apparently Fanfic messed it up so that some of you got to read it or didn't so I dont really know what to do besides send you the chapter itself. Also I don't know how things are going to work at my house, I shouldn't even be on now, considering I am grounded and all but soooooo not my fault. SO I am working to get that fixed so I can get back to updates and go to homecoming friday but sure you don't really need to know this but my house is absoultely horrible so you will have to forgive me if updates take longer, its not MY fault, well entirely. So here is the chapter just PM if you want seventeen or eighteen, whichever one you haven't read I can give it to you. So hope you like the chapter and all of that. **

**Seritha**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned this but really I only own this plot line and the few characters I made up. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty: A Reprieve**

Bellatrix sat in a small cottage. A fire warmed the small room and moonlight slid through the windows, casting shadows across the room. The light from the fire and the moon danced across the floor, making pictures in the light. It had come hard to her when she lost her magical ability. Her two sisters had come immediately upon hearing of the situation and helped to ease the pain within her. Ginny had been kind enough to offer to obliviate her memories of the magical world but she couldn't do it.

While it would have eased the pain she still wanted to remember her friends. She still wanted to remember her life and all that she had done to end up where she was today. In a sense this was her repayment for the things she had done, even if unwillingly. Her sisters supported her decision and helped her to get a house of her own. It wasn't hard for her to find a job outside the city, as a muggle nurse. Her knowledge of both magical and muggle remedies helped wonders. While she was not muggle herself she was established as a squib.

It was still hard but she could live with that. On the mantel sat two wands in glass cases, Harry had done that. It was to always remember what it was like, the good and the bad times. Because she had been a witch she had found someone who loved her, she had also found a friend. It made her feel better knowing that her sisters would always be there for her, the pain was easing slowly.

Would she ever be able to adjust to this new life? She was still very much a part of the wizarding world but could she handle it? These were questions that she had asked herself over and over and in a way she was glad. There would be no reason for Rodolphus to come looking for her, for him to be able to use magic to locate her. While she had lost her abilities so had Severus and all forty Death Eaters that had been there. Their own memories had been obliviated that day, leaving them completely as muggles.

A pair of hands rested on her shoulders and she smiled. Turning her head she stared into the eyes of her lover. "Hello," she said quietly.

She watched as a smile crossed his face. "Hello," he replied back quietly as he bent to kiss her softly on the lips. "How was work?"

"Long as always but it wasn't too bad. How was work for you?"

Severus had taken the news hard as well. Now he seemed to be adjusting well and he was now a science teacher at a muggle school. "Very well. I think I might have a knack for teaching," he said with a slight smirk.

She laughed and pulled on his hands. He obediently moved to sit beside her, where he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer to his chest, letting out a contented sigh. "I'll bet you do have a knack for teaching."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. He gently lifted her left hand, revealing the gold ring on her ring finger. His thumb ran against the gold band, a smile forming on both of their lips. She tilted her head up to smile at him.

"Just where it ought to be," she said with love in her voice.

"Just what we always wanted," he said happily. She nodded. "So how long do I get to keep you to myself?" He asked nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what about kids?"

Bella turned her attention to the fire. _Kids? I never thought about having children. I couldn't get any further then just being married to him._ She thought to herself. _Do I want children? _She turned her attention back to Severus, who was gazing out the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny sat in Professor McGonagall's new office, smirking at the older woman. Minerva was staring at the small red head, her head aching. "So what did you do to Mr. Thomas?"

"I turned him into a muggle and told him to leave and never come back."

"You do realize that is against the law?"

Ginny laughed, a cold, laugh. "I doubt doing something like that to a _Death Eater_ would really be against the law."

"It wasn't proven."

"I have my memories. I know what he said and I know what he planned to do. You didn't see the look in his eyes when he looked at me. It was like he wanted to do things to me that I _never_ wanted to do with anyone besides Harry. His touch was ice cold and his voice made my skin crawl." Ginny's eyes took on a look that both startled and frightened Minerva. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to be viewed as an object for a man's satisfaction and nothing more? To know that if you ever gave up you would be just that.

"Then to hear him say that I would have to watch the death of the man who is my very existence. After that I will be stuck with _him_. He acted like Harry was just using me, that he didn't even care that I was there." Ginny stopped here, her eyes becoming distant. "No one will hurt him, not so long as I have a breath left in my body. He is everything to me. I should have had a better handle on my temper but I won't let it happen. I will die before I let it happen."

Minerva eyed the young girl with a critical eye. It was apparent that she loved Harry but her love went beyond that of everyone else. It was the very core of her existence, the reason she lived each day. She remembered seeing something similar in her years of teaching and it had also been a fellow redhead. It was a time during the girl's fourth year, a surprise that had shocked Minerva to the very core. That such a devotion could be instilled in someone so young. While Ginny was older the effects had been clear long before now.

The look in Ginny's eyes was the same one she had seen in her eyes when Harry had come out of the maze at the end of the third task. She was thirteen then and that only seemed to intensify to the look she held now at the age of fifteen.

Minerva was speechless, utterly speechless. The power she could feel coming off of Ginny was powerful, even more powerful then the power that Dumbledore held. Her power equaled that of what Harry's was.

"What are we going to tell his parents?" Minerva asked finally.

"Tell them what you will. It's irreversible and even if I could fix it I wouldn't. Their son is still alive but they will have to search for him. But warn them, if I do see him, I _will_ finish what I started." With those final words Ginny got to her feet and left.

Minerva watched her go. The girl was a mystery to her, just like the other young woman she had met.

"I couldn't ever fathom the depth of love she holds for him. She's so young yet its been there for the last two years," she said softly. "How is something like that possible? How can love be that strong as to bind two souls together so completely? It's just unimaginable," she finished quietly.

"Love is a powerful thing," a voice said from nearby. "It can bind two souls together. It can save other's lives. It is what gives us a reason to fight on, a reason to believe that there is still good left in this world. The light within the dark, a light that will always win."

Minerva turned to look at Dumbledore, who sat in a chair not far from her. "But a love like that. A love that is so powerful that it can destroy another's ability to use magic. I told her about the spell but I never taught her. The power she used was strong. He was stripped of it down to the very core. He couldn't even be considered a muggle. If he ever had children, they would never carry any magical ability within their body." She shook her head slowly, rubbing her forehead. "I am afraid to know what she could do if anyone did ever hurt Harry, attacked him. I'm afraid to know what _he_ would do if he ever found out about what Dean tried to do.

"She's trying to protect him, like he is her. They are powerful, so powerful that it's frightening. Ginny's grasp on magical concepts exceeds Harry's while his raw power exceeds hers. Yet, those two are so evenly matched, so absolutely perfect for each other. How could you not feel it? That power."

"I felt it. It was strong, very strong. But if they are that powerful why don't they defeat him now?" Dumbledore questioned her, knowing the answer himself.

"They can't," Minerva said slowly. "Despite their power they still don't have the control needed. Their power will only continue to grow with each passing day. In the end they will be pretty invincible."

The two gazed at each other. They were both trying to grasp how two such young children could be close to immortal.

"You shouldn't have made them mad. Just look at what Ginny did to Dean, she could easily remove every ounce of power within you."

Dumbledore gave her a grim smile. "I never realized how powerful young Ginevra is. You are right; I should have handled things better than I had in the past. I just hope that Lily and James will be able to forgive me for my mistakes."

"I would worry more about Ginny rather then Harry's parents."

"Yes, I should speak with them but I think it is time to let them have their own time. Harry is leading quite well. I don't even have such a spy network as the one he has."

"They," she said suddenly.

"They?"

"Yes they. Harry isn't doing this alone, Ginny is right beside him and will continue to be there till the end."

Dumbledore sighed again. "Yes, they. They have found out things that I could only hope to dream about. The power it takes to do what Ginny did, it's amazing. She is a year younger than Harry and she can do almost everything he can."

"Almost everything. In the end I believe they will be the same in power and strength. Sirius, Tonks, and Remus can't even stand five minutes with the two. Ginny and Harry's fights can go on for hours. Moody and some of the Aurors have even come to help along their training."  
"So they continue on then?"

"Yes, I believe that they will be teaching Lily and Karen soon."

"Lily and Karen?"

Minerva looked shocked. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Petunia had twins, they were girls. They both had magical abilities so they sent them to an adoption agency. When Vernon and Petunia died they designated Harry as their caretaker."

His eyes grew wide with shock, than regained their normal size. "Then I suppose I have underestimated the matters at hand. I should get to work making amends for what I have done."

"That would be quite wise Albus. How did you manage to escape the Aurors?"

"They just let me go actually. Madam Bones said that I was allowed to leave but I wasn't allowed to take my Headmasters position just yet. 'Snape' escaped earlier, almost the moment we left the castle. Tell me how did so many Death Eaters get onto Hogwarts grounds?"  
Minerva smiled slightly before frowning. "If I understood what was told to me, Dean let them in. There were about sixty in all. Voldemort's forces have grown substantially. I do not know what to make of this. The war is about to begin."

"The war has already begun," Albus said quietly.

"No, no it hasn't. Voldemort will be killing soon, killing thousands. It hasn't even begun yet. Not until Voldemort begins to take out the Muggle world. Either we lose and he wins or we win and he loses. The end of everything is coming, coming quickly."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Then let us pray that we will win in the end."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was flying around the pitch. Classes had been cancelled for the day and he was now enjoying the time to fly. Ginny sat on the ground of the pitch, her eyes closed as she viewed the world through Harry's eyes. His glasses were off and she could see the magic pulsating around them.

His attention moved down to her and she could see the gold aura flowing around her. She smiled slightly as she felt Harry's emotions.

_I love you too Harry._

He chuckled softly. _I am glad you do. I would be nothing without you love._

_That's true,_ she said in a bored tone. They both laughed at this.

Harry continued his flying, enjoying the rush of the wind as he dipped in and out of dives. Ginny continued to watch, feeling the calming ease of being in the air even though she was on the ground. His eyes turned to the giant castle and they could see the magic that enshrouded it. Faint blurs could be seen through the spells, indicating the students inside.

They fell into the calm ease of being together and flying.

_Join me?_ He asked softly in her mind.

_I don't have my broom._

_You can fly with me._

_I don't know…I don't think I like you that much._

_Well fine, maybe I can find someone else to join me. I hear Padma is available._

Ginny send a pulse of magic through the link, making Harry jump. He laughed quietly as he hovered in front of her. Slowly she opened her eyes, a smile on her face. She got to her feet, brushing the grass off her pants. When that was done she approached Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips lightly. She pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. When they pulled apart they were both smiling. "How much longer till your birthday?" He whispered huskily against her neck as he kissed her.

"Hmm I think it's in a few more months," she said lightly as she tilted her head to the side.

Harry groaned and pulled her onto the broom with him. She scooted back so that her back was pressed to his chest. "Ready?"

"Yep," she said happily as they shot off into the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cedric Diggory stood in the entrance of Hogwarts. He was on a nice vacation from the Auror Academy. School had been quite a pain. As a kid he hadn't wanted to become an Auror but after the third task his mind was set on completing his schooling. He had one more year left and he planned to see it through. Harry had invited him to stay and he had jumped at the chance to see his girlfriend again.

Cho Chang headed down the halls with a small group of friends. She held a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. It had been a pain to be away from Cedric and it seemed as if she never got a chance to be with him. Her friends had been trying to help her along but she missed him too much. It didn't help to watch Harry and Ginny, love shinning in both of their eyes whenever they were around each other.

When she looked up and spotted Cedric waiting just outside the Great Hall she practically screamed in excitement. She took off running towards him, ignoring what the teachers or her friends said to her.

"Cedric!" She cried happily. He looked up towards her and smiled. He moved away from the door and opened his arms to her.

She ran right into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. He easily lifted her off the ground to spin her in a circle. When he set her down she pulled his head down to hers, kissing him fiercely. "I missed you too," he said in a low voice when they pulled apart.

"I'll bet you did," she said with a grin on her face. He held her tightly, resting his forehead against hers. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a vacation from the Academy and Harry invited me to stay. I've missed you so much," he told her before kissing her again. She held him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

They were panting when they finally pulled apart. "How long are you staying?"

"Two weeks. Harry asked me to help with his seventh year Defense classes. But I really think Ginny and Harry want a free hour."

"Too right you are," Ginny said from behind them. They both turned to look at the young couple. Harry was grinning beside her. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close, while his other hand held his firebolt. Ginny had an arm around his waist and was holding him close. "It gets tiring teaching so many classes. The paper work is a killer."

The four laughed. "It's good to see you again Cedric," Harry said with a grin.

"Good to see you again Harry, Ginny."

"I see you've gotten reacquainted with Cho there," Ginny said with a sly smile. Cho chuckled as she kissed Cedric's cheek.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she whined indignantly.

"And not see the shock on your face when he arrived? Never!" Ginny said in mock outrage.

"Well what does everyone say to a nice lunch provided by the amazing Hogwarts elves?" Harry asked smiling wide.

"Let's eat!" Cedric said as he straightened up, keeping a tight hold on Cho, who melted against him.

The four of them entered the noisy Great Hall. A few students caught sight of Cedric and waved. None of them wanted to bother him since he had Cho attached to him.

Lunch was a noisy affair. The school year seemed to be calming down, if only for the time being. Ginny watched the hall, students laughing and talking. _This time next year they won't be the same._

_War changes people._ Harry replied back as he took her hand in his. _We can only hope that we can protect all those who need it._

_Yes that is all we can hope for. Death is never easy._

_Nor will it ever be. Time will only tell love._

_I know. We will win, we have to win. One day this world will return to what it once was._

_Which is what we plan to do. It will come together, in the end,_ Harry told her, lightly kissing her lips. She smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek. They just gazed at each other. No words were needed, not any more. They always knew how the other felt and what they were thinking. They were complete.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Ta Da! Update! This is twenty now so that means two more chapters before this story is COMPLETE, well complete for all of YOU, while I already have all of it, lol. Well here it is anyway, aren't you all happy? I do hope those that needed to read seventeen read and enjoyed it, if not still sorry about it fanfic can be a butt sometimes but its still good. Well I do hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far. I have been rereading my fourth story cuz i havent written in DAYS but I am going to get some writing in tonight I hope. So thanks again for reading and reviewing, much love! **

**Seritha**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I dont own it.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: As Time Goes on**

Cedric stayed the whole two weeks, enjoying free time with Cho, teaching Defense and learning new things from Harry and Ginny. As the months moved on with nothing happening, it only made them worry more.

Ron and Hannah had recovered well from their brush with Voldemort and were now seen together quite frequently. Training continued on for Harry and Ginny. They began to train the twins, who were getting better with each session. Once a month Harry would go to another training session. The twenty-two others who were helping with the spell were on orders to be more careful and precautions were taken to keep them all safe. Each was provided with a portkey that would take them to Grimmauld place, which had finally been refurnished and made livable.

As the summer melted into fall and fall into winter their worry began to ease away. While they were still cautious they planned to enjoy the down time because they knew that it would not last much longer.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Hannah, Fred, and George all took the train to King's Cross. They would be spending the Christmas holiday at the Weasley's. Jamie left with her mother to go to see Dudley and the four of them would be there on Christmas Eve.

Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur were waiting for them when they arrived. They all traded hugs and laughs before heading to the Burrow. The house was alive with life for the next few weeks.

Ginny and Harry had finally managed the free time they had wanted. Lily and Karen were adamant about spending time with them. The two teens had happily dedicated time to playing with the girls. When they were done they would slip away to enjoy each other's company.

The night of Christmas Eve found the house alive with excitement. The living room and kitchen had been expanded to support the amount of people coming. The entire Weasley family and their significant others were there. Sirius, Anna, Jamie, and Dudley were there as well. Remus and Tonks were more than happy to join in the fun. Madam Bones and Susan had come as well. Lily and Karen were more than happy to be with so many people. Draco and Pansy had come as well. It hadn't taken much convincing to get Andromeda, Ted, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Snape to come join in the festivities. The house was practically bursting at the seams with so many people in the house.

Dinner was noisy but the mood was relaxed and calm. Gifts were exchanged soon after dinner and then the rest of the night went on.

* * *

Hermione was reading in the library, a stack of twenty books on her left, right, and in front of her. Three books lay open in front of her. Five quills were on the table, one inkbottle, and a bunch of pieces of parchment. On the weekend she usually spent her time with her boyfriend but when Ginny had approached her with her concerns she had changed that to help the younger girl out.

Ginny came into the library spotting the stack of books and dropped into a seat next to Hermione. "If I knew you would be doing all of this I wouldn't have bothered you," she told the older girl sincerely.

"Ginny, I want to help you out. I know how worried you are and I am as well, he is my best friend after all."

"I know Hermione but do you think he will get mad?"

Hermione stopped her writing and furrowed her brow as she thought about it. "No, I don't think he will. Well, let's just hope that he doesn't mind."

"Who won't mind?" Harry asked as he came into the library. "What are you researching now Hermione? Looks like you've got yourself up to your ears here."

"George," Ginny told him as she moved to sit beside him.

"What won't he mind?"

"My new outfit," Hermione said quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt he will mind, whatever it is."

"Can I get your opinion? I mean you are a boy and all," Hermione said slowly.

Ginny, catching on to what her friend was saying, nodded her head. "Yes Harry, would you mind helping?"

"Uh, I don't really know, I mean I'm not a good judge here. Besides you're more like a sister to me and I don't want any mental images."

"You can always replace them with a few others," Ginny practically purred into his ear, making him jump.

"Please, Harry? I really want a guys opinion on this," Hermione begged acting like she hadn't heard him or Ginny speak.

Harry looked between the two, seeing a glint in both of their eyes that he didn't quite like. He was hoping he could talk his way out of it. "Why don't you just go show him?"

"Well, if I did and he hates it then I will look stupid, but if you like it then George probably will."

"Yeah, that's not going to work for me," Harry said quickly, shooting Ginny a glare. Ginny smiled innocently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh come on Harry. It's just to help Hermione."

Harry groaned. "I have a feeling I am going to regret this, and if I do _you_ will be paying for it later," he said as he poked Ginny in the side, making her jump.

She laughed. "Well, get on with it Hermione," Ginny said with a smug smile on her face.

Hermione had to fight to keep from laughing. She got to her feet and with the wave of her wand her outfit changed. Her hair was pulled back and curled slightly at the ends. Her shirt was tight and it was unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans with holes at the knees and thighs. The sleeves were cut off and revealed her shoulders.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the image of his sister in such clothing. He groaned. "I'm going to kill you Ginny!" He said before he shot off after her. Ginny ran out of the library, barely missing George as he strode into the library. He turned his head to watch Harry chase after Ginny.

"What's gotten into those two?" He asked, not having turned around.

"Not sure," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Kids these days," he said as he shook his head. The moment his eyes landed on Hermione his eyes went wide and he stopped walking. His eyes swept over her body, his mouth going dry. Hermione couldn't help the smug smile that spread across her face as she looked at George.

"Yes?" She said after a moment. George didn't say anything as he pulled her into his arms.

"I think your studying time is over," he practically growled into her ear. Hermione grinned.

"Oh?"

George pulled on her arm and out of the library.

* * *

The world seemed to speed up, as if it was anxious for the battles to continue and the deaths to happen. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Before anyone realized, the school year was beginning to wind down. It was a pretty uneventful last few months but they all appreciated the calm before the storm.

Ginny was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Her birthday was only days away and she was anxious for it to arrive. Throughout the week Harry had been shooting her looks that made her body heat up. More than once she had caught his thoughts and it drove her to a state of madness having to wait for her birthday to come.

Because she was still at school her family always waited till she was home to have a huge birthday. This year the students had gotten together to throw her a huge party.

As the day approached she was just about at her end. That morning when she woke up Harry was long gone. She groaned at this, she was hoping to get a snog session in before they had to do classes. With another groan, she rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. Once that was done she fixed her hair and headed off for breakfast.

The Great Hall was as loud as ever. Ginny spotted Harry talking to Professor Flitwick. He smiled when he saw her enter the hall. Ginny made her way to her usual seat. She began to place the food on her plate; she was starving.

Harry finished his conversation with Professor Flitwick and leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Morning love, sleep well?"

"I did, where were you when I woke up?"  
"I had a few things to take care of this morning. Glad you slept well," he said with a smirk.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I suppose. How many classes do we have today?"

"I think it's only four today."

"Hello Harry, hello Ginny," Hermione said as she approached the two. "Harry, I still need your help, would you mind helping after classes?"

"Not at all. Meet you in the library?"

"That would be great," Hermione turned to leave and stopped. "Oh and Happy Birthday Ginny," she called back as she headed off.

"It's your birthday?" Harry asked confused.

Ginny promptly smacked him on the back of the head making the two laugh. "You prat," she said in a mock hurt voice.

"Like I could ever forget," Harry said as he leaned over to kiss her neck. Ginny shivered at the contact.

_So what do you have planned for tonight?_ She asked slowly.

_Not sure. I have to help Hermione after classes and then I think I'll take a shower. A few students asked me to help them with a few things. Why?_

_No particular reason._

"Well, we better head to class," Harry said with a grin as he held his hand out to her. Shaking her head she followed him out of the Great Hall.

The classes seemed to take _forever_. What made it worse was that Harry's eyes hardly ever left her. It was slightly unnerving but thrilling at the same time.

When classes ended, Harry headed off to see Hermione and Ginny retired to her room. She hadn't been sitting down for more than five minutes when the door was thrown open. Pansy, Lavender, Parvati, Hannah, and Luna all stood in the doorway.

"Oh no," Ginny cried as she jumped to her feet.

"Oh yes," Lavender said with a huge grin on her face.

The five girls slowly moved out to take down the small red head. Ginny set her feet, ready to run at the first chance she got. They lunged, she ran. Lavender was the one who caught her arm pulling her into a chair that Parvati had conjured up. Luna made ropes appear that bound her feet, hands, and chest to the chair. Her hands were completely useless now.

"Let me go!" She cried out, hoping they would let her go.

"No," Pansy said simply.

"What in the world is going on?" She demanded.

"It's your birthday and we plan on making you look beautiful," Lavender said simply.

"Yes, you have a party to attend to and we plan to make you the most spectacular looking woman there," Parvati told her.

"So hold still and this will all be over with," Hannah said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to kill you all when I am free, you know that right?"

"Well when you see how good you look, you'll forget all about it. Besides just think about what Mr. Potter will think when he sees you," Pansy said, a huge smug smile on her face.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. She was curious to know what Harry _thought_ about her outfit. With a sigh she nodded her head in submission.

"Yes!" Luna said happily, and the rest of the girls cheered before they got to work.

It was a good hour and a half later when the five girls stepped away from the newly transformed Ginny. The ropes fell off of her and she finally got to her feet.

She wore a dark green button down shirt. The buttons ended midway up, revealing part of her chest. The locket she had hung from her neck, the gold glistening in the firelight. She wore a pair of tight black pants that fit her like a dream, showing off her new curves. Over the summer she had managed to start growing more and she was quite happy with the results thus far. She was in a pair of black heels that had only four small straps to keep them in place. Her red hair was down, falling around her face. The curls framed her face. They had applied only a small amount of make-up on her. They added a twinge of red to her lips and a bit of mascara. She wore her rings on her fingers, two bracelets on her left arm, and five more on her right.

"Well?" She said cautiously.

"He'll die," Pansy said a bit of envy in her voice.

"I agree," Parvati said. "I think all the boys will die."

"Not mine," Luna said confidently.

"More like die of shock," Hannah added with a chuckle.

"So will yours," Luna shot back, sticking her tongue out at the older girl, making them all laugh.

"Mirror?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, right, of course!" Lavender said as she conjured a full sized mirror. Ginny gasped as she looked at her reflection. She slowly turned to see how she looked at other angles.

"Wow, you guys are good," she said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Why thank you," Parvati said in mock flattery.

The girls laughed again. "Let's move out ladies," Luna said with a happy grin on her face. "To celebrate the birthday girl, where is Hermione any way?"

"Luna!" Ginny called as she reached for the girl. Luna moved with ease to hide behind Hannah.

"Oh, no you don't," Hannah cried as she moved behind Pansy, leaving Luna to stand on her own.

The girls laughed again. They headed for the door. The halls were practically deserted as they all headed down to the Great Hall. As they opened the door they were greeted by all of the students. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY," they cried as they entered.

Harry stopped when he saw Ginny walk in. His eyes went wide as he looked at her. Ginny's eyes met his and she moved to walk up to him, her eyes never leaving his. She could feel all the other boy's eyes on her but she ignored them, focused only on the ones that held hers. His eyes scanned over her body, taking his time to memorize exactly how she looked. When his eyes met hers, she could see the desire burning within their depths.

She moved to stand in front of him, her hands held behind her back, head tilted to the side, in a pose of innocence. Harry's eyes took in the fact that many of the boys were practically drooling as they looked at Ginny. A pulse of magic made them all snap to attention. Ginny gave him a smug smile as she saw the possessive look in his eyes.

His arms encircled her waist, drawing her to him. Her hands came up to wrap around his neck. _You look amazing_, he told her huskily.

_Thank you_, she said with a grin. She leaned up further, purposefully pressing herself to him, as she planted a kiss on his lips. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but Harry held her tighter, deepening the kiss. The emotions washed over Ginny, making her melt against him.

The sound of whistling made the two pull apart, both were grinning happily. "Well it's time to get this party started," McGonagall called. Music began to play loudly, filling the hall. Ginny smiled and dragged Harry down onto the dance floor.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as the night wore on. In the end, Ginny couldn't take it any longer and led Harry from the Hall. She smiled at him and the two disappeared with a pop.

* * *

"Everything is ready My Lord," Lucius whispered.

"It better be," Voldemort snapped. "We strike in three weeks. I want more people Lucius. It was very displeasing to hear that I had lost over sixty Death Eaters. I will _not_ accept another mistake of that kind."

"Yes My Lord. It appeared that they were more powerful then we had anticipated."

"I don't care," he practically screamed. "If anything like this happens again it will be _your_ head this time. Do not disappoint me Lucius."

"I will do all I can My Lord."

"You better. What other news do you have for me?"

"It appears we can not find the Thomas boy. He has completely disappeared. The Ministry still holds the Death Eaters and Pettigrew. Rodolphus cast the spell on Sirius and Bellatrix but it combined with their shield spells. He was the cause of the incident."

"Then he is lucky he is stuck at the Ministry. When I see him, he will be killed. I do not want Muggles in my control. Whom were they sent to?"  
"Madam Bones. It appears that Potter has connections with the Ministry officials as well."

"I want his spy network sought out and I want them now."

"I will My Lord," Lucius said as he bowed out of the room.  
Voldemort gazed at the door, glaring at it. "You will die Potter, you and your precious girlfriend. I will _not_ be defeated this time. I'll get you Potter!" He cried to the air.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter! ONE more chapter! Can you believe that? Just one left and then its done with this story. Then I will make you all suffer and wait a while before the last chapter then of course for the fourth story to come out. I know aren't you all excited? Well I'm about to be swamped down with work so I will be doing the best I can to get my updates and everything ready. My beta has been busy and I am waiting for three chaps to get back but i'm not in a hurry. So hope you all enjoy and hope you all leave a review or just enjoyed this chap. Alrighty, thanks again for reading and reviewing and sticking with me through the whole thing. One more to go!**

**Seritha**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Potter universe, that credit goes to JK.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Fears**

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly as she gently shook him. Harry blinked several times and turned to look at her. She smiled softly as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I had the strangest dream and I can't remember any of it."

"None?"

"No," he sighed. Ginny shifted closer to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Well then lets hope its nothing serious," Ginny mumbled as she tried to cover a yawn.

"Still tired?" Harry teased.

"Well someone shouldn't keep me up _all_ night."

"What? You kept _me_ up all night!"

"_I_ did nothing of the sort," Ginny said with a huff.

"You are such a bad liar," Harry told her with a huge grin.

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not," Ginny told him just before he began to tickle her. "S-Stop it!" Harry continued to tickle her till she gave in. "Prat," she told him.

"But you still love me."

"Maybe. Do we _have_ to get up today?"

"I think it's a Saturday, you're lucky your birthday is on a Friday this year."

"I know, what is yours a Tuesday or something?"

"Don't know," Harry said as he stretched out beside her.

"Well I don't feel like going anywhere," Ginny told him as she cuddled up against his side. His arms wrapped around her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Me either," he said quietly.

A loud banging on the door made the two groan. "GO AWAY," they both screamed.

"Can't Mum would kill us," Ron called from the door.

"What?" Ginny asked as she leaned up, careful to hold the blanket up.

"Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Danielle, and Fleur are here," George called.

"Percy and Penelope are on their way," Fred put in.

"They want you both in the Headmistresses office immediately!" All three said together.

Ginny moaned again. "I don't want to!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley called through the door. Both teenagers exchanged looks.

"Yes Mum?" She asked hesitantly.

"You two had better come immediately."

"But Mum, I don't want to," Ginny whined.

"That's it I am coming in there!" Molly said sternly. The two teens exchanged looks of pure horror.

"NO!" They screamed together and jumped out of bed. With a wave of their hand they were dressed and looked like they had been up for hours.

"We are coming," Harry called as he stole a look at Ginny, who was attempting not to laugh.

Harry opened the door to come face-to-face with a laughing George, Fred, and Ron.

"You gits!" Ginny screamed as she hit all three of them.

"Hey!" Fred yelled. "That hurts you know."

"It's supposed to," Ginny said with a glare as she turned to head off to McGonagall's office. Harry followed behind her, his eyes trained on her as she walked.

_It's not nice to stare Mr. Potter_, Ginny told him as she shot a glance at him over her shoulder.

_But it's such a beautiful sight, it would be rude _not_ to stare,_ he told her with a smirk on his face.

_Well then what would you do if some of the other boys at school thought so too?_

_Not sure, make them permanently blind? I am the only one with the right to look._

_You always will be._

"Yo Harry, stop staring at our baby sister," George called.

"He can look all he wants," Ginny said over her shoulder.

"No he can't!" George, Fred, and Ron all called together.

"Oh yes he can. Besides you can't stop him either."

"Yes we can," Fred said.

"Oh really?" Ginny stopped and turned to look at them. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately.

"Hey!" The three called.

"That's gross," Ron said as he pretended to gag.

"Sick," Fred said.

"Disgusting," George said as the three moved to pull the two apart. They crashed into the gold shield that was around the two.

"Hey!" they cried out indigently.

The two just ignored them as they continued their kiss. Ginny pulled away, a smirk on her face. _They are going to kill me for this_, Harry told her as he kissed her neck.

_You're not helping the situation any._

_Well who says they can stop me?_

Ginny laughed and pulled away, keeping her hand held in his. "Come on you lot Mum wont' be happy if we take forever."

"Yes well just wait until we tell her where you two disappeared to last night," Fred commented with a grin.

"Just wait until I tell Mum where you take Luna," Ginny shot back. The other two boys laughed as Fred fell silent. "Or where George takes Hermione and well…Ron couldn't get anyone if he tried."

All three boys shut up. "Also you three should stop butting into our business. Since when does it count that you three can assume that we even did _any_thing last night?"

"Exactly. What makes you think I would _let_ him do anything?"

"We know you Gin," Fred commented.

"Know me? Know me? You lot haven't _known_ me since before the Chamber," she shot back, anger in her voice. Harry pulled Ginny to him, stopping in the hall.

"You three go ahead," Harry told them.

They didn't need telling twice as they hurried off down the hall. The two didn't say anything, just stood there, holding each other.

"Gin…"

"I know, I know I shouldn't have said that to them."

"What made you say it?"  
"It's just that everyone assumes so much. I'm not the same person I was when I was a child. They just haven't seen that yet."

Harry nodded his head. "But you still are the same person, just as carefree as you were. They may not know you like I do but they still know you."

"I know, but let them assume all they want even if it is true."

Ginny grinned. "Let's go Mum will be waiting."

* * *

Three weeks later….

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she came running down the hall. She had been staying at Privet Drive for the first few days of summer.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he looked up from the table. He had been helping Karen with some of her work.

"You two have to come with me right now," Hermione urged.

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks as they headed after Hermione. They headed up the stairs and into Hermione's room. When Hermione had opted to come Harry had set her up with a new room. It had a small library connected to it. In the same room against one of the walls she had a nice setup of computers.

Hermione had paid for some of what they had set up. Ginny had set the older girl to work on helping them deal with the coming war.

"What is all this?" Ginny asked as she looked at the headlines that flowed across the six screens.

"What I just found," Hermione told them. "These are attacks on Muggles. I was scanning the news headlines for England, Scotland, France, Germany, the U.S. and Canada."

"Why U.S and Canada?" Harry asked.

"To be safe. I was checking most of the country headlines to be on the safe side. See Voldemort won't just aim for London he wants the world. These are the top ranking Wizarding countries. While England, France, Germany, and Scotland all rank about the same in their abilities, the U.S. and Canada are fast approaching. So he will be attacking the unsuspecting."

Harry and Ginny both nodded. "That is understandable," Ginny commented.

"I figure you would see it my way. Now we already know that the Dementors have sided with Voldemort. I am sure a number of other magical creatures will be doing so as well. Now our biggest problem is getting as many as we can on our side or possibly not fighting at all. Since I know Dumbledore still heads the Order it wouldn't be a bad idea to try and persuade them over to our side."

"Which would be a bigger help," Ginny started to say. "We will have a lot more allies and more people to go out and reach out to those that will be a part of helping us take down Voldemort. If we can keep a lot of people out of the war and out of the battles it will mean less casualties."

"Exactly," Hermione said with a proud smile on her face. "Well as I was saying I was checking the headlines. While here in the eastern hemisphere have nothing to report, I did come across some startling things in the U.S. and Canada. Apparently in some of the major cities like New York City, San Francisco, Chicago, Washington D.C., and I think Dallas was one of them have all experienced dramatic changes in temperature. A lot of them have reported large amounts of fog hanging just beyond the coast. While some of these cities aren't even on the coast they have reports of fog just hanging outside of city limits."

"What does it mean Hermione?" Harry and Ginny said together.

"Dementors mate and spawn in fog, I believe that is what is happening. Voldemort is going to be increasing his numbers dramatically," she said impatiently. "We _have_ to warn the Department heads in those countries."

"How can we do that? No one will believe us?" Ginny said with a sneer.

"I don't know but we have to try. Those Dementors _will_ kill whatever they get their hands on. Voldemort is going to kill hundreds of thousands of people. In Canada they have reports of numerous disappearances." Hermione clicked on a few more things and quickly typed on the keyboard.

Ginny and Harry waited patiently as more things began to pop up on the screens. Hermione bypassed all of this and continued her search. No one said anything and the only sound that could be heard was Hermione's hurried typing and the clicking of the mouse.

Finally she settled down and began to read through the headlines. "This is what I was afraid of," Hermione said solemnly.

"What?" Ginny and Harry asked together.

"It's time Harry," Hermione said as she turned to look at him. "The war has begun."

"Ginny, Hermione, Harry would three mind coming down here?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

The three teens headed down the stairs. There, standing in the living room, was Professor Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Karen, and Lily were all waiting as well.

"Hello Professor, I see you are doing well," Harry said with a broad smile. "What brings you here to this side of the country? I don't remember ever seeing you here before."

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said shocked!

"It's alright Molly, he has every right," Dumbledore said sadly. There was no twinkle in his eyes, only sadness. "I've come to speak with you Harry and Ginny."

"What would it be about?" Ginny asked in a cold voice as she moved to sit with the girls. Lily moved into Ginny's lap, while Karen moved to sit closer to her. Harry moved to sit on the other side of Ginny, pulling Lily into his lap instead.

Dumbledore watched the four, the guilt in his eyes increasing. "I've come to help."

"Help? Help?" Ginny started on.

Harry placed his arm on his fiancés shoulder. _Calm down love, lets hear what he has to say._

Ginny sighed but nodded her head as she leaned into Harry. "Alright, help us with what exactly?"

"I've come to offer the services of the Order and to pass along whatever information that I have."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks at this, then they both turned to look at Hermione. She was studying the ageing wizard. Dumbledore had always been a good man, or so she had thought. If he was offering them extra help then they could definitely use it. Hermione nodded her head at the two who exchanged one more look.

"There are terms to this," Ginny said slowly.

"Of course," Dumbledore said quietly.

"You are no longer to be head of the Order and it won't be called that much longer. While it is a good task force we have our own. Your members will report directly to Hermione. Until they have been proven trustworthy and their information correct they will under no circumstance be allowed within these walls."

"Ginny, dear, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not at all Mum. We have to think about this logically. We aren't just protecting ourselves but the members who are helping us and the girls. I will not endanger anyone's life by being too trusting. There is a lot more at stake now. The war has begun. The rest of the terms are: whatever information is passed on will not, under any circumstances, be repeated ever. They will have spells cast on them to prevent them from passing on such information."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Those are terms I will agree with."

"Good," Ginny said.

A loud beep traveled down the hall and into the ears of the occupants of the house. Hermione took off for the stairs, taking them two at a time. She ran into her room and moved into her chair at the desk. She gasped when she read the heading.

"Harry! Ginny!" She cried to them. Harry and Ginny came in at a run, halting just beside her chair. Both teens read the headline and gasped.

**_Thousands killed in a mysterious explosion off the coast of Texas. The ship was said to be carrying tourists on a cruise that had traveled from England. No one is quite sure what has caused the explosion._**

"It's time," Harry said weakly. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, who held her tightly.

"Voldemort will pay," Ginny said in a fierce whisper.

* * *

**A/N: I am depressed to be saying this is my FINAL author's note for Harry Potter and Twist of Fate: Part III. It's been a long time coming I suppose. After all this took about three months to get done but its so hard to let go. Now the best part is you all have NO idea when Part 4 is coming out and for that matter neither do I. I have taken a bit of a break from my usual writing and part 4 hasn't been touched in almost a week, sadly. I had a lot of personal problems to work out before I can get back to working on part 4 but I will do my best. **

**Now as usual here is my customary thanks. This is a thanks to each person who has reviewed for me: _hpfan35, Beth5572, Musings-of-Apathy, Lord Leon Towaski, GWPotter, MDDK98, Outsider08, Tahirisolo90, hpfan718, ameristrat, SiRiUsLyCrAzY4124, Amber (narniaaslan47), Hnz786, Save-A-Broom-Ride-A-Chaser, darthdrew1704, tIgErPrN06, BloodlessAce, Randl Scot, Brozoles13, greendragon50691, Danielle (pskassab), Lord Phoenyx, jlyric, hogwartologist13, pottervspendragon, articuno13, crazycurlz94, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, Caet Rae, JellyFish72, ChipEnchanted, harry-an-ginny, BooksAreLife, Lacy1, Marikili68, Golden PotterFan, Rustc, Amortentia40, shortandstout, floyddickey, Maraudergrl99, _Also sorry if I messed up peoples names or any thing like that I can't always read my handwriting so sorry if I did or left anyone out. **

**These are also Special thanks to certain Reviewers:**

**Christmastree36- your reviews were always interesting and I loved to read them and it was great to read through out this book. They were great reviews and a lot of them made me laugh so thank you for your reviews and for reading my story, I hope my ending doesn't disappoint you.**

**tg77ed- you've been awesome through out all of my hp stories. I hope your story is coming along and I hope you start getting more updates in when you can. Thanks a lot for the reviews and for the support its been great. Keep up the great work with your story. (Side note: You all should read this story if you haven't already!)**

**GiGiFanFic- I'm still in love with your story! Oh right you know that I tell you every time you update but thanks for your reviews as well they have been great and I cant wait for the next update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's short, I just had to do it.**

**Wolf's Scream- Thanks for your reviews I've really liked reading them and your comments have helped a lot hope I didnt confuse anyone too much through out the story and all but I enjoyed your reviews. **

**Also a great big thanks to my awesome beta! You have been a absolute angel helping me with this story and part 4 so far. So I hope you enjoyed it just as much, it was fun to write and it wouldnt be as great as it is now if it wasn't for your help. **

**With Love from your favorite author (alright I'm not your favorite but i'm one of 'em, I think)**

**Seritha**

**P.S. I am looking for an extra beta to help w/part 4. I like to get two peoples perspective on the chapters and I've only gotten six done, so if ne one is interested in helping me out it would be much appreciated. Trying to get all the kinks worked out or rough spots. Txs!**


End file.
